The Red Horizon
by LadyOfGlencairn
Summary: A young, frightened Alice Munro learns to be brave and finds love in the most unexpected place. Alice/Uncas. Written from Alice's POV.
1. Chapter 1

_Near Albany, New York, 1757_

Alice Munro was nothing like her sister.

Cora, a dark-haired beauty, was the antithesis of Alice's pale, refined features and golden hair. She was also the opposite in terms of temperament. Where Alice was cheerful, her disposition one of sweetness and contentment, (and often referred to as naive by her beloved sister) Cora was serious, outspoken and unflappable, traits that Alice secretly admired when she wasn't finding them equally intimidating.

She knew she was considered to be the weaker of the two, delicate and fragile, virtues she sometimes resented being labelled as even though she couldn't deny that they weren't completely without merit. Always chaperoned as a young debutante ought to be, her life was pampered and mostly idle, though she was proud to admit, if only to herself, that her knowledge of the world outside of England wasn't as sheltered and rudimentary as most of her acquaintance would assume. While she had no practical experience to speak of, she was very well read and took pride in the fact that her interests were vast and varied.

Naturally shy, she didn't often engage in unnecessary discourse, unintentionally creating the impression that she was aloof rather than merely reticent. As such, she had a small circle of close friends, with no more than two or three of them actually knowing or understanding her completely.

Despite the fact that no one would ever believe it, she quietly longed for adventure, for something to break the occasional monotony of London society. When her father had sent for them, asking the sisters to join him in the Americas, her heart had leapt with excitement, though tempered slightly by a small measure of fear. Here, finally, was the chance to explore, the chance to see, from a safe and proper distance of course, those intriguing red skinned men she'd read so much about. Alice wasn't brave by nature, not like Cora, although she secretly wanted to be. She was cautious and circumspect in all things, having been raised to behave in a manner befitting a woman born into the upper echelon.

However, in those books she'd kept hidden from her formidable governess and even from her sister, she'd seen scandalous drawings of them; wild savages dressed so indecently she'd felt her cheeks grow warm, some with shaved heads and war paint streaked across their hardened faces, others wearing ornate jewellery and large headdresses made of beads and feathers. Initially, the idea of ever coming face to face with one of them had been frightening, but over time she'd convinced herself that her father would not have asked them to travel all that way if he'd been concerned for their safety. Thus, having established that danger would not be imminent, the idea of seeing the Indians had secretly become a little thrilling too.

She could hardly wait to return to Portman Square; she had so much to tell her friends.

That anticipatory thought kept playing over and over in her head, providing some comfort as she absently swatted another fly away. It was a beautiful late summer's day, the weather clear and bright. Over the din of horses and the soldiers on foot, she could hear the harmonious chirping of birds and the steady gush of running water from somewhere up ahead.

Despite those pleasantries, the heat on the road from Albany to Fort William Henry was suffocating. They'd only been travelling for a few hours but already her hair was limp, hanging lifelessly against the sides of her face, her corset tight and restrictive, making it hard to breath. Even with the stiff straw hat shielding her face from the harsh rays of the sun, she could still feel an unladylike sheen of sweat coating her brow. A little drowsy too, a result of the constant and repetitive beat of the drums as the troops marched around them as well as the gentle sway of her horse as she trotted along the well-defined forest path, she felt her eyes begin to droop.

"Alice?" Cora asked concerned, reaching a hand towards her.

Her sister's voice shook her out of her stupor. "Can we rest?"

"Of course," she heard Duncan reply.

He was a dear man. It was obvious that he was in love with Cora, but she wasn't sure what her sister's feelings were. Never one to wear her heart on her sleeve, Cora was reserved when it came to revealing matters of an intimate and personal nature. She was sure that Duncan must have proposed, but since there had been no announcement of an engagement, Cora had either turned him down or agreed to at least consider his offer. Either way, Alice wouldn't ask about it, confident that her sibling would tell her what she'd decided, whatever the outcome, when she was ready.

Upon her request, Duncan rode slightly ahead and called to the native who was leading their party as a scout. She'd caught glimpses of him as they'd left Albany, frightened by his outward appearance. He was a fearsome man, something eerie in the way he'd looked at her as they'd departed having caused a chill to run through her veins. He'd masked it quickly, making her wonder if she'd only imagined it but that gander had made her wary of him. He looked cold and uncompromising and although he spoke to Duncan and the other officers readily enough, she couldn't help but think that often times he seemed to be mocking them. But she couldn't be sure and honestly, what did she know about the nature of men? At sixteen she'd only had a few suitors, and quite frankly, there was no commonality between an English gentleman and an Indian savage. Ergo, she was in no way qualified to comment on the ferocious man's demeanor.

Unceremoniously jolted from her thoughts by the echoing sound of gunfire, her horse reared in fright and pitched her backward dangerously. In vain, she reached for Cora's outstretched hand, but it was too late. She fell to the ground, the voluminous skirts of her light pink riding habit softening her landing somewhat, before she scrambled away from the trampling hooves of the skittish animal.

Shocked by the rapidness at which the peace of a few moments before had been shattered, she stared in mute horror as hordes of Indian men descended upon them, their high pitched shrieks causing her blood to run cold. Panic-stricken, she was unable to stop herself from watching as the soldiers were attacked, their screams of pain and torment lifting high into the sky as one after the other was brutally dispatched. She was vaguely aware of Cora reaching her side and pulling her back, turning her away from the savagery unfolding around them, her mind numb and frozen in disbelief.

The gunshots grew louder as the inconceivable madness made its way towards them. Clutching at Cora, she buried her face in her sister's lap, hysterical sobs wracking her body. They were going to die. Here, in this harsh and uncompromising part of the world, without ever having seen their father again. Her adventure, meant to add some excitement to her otherwise predictable existence, had turned into a nightmare, one she was afraid she'd never wake from.

She knew Duncan was still at their side, trying to protect them. She also knew that his efforts would be for nothing. She'd seen the barbarity with which the red men fought and knew that within minutes they would all be dead. Silently she prayed for a clean shot through the heart, begging God for a swift ending. That would surely be preferable to being hacked to pieces or worse, having one or more of those beasts force themselves upon her. Shuddering at the horrifying thought, she burrowed deeper into her sister's lap.

Terrified, but resolved, she waited.

"No, Duncan," Cora called suddenly.

There was a pause and then a man spoke, "In case your aim's any worse than your judgement."

Her heart beating wildly against her ribs, she lifted her head and peeped beneath the protective arm Cora had curled around her. There was a man walking away from Duncan, his clothing suggesting he was one of the Indians inhabiting this untamed frontier. Further away she could see an older man, pulling a dangerous looking weapon from the back of one of the red skins he'd just killed and yet another man following close behind, slightly hidden from her view.

_We've been rescued_? she thought, her mind still fraught with fear.

Cora was getting to her feet, pulling Alice up alongside her. Using her sister as leverage, she raised herself from the ground and watched as their three saviours approached. Shocked, she noticed that the one who'd spoken to Duncan was white, despite the fact that his skin was several shades darker than what was considered proper. Dressed in buckskins and a long shirt, his belt tied loosely around his waist, he was tall and imposing.

"Your wounded should try walking back to Albany. They'll never make the passage north." He bent to retrieve a powder horn as he spoke.

Furtively, since staring outright would be considered impolite, her gaze shifted to the man to his left, the eldest of the trio, who at a glance appeared shorter and squatter than the other two. Despite this, his bearing was proud, almost regal.

Frowning, but still maintaining the cover of her lashes, she transferred her attention to the last man. Clearly the youngest, he was also tall and lithe like the American, but he moved with a quiet economy and grace that she might have admired if he hadn't been an Indian and if, at that moment, he hadn't been heading directly towards her. Eyes widening in fright, she shrank against her sister, but all he did was pass by silently, hitting the rumps of the horses behind her and shooing them off into the forest.

The sound of their departing gallops, their best means of escape, spurned her into action. Running after him she shouted, "Don't! Stop it! We need them to get out!"

Firmly, but with surprising care, the young Indian caught her by the arms to stay her movements. Panic took hold of her as she looked up into his face, her breath hitching in the back of her throat.

Vaguely she heard Duncan ask, "Why is he losing the horses?"

"Why don't you ask him?" the white man replied, outside of her line of sight.

Up close his skin was the colour of burnished copper, warm and smooth, her immediate impulse being to reach out to touch it. Appalled by her wayward thought; refined ladies did not touch savages, she outwardly cringed and clenched her hands instinctively, registering the gold earring dangling rakishly from one ear. Entranced despite her fear and better judgement, she watched as the yellow teardrop swung to and fro hypnotically. Anxious eyes met his, her stomach a nauseous riot of terror and something else she couldn't define, as his dark and stoic gaze looked deeply into hers. Despite her alarm, she detected no threat in them.

Gently pushing her towards her sister, his long, impossibly dark hair, fluttered behind him as he turned from her suddenly and walked away. The breath she hadn't realised she'd still been holding, expelled loudly as she sagged against Cora. For some inexplicable reason she could still feel the imprint of his hands on her shoulders.

Surprised, she heard the young Indian's deep voice as he responded to Duncan's question. "Too easy to track...they'll be heard for miles." As he searched the carnage before them for anything salvageable, he added, "Find yourself a musket." Her eyes unwittingly tracked him as he bent over the corpses strewn everywhere, periodically picking up items and shoving them into his pockets.

"We were headed to Fort William Henry," Duncan explained, as he too watched them.

The American and the older Indian exchanged words in their native tongue, words she wasn't capable of deciphering, though they sounded crude and dissonant to her untutored ears.

Tense and wondering what would happen next, she couldn't hide her apprehension when she heard, "We'll take you as far as the Fort."

These men, whoever they were, were offering their help. Could they be trusted? After all, weren't they savages too? _But what choice do we have?_ she thought as panic lodged in her chest. They didn't know this place, had no hope of possibly navigating their way to the Fort on their own.

"We're walking out of here, fast," continued the American who she'd heard the older man refer to as Nathaniel.

When they didn't make a move to follow him, he added, "Unless you're waiting for the next Huron war party to pass on by?" His tone was slightly insolent.

Duncan glanced at Cora and then at her. When her sister nodded her assent, they quickly pursued. Alice could feel Cora's arms around her as she guided them around the fallen men, bending briefly to retrieve a musket from the ground before steering their way through the wreckage.

Her mind still reeling as she tried to process what had befallen them moments before, she stumbled unconsciously alongside her sibling as they expeditiously followed their rescuers.

* * *

><p><em>*Edit <em>

_A/N: I plan for this story to be around 10 chapters. It will hit all the canonical points en-route to the cliffs, but I endeavour to add more scenes that I believe will make Uncas and Alice's love story all the more believable. There will be a HEA._


	2. Chapter 2

The walk was long and arduous.

Alice, reluctant to sever the only tangible connection between herself and her sister, had initially clung to Cora for fear that a renewed attack would be forthcoming. But the longer they'd trekked, the more impractical and cumbersome, for her sibling at least, the continued embrace had become. Still terrified, her senses in a perpetual state of high alert, she'd put on a dubious show of confidence when Cora had gently disengaged herself and promised not to venture beyond her visible horizon.

_Everything will be all right_, she'd said.

Alice had hated having to let go, mentally willing her fingers to release their bruising grip on her sister's hand so that their party could move faster along the narrow, muddy path. But since she'd had no choice, she'd decided to use the opportunity as an exercise in fortitude. She'd always wanted to be more like Cora, fearless and bold, and there would never be a more favourable set of circumstances to display those very characteristics.

That said, conversely, her mind was a continuous whirl of flashing images; the faces of nameless men, bloodied and battered, their mutilated remains dispersed across the ground on George Road. Husbands, fathers, sons, brothers. Their loved ones would never see them alive again. Despite her resolve to remain strong, the reality was that her nerves were even more frayed than before. As every step took her deeper into the wilderness, she fought to shove down the rising tide of panic threatening to overwhelm her.

_Will we ever get to Papa?_ she thought in despair.

With great effort, she sniffed loudly, her breath shuddering as she struggled to control her emotions. As much as she longed to sit in a pitiful heap and cry her heart out, that was not presently an option. In truth, she feared that if she gave in to her real feelings, she might never be able to stem the flood of fear, anger and grief that broiled beneath the surface. Later, there would be time to reflect. But for now, she had to focus on getting where they needed to be. Forcing the crushing darkness back into the recesses of her mind, she concentrated on traversing the uneven ground. Before long, the effort proved to be a welcome distraction.

Nathaniel had not been exaggerating when he'd said that they'd be moving fast. Having stopped only once thus far to drink some water from a small stream they'd come across and to eat a hasty meal comprised of dried venison and a few wild berries, the pace was brutal. Their repast had not been particularly tasty or filling, but no one had voiced their objections as they dutifully chewed and swallowed before setting off again.

Alice was still wary of their protectors, but to the credit of the two Indians and their white companion, they took the task of escorting them to the Fort very seriously. They were hyper-vigilant, their rifles always at the ready, their eyes constantly scanning the dense foliage as they kept everyone moving along briskly. With the eldest Indian leading their party up front, Nathaniel followed ahead of Cora, then Duncan. Alice, slower than the rest, trailed behind the Major, panting slightly as she ambled up a steep incline and scrambled over a fallen tree stump. Bringing up the rear was the younger Indian, his proximity disconcerting at the start, but growing into a comfort as the day progressed; a contradiction she couldn't explain.

He hadn't said a word to her since they'd left the gruesome site of the earlier attack behind them, nor she to him, but every so often he'd come forward to aid her over a particularly tricky section of terrain. Initially she'd recoiled against his touch, her innate fear of his kind, so recently instilled, causing her to distrust his motives. However, because his manner, whether unintended or by design, was always impersonal and detached, it eventually acted as a soothing balm to her nervous tension. If he'd noticed her earlier incivility, he hadn't shown any sign of it, merely waiting patiently beside her as she picked herself up and continued forward. As time had stretched by uneventfully, she'd slowly become accustomed to his quiet, consistently steady and dependable presence.

With the sun a few hours past its zenith, she was exhausted and uncomfortable, her dress heavy and restricting, clearly unsuited to their current purpose. Her feet, too, were throbbing, a blister already formed on the heel of her left foot. Thankfully, the heat of the day had abated somewhat, a merciful breeze blowing occasionally, cooling her flushed face. Similarly, they'd entered a part of the forest where the trees were quite high, the overhead canopy making their continued charge slightly more bearable, if not pleasant. Desperate as she was for another break, she didn't dare raise her voice to complain. The way Cora, Duncan and the other two strangers kept craning their necks back every so often to check on her progress suggested that they worried that she would not be able to keep up, that she was too weak to hold pace with everyone else. Determined to prove them wrong, she took another deep gasp of oxygen and haltingly placed one foot in front of the other.

A little unsteady as a result of her fatigue, she cried out when she stumbled over the hem of her dress and lurched forward, her hands instinctively moving in front of her protectively. Almost at once she was caught up in a pair of strong arms, their grasp solid and sure, lifting her as though she weighed no more than a feather. Startled by the strength of his hold, she gasped, a moment of panic upon her. Immediately, he set her safely aside, his hands retreating as he stepped back. Embarrassed by her folly, as well as her over-reaction to his aid, her cheeks bloomed with colour.

In an attempt to catch her breath, she leaned against a nearby tree.

Looking up, she noted that Duncan and Cora had not been alerted to her fall, their progress up the hill steady and uninterrupted. Both the older Indian and Nathaniel had looked back but moved on when she'd been set back upright.

Casting a surreptitious glance at the young man waiting placidly beside her, a lifetime of lessons in good breeding demanded that she acknowledge his assistance. Considering that she probably owed him a dozen such acknowledgements without having voiced any up to that point, heaven knew, she'd never behaved in such a discourteous manner in all her life. Then again, she'd never been in such a predicament before: afraid, trudging over miles of unfamiliar territory and forced to trust men who were so different from her in every conceivable way, all in hope of survival.

Trembling despite the heat, her stomach in knots, she whispered, "Thank you. I know I'm holding you back."

His voice was deep and unaffected. "It's no trouble, Miss."

Alice couldn't believe he was being sincere. If not for her, they would all be much further ahead. Her gaze inadvertently colliding with his, she was surprised when his dark, mysterious eyes held nothing but the seemingly endless supply of reserve he'd demonstrated all afternoon.

Despite her natural inhibitions, she wished she had the courage to do more than merely peek at him, but the rules of etiquette were impossible to forget, even under their current circumstances. As such, her eyes naturally lowered, but instead of averting completely, they halted at the top of his shirt, the faded maroon calico parted to reveal a tattoo at the base of his collar bones. She'd seen others around his wrists and forearms as he'd guided her along throughout the day and mentally compared them to some she'd seen in her books. They were most likely tribal in nature, but not wanting to draw any undue attention to herself she hadn't mustered up enough daring to take a proper look, and of course, asking about it was simply out of the question.

Blushing at the impropriety of her thoughts, she was surprised to hear his voice again, "I'll wait if you want to rest a moment."

_Yes, please._ "I'm fine, thank you."

He didn't reply, merely continued scanning the trees.

"What's your name?" she blurted, hoping he hadn't noted the heightened colour in her cheeks.

"Uncas."

_Uncas._ "What does it mean?"

The question was out before she could stop herself. Mortified by her impulse, Alice wondered what her draconian governess would say if she were party to her imprudent inquisition. But before she could offer any retraction, she realised that her query had surprised him too, if the flicker in his eyes were any indication. Strangely, the knowledge pleased her. Though why it should, she couldn't say. Possibly because she never surprised anyone.

"Fox. My father, Chingachgook," his head gestured up the hill, "chose it when I was born."

Not knowing what the appropriate response would be, she replied, "Well...I'm Alice."

Those unsettling eyes focused on her again. "I know, Miss." He lifted a hand to his mouth and issued a low whistle. Seconds later a similar call was returned. "Let's keep going. We'll take a break at the top of this rise. It's not far."

Curious, but too shy to ask, Alice turned her back to him, closing her eyes briefly before pushing away from the tree and starting off again, her legs heavy. "But how will the others know to wait for us?"

"They already know."

_So that's what _that_ had been about_. Despite her fatigue, she asserted, "We don't have to stop. I'm not tired." Even as she uttered the words, her step faltered.

Gently, his hand caught her arm to steady her. "Perhaps not, Miss. But I am."

She knew that wasn't possible. They'd been walking for hours and his breathing wasn't even slightly laboured. Glancing backward in disbelief, all the while conscious of the heat of his hand as it seeped through the fabric of her dress and into her skin, she couldn't miss the faint tug on the ends of his lips. Her stomach did a peculiar flip. _He's doing it for you._ The realisation embarrassed her, making her feel more than a little awkward.

He dropped his hand.

Since she couldn't think of anything to say, she lifted her heavy skirts as high as modesty would allow and followed after Duncan as quickly as her weary limbs could carry her.

They caught up with the rest of the group once they'd cleared the forest, the path opening onto a wide, flat rock with a cascading waterfall off to one side. It was here that Uncas passed her and walked over to confer with the older man she now knew to be his father. Ahead, Duncan was helping Cora climb over a large boulder. Waiting her turn, she looked around, unable to ignore the splendour of the water as the sun glinted off it's rippling surface. Everything was so calm, it was hard to reconcile the violence she'd witnessed that morning with the serene beauty currently surrounding her.

Her eyes following the path she was yet to travel, it was then that she saw him, some distance above her having already made his way up the rocky outcrop Cora had just negotiated, his gaze fixed pointedly on her.

Shocked by his boldness, her eyes widened and her breath snagged sharply in her throat. Uncas was staring. Outright. Aghast, she looked away, heat creeping up the sides of her neck. It was impolite to do such a thing, to watch someone so intentely. Did he not know that it was considered rude? Then again, she couldn't expect a native who'd been raised in the wild to know about what was and was not appropriate behaviour. Still, the feel of his eyes on her as Duncan helped her over the stone edifice was most disconcerting.

When she reached the top, she cast another covert glance in his direction but he was gone. She should have felt relieved, no, she _did_ feel relieved, but she also felt something else. Bereft.

_Don't be silly, Alice!_ she scolded herself as she walked towards her sister. It was surely the constant fear, heat and exhaustion of the day that would fool her into thinking she felt the loss of an Indian's attention.

Reaching Cora's side she sank to the ground, her limbs grateful for the reprieve.

"Dearest Alice, how are you feeling?"

Injecting some cheer into her voice because she knew her sister would be less worried as a result, she replied, "I could do with a cup of tea."

Cora smiled. "So could I."

The sister's huddled together as Duncan sat down across from them. Nathaniel, Chingachgook and Uncas stood a few feet away, talking in their native language.

"We should reach the Fort sometime tomorrow, if all goes well," Duncan said, offering her some water from his flask.

Alice merely nodded, drinking deeply. Tomorrow seemed like a lifetime away. So much could happen between now and then.

A chill creeping over her, she rubbed her hands up and down her arms in an attempt to ward off any dark thoughts. A few short hours ago she'd been sitting on a horse, day dreaming about the stories she'd have to tell her friends. Now she was in the middle of nowhere, bone weary, surrounded my miles of dense woodlands and God knew what manner of wild animals; the human variety included. She was as far from the safety of home as she could possibly get.

Alice swallowed past the rising lump in her throat. _Am I too weak to survive this? Is everyone right about me?_

Cora, as if sensing her growing anxiety, hugged her closer. All too soon Nathaniel indicated that they should move on.

It was only once they'd resumed their journey, the terrain blessedly easier to navigate, that Alice realised that during her brief exchange with Uncas in the forest, for the first time that day, she hadn't felt afraid.


	3. Chapter 3

Something was horribly wrong, she could feel it.

The setting sun having stolen most of the day's heat and dropped the temperature to a tolerable degree, Alice was alerted to the fact that all was not well, when up ahead, Chingachgook held a hand aloft signalling that they should halt. His eyes scouring the landscape, he gestured to Nathaniel who whispered to Cora before disappearing into the underbrush. Her sister turned towards Duncan, probably relaying the message, then glanced worriedly in her direction.

_She always keeps things from me because she thinks that I cannot handle facing reality_, she thought irritably.

Perhaps that had been true before, when they'd been in London and Cora had thought it wise not to inform her that James Goswick was secretly engaged to Louisa Abbott for fear that it might hurt her feelings. Or the time she'd pretended that Alice's beloved Dalmatian had run away from home instead of merely confessing that he'd been accidentally run over by their neighbour's carriage. Alice had never told Cora that she knew the truth, not seeing the harm in allowing her sister to believe that she'd spared her any unnecessary pain.

But this wasn't London, and these truths could mean the difference between knowing whether she was going to live or die. She knew that her sibling still perceived her as a child, that most people did, and perhaps she was partly to blame for perpetuating the notion, but she'd never resented that belief until then. Maybe it was time for things to change.

Watching the faint rustle of leaves as Chingachgook silently followed Nathaniel, she wondered if this was the moment she'd been dreading all day, the instant when their luck ran out and all of them were slaughtered like lambs and left to die where no one would ever find them. Quite frankly, if she was to meet her end in this uninhabited place, then she would rather be forewarned.

A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, she attempted to stop her mind from conjuring all manner of fatalistic scenarios. It would not do her any good to dwell on the darkness that constantly threatened to overpower her fragile resolve. It was an endless struggle, fighting wave after wave of mounting fear and despair as it crashed against her mental defenses, threatening a breach. In truth, she was tired of the gruelling emotional game, the temptation to give in, to allow the nightmares to take hold, truly overwhelming.

But she would not. For once in her life she was determined to exceed everyone's expectations of her. So, taking a deep breath, she willed herself to remain calm.

Without her having realised it, Uncas had moved to stand beside her, his gaze fixed in the general direction into which his father had vanished moments before. Initially too startled by his proximity to consider the gravity of his expression, she looked down, realising that their hands were so close together, the coiled brass bangle around his left wrist inches away from brushing up against her arm. Without conscious thought, her fingers twitched in response.

Instinctively, she looked up, the worry that briefly flashed in those dark, fathomless eyes giving her a moment's pause. Without a word, he stepped around her and discreetly disappeared after his companions.

Feeling anxious, she watched as Cora approached, reaching for her hand.

"Come," she said, her demeanour calm, her voice low. "We must be as quiet as we can."

Heart pounding, Alice followed tentatively. Through the dense shrubbery, she could see puffs of billowing white smoke rising into the air, the smell of burnt wood becoming more pungent the closer they got to it's source. In the clearing now visible, tall trees stood guard like sentinels over the crumbling facade of a rustic cabin. What was left of the structure was blackened and charred, the deafening silence surrounding the somber scene causing the hairs on the back of her neck to stand on end.

With a horrible sense of foreboding, she watched as Uncas, Chingachgook and Nathaniel vaulted over the wooden fence protecting the property line, their rifles drawn as they cautiously approached what was left of the homestead.

Alice saw Uncas kneel to the ground. What lay at his feet caused her hands to clap over her mouth, stifling her sob. There was a white woman face down on the grass, blood covering her hands and oozing from a vicious wound on her back. Her brown eyes, still open, seemed locked in an everlasting state of terror.

The young Indian ran a light hand over the woman's hair before gently squeezing her arm. The contact, though brief, was filled with warmth and reverence.

_He knows her._ The realisation came quick and sure.

Badly shaken, she wondered who the woman was and what she'd been doing in this defenseless place.

Pulled along by Cora, they stopped to the side of the structure, their position affording her a view of what was left of the interior. Uncas was standing inside, a lonely, solitary figure as he surveyed the damage. There was something different in his stance, the lines of his body taunt with an emotion she'd not seen him display in their short acquaintance: anger.

Feeling guilty for intruding upon his private moment, she looked away; her mind trying to comprehend what her eyes had trouble assimilating. Then, just when she'd thought she'd seen the worst of it, she gazed upon the lifeless body of a boy, no more than four or five, lying prone beneath a fallen section of the roof. Frozen, she stared at his bare little feet, black with ash and soot, her heart clutching painfully in her chest.

_So this is the price of war_, she thought achingly.

Overcome with a sense of despair, she closed her eyes. It seemed so pointless, a young life lay to ruin before he'd ever truly lived. What manner of person would do this to woman and a child? She would never be able to comprehend what satisfaction anyone could attain from performing such a heinous and inhumane act, the brutality well beyond her realm of understanding. Her sheltered and cosseted life had not prepared her for confronting the depths to which man would sink on account of vengeance and hatred. All around her everything was in disarray, burnt beyond recognition, the lives of those poor souls reduced to nothing more than smoke and ash.

_And what for?_ her mind screamed. There seemed no prize on this earth worth gaining that would justify such senseless bloodshed.

Cora had been right all along. She was naïve. She knew nothing about life, about the hardships that others endured, the unending struggle to survive in a place that granted no mercies to the feeble. Survival of the fittest. That was what living out here was all about. Those who were strong enough, lived another day in an attempt to forge some kind of a future while those who weren't fell by the way side, one less burden for someone else to carry.

Her vision clouding, she blinked rapidly. She would not break down.

As Uncas walked out of the collapsing cabin, his head lifted, his eyes finding hers, the pain and anguish radiating from them impossible to miss. Her mouth opened, her instinct to say something, but nothing was forthcoming. It was probably for the best since he'd already looked away, crouching down beside his father and Nathaniel, his head leaning heavily against his rifle as they talked.

"Let us look after them," Duncan said, moving in their direction.

"Leave them," Chingachgook replied, standing. Nathaniel stood too, but not before laying a comforting hand against the back of Uncas's head. The gesture spoke volumes. With one last forlorn look at the pitiful remains of the cabin, he too got to his feet and turned to leave.

Confused, she wondered why they weren't accepting Duncan's offer. Surely if they'd known these people as she was sure they had, they'd want to lay them to rest?

Cora spoke up. "Whoever they are, though they're strangers, they're at least entitled to a Christian burial."

The men ignored her, walking on.

"They cannot be left behind," she continued, speaking directly to Nathaniel.

He kept moving. "Let us go, Miss."

Alice watched helplessly as Uncas, his face a blank mask, walked past her without any word or acknowledgement. Though she did not understand what was happening, she was capable of recognising when someone else was in pain.

Cora though, never one to accept any edict without appeal, continued to challenge Nathaniel. "I will not! I've seen the face of war before, Sir, but I've not seen war made upon women and children. And almost as cruel as your indifference!"

_Oh Cora, don't you see?_ Alice cried silently. _They are _not_ indifferent._

Nathaniel, taking exception to her words, turned back suddenly, his strides angry and purposeful. Cora, clearly rattled, took a few cautious steps back. Surprised, Alice noticed that it was the first time she could ever recall her sister being intimidated by anyone.

"Miss Munro, they are not strangers," he declared passionately. "And they stay as they lay."

Alice moved to Cora's side and reached for her hand. Wrapping their arms around each other, both of them desperately seeking comfort, the women hurriedly followed the three men as they walked away from the smouldering remains.

* * *

><p>Though their group had never been particularly talkative, it was apparent that earlier events had sent everyone retreating into the sanctuary of their own private thoughts. Thus, the latter part of the day was passed in silence, Alice having long since given up on her attempts to match Duncan's much larger strides since she didn't have the strength to maintain it, and instead, followed sluggishly at a lesser pace.<p>

While she resolved to avoid contemplating the tragedy they'd just witnessed for the sake of self-preservation, she couldn't refrain from thinking about the merciless throbbing of her blistered foot as she negotiated her way around a tricky bend. She still had no intention of alerting anyone to its presence; after all, what was her minor injury in the grand scheme of things? As far as she was aware, the condition was not fatal, and if others could suffer in silence, then she was determined to do the same.

Her own anguish aside, she wanted desperately to convey her sympathies to Uncas, to offer words of condolence that wouldn't seem paltry or pretentious, but nothing came to mind, nor did she think she had the courage to voice them even if they had. She, who had been tutored all her life in the art of conversation, was now completely at a loss. Then again, perhaps it was a good thing since discussing one's personal grief was hardly considered a suitable topic to pursue in casual conversation. Uncas, for his part, kept up the rear watch, his footfalls silent, his presence as always, felt rather than heard.

Ambling along, she winced as her wound once more chafed against the side of her boot.

"I should tend to your foot, Miss."

_He knows?_ "Excuse me?"

He looked down at her left boot. "Your foot. I can help."

The very idea of giving him permission to look at so private a part of her body was preposterous. She might even have laughed had their circumstances not been what they were. Show him her foot, indeed!

"I'm fine, thank you."

She started forward again, the skin chafing painfully, when she heard him sigh. It was the first time that he'd ever articulated any kind of emotion in her presence.

Gently he grasped her arm. "Let me look."

His voice was soft, his eyes earnest. For a moment she couldn't speak.

Feeling foolish, she looked away before explaining. "It's not proper."

He frowned. "I don't see anyone out here to object, Miss."

He was right, of course, but that was completely beside the point. She opened her mouth to tell him so when she noticed that he'd already opened the bag he kept slung across his arm. Removing a tiny deerskin pouch, the contents a mystery, he set it down on a rock in front of him. With a raised eyebrow in her direction, he waited.

Chewing her bottom lip indecisively, she contemplated her options. She could always ignore him and carry on walking; that would send as strong a message as any. Besides, it would be unseemly to allow such a thing…but surely she wouldn't have to reveal her entire foot? Perhaps just her heel? It really was hurting quite badly.

_Oh, stop being so absurd!_ she berated. It wasn't as though the sight of her pale flesh was going to send him into a fit of uncontrollable desire.

Heat creeping into face at the ridiculous thought, which she chalked down to nerves, she made her decision. Determined to behave as matter of factly as he was, she sat down primly on a nearby log and unlaced her left boot with shaky hands. Task complete, she considered her next move.

Did he _have_ to stare?

Relieved when he turned his back to her, she quickly reached up and peeled her silk stocking down until the affected extremity was exposed. Leaving her toes demurely covered, she pulled her muddied skirt as low as possible to conceal her bare leg. With her heel finally visible, she grimaced at the sight of the angry, red blister rising against her skin.

Stiffening instinctively when Uncas kneeled before her, she forced herself to relax when his hands reached for her foot. With extreme care he ran a finger lightly across the irate skin. Grabbing his canteen, he started to pour some cold water over the wound, the coolness a blessed relief against her heated flesh, when the bottom of her skirt fell forward, impeding his inspection.

With calm efficiency, he flicked her skirt upward, her dainty ankle now on full display. Her eyes widening, a strangled gasp of mortification stuck in her throat as his eyes caught hers, a flicker of amusement barely discernible in their treacle depths. Her cheeks flamed.

_Breathe_, she reminded herself.

Resting her foot against his thigh, he reached for the soft pouch, his movements capable and confident as he dipped a few fingers into the lavender paste, rubbing a thick layer onto the blister.

Her heart pounding for reasons unknown, she darted her tongue out to moisten her dry lips.

"What is that?"

His face was so close she could see the fine sheen of sweat close to his hairline. "Comfrey. It's a herb my people use to reduce swelling."

She nodded as though she understood perfectly when in reality he could have told her it was cows dung and she would have reacted in exactly the same distracted fashion. No one had ever touched her so intimately, least of all a strange Indian man. She had no idea how she was supposed to be feeling.

Silence descended.

Swallowing her discomfort, she decided to redirect her thoughts.

Softly she asked, "Who were those people back there?"

He stiffened imperceptibly; quiet for so long, she thought he wasn't going to respond. "John and Alexandra Cameron," he answered at last. "They lived there with their two children."

"I'm sorry."

He nodded, acknowledging her words.

"Why didn't you bury them?"

He grabbed a clean piece of cloth from his bag, tearing it into strips. "If anyone was looking for our trail, they would see it as confirmation that we'd passed through."

_They did it for our protection._ Her face softened. "Then I must thank you again. My sister's words were callous and cruel."

He shrugged, folding one strip and placing it against the blister as he reached for another to secure it in place. "She didn't know any better."

Looking at him, head bent diligently over his task, something unfamiliar stirred within her breast.

Alarmed, she pulled her foot from his hand. "That's much better, thank you."

Their eyes locked, his staring so deeply into hers that she felt a wave of embarrassment wash over her.

_He really does have beautiful eyes,_ she thought, fascinated.

A bird chirped in the distance, breaking the spell. Confused, she looked away.

Uncas reached for his pouch, turning his back to her so that she could right her clothing.

Hastily she pulled her stocking back over her foot and up her leg before lacing her boots. Already her heel felt better, the paste and bandage a welcome buffer against the earlier friction.

"Ready, Miss?" he asked as he swung his bag across his shoulder.

Tying the knot on her boot, she nodded grudgingly, having momentarily forgotten that their trek was not yet over. She was so tired.

"We'll spend the night just up ahead," he said. "The others should already be there."

She attempted to stand, her limbs weighty and uncooperative, her knees a little wobbly.

_Just a little further,_ she encouraged, _then you can rest._

Unexpectedly Uncas extended a hand towards her. Palm up, his skin was brown and calloused, clearly used to rough work. It was strange, a day ago, no, a few hours ago, the gesture would have had her scrambling away in fright, questioning his intentions. But now, having come this far, the sight made her feel something entirely different: _safe._

Placing her hand in his, she marvelled at the contrasts; soft and hard, light and dark. He pulled her to her feet, his touch lingering.

Her stomach a sudden whirlwind of butterflies, she was shocked by how much she _didn't_ want to pull away, how much she wanted to preserve the feelings of security and protection that he invoked, wanting to wrap it around her like a blanket in order to forget, if only for the moment, the crippling sense of helplessness and devastation that had become her recent companion.

Appalled by the insanity of her desires and the impropriety of giving them any credence, she did the only thing that a proper young Englishwoman should: she severed the connection and walked away, but unfortunately not in time to hide the tell-tale splash crimson that had fanned across her face, giving him hope.


	4. Chapter 4

Though very much alive, they spent their first night on the trail to the Fort amidst the dead.

Despite understanding the reasons behind choosing a burial ground as their place of refuge, to Alice, the fact that corpses were suspended above her head was not a particularly comforting sight. Duncan had explained to her that some Indian tribes were superstitious about disturbing the dead and as such, it was the safest place to be.

So, after a supper of more jerky and water, they settled down for the night. Not that she knew how she'd ever get a moments rest when death was quite literally staring her in the face. If anyone had told Alice that she'd soon be spending an evening beneath the stars she might have found the reveal exciting. However, had they added that she'd also be sharing that space with the mummified remains of deceased natives, she would have balked. This was definitely not the turn she'd envisioned her adventure taking.

Uncas, who'd left a while earlier to do some scouting, returned with the somber news that they were being tracked, probably by the same war party who'd raided the Cameron's cabin. Having seen what they were capable of, the news was more than a little frightening. In preparation, the men checked their ammunition and took up defensive positions. Chingachgook headed to the back, standing in the shadow of a tall tree, his eyes deftly staring into the night. Nathaniel was behind a grassy bank, his rifle laying in wake beside him should it be required. Uncas, also behind the bank but further away, was the closest to her. This arrangement was a tremendous relief, though for what reason she couldn't say, or more accurately, refused to examine.

She and Cora had been instructed to stay hidden amongst the taller grass where it would be difficult to spot them in the bright light being cast by the full moon. Duncan was at their side, his musket at the ready. While they all waited, armament at hand, to see if they would be discovered, the tension inside her body slowly mounted to nearly unbearable levels.

Cora, who'd been distracted ever since her confrontation with Nathaniel, had been sneaking looks in his direction all evening. Alice knew this to mean that her sister felt guilty about her harsh words and was probably thinking of the best way to approach him without having to sacrifice too much of her pride. She must have reached some inner settlement because without warning, she stood and hastily made her way over to where he lay crouched on the ground. Out of ear-shot, Alice couldn't decipher what they were saying, not that she would have been interested in eavesdropping even if she could. Duncan, clearly unhappy with the new arrangement, turned his back to her as he watched the couple through narrowed eyes.

Sitting with her legs drawn up, her hands circling her knees, Alice laid her head down and tightly squeezed her eyes shut. Everything was so still it felt as though they'd been frozen in time, no one moving, no one making a sound. Except for her. In the silence, her breathing sounded about as subtle as rain on a tin roof, at least to her own ears. She was hyperventilating; a condition she tried desperately to gain control over, but seemed to be failing miserably.

Suddenly there was a rustle in the grass, the faint breeze carrying words in a language she didn't understand. Prompted into action, the men grabbed their weapons and got into position, the clicks of their collective guns as they were cocked shattering her nerves. She was shivering uncontrollably, her breaths now coming in gasps. There was something out there and she was afraid. She could hear those whispers drawing ever closer, her heart pumping faster with each passing second.

Even with Duncan at her side, she felt exposed, at risk. The sentiment was unjust and she felt disloyal for even thinking it, but it was true. The only time she'd felt completely safe since they'd left the carnage of George Road behind them, had been when she was with Uncas. She didn't understand it, why he specifically had a way of making her feel so protected, as though nothing could harm her with him at her side. Perhaps it was the way in which he went about things, with a quiet determination that held no hint of arrogance or conceit; so capable. Or perhaps it was because he always seemed to be there when she needed him, someone she could count on, no matter what. Or perhaps it was because he'd never been anything but kind and gentle, even when her own sister would have long since lost patience with her. From the moment they'd met, he'd done nothing but help and support her, always with the same unwavering forebearance that she'd come to attribute to him.

Now, huddled and slightly isolated from everyone else, she felt more alone than she ever had and that feeling caused all those fears and doubts she'd managed to subdue all day to push forward, weakening her cognitive defenses. She wished to God that something would happen; a shot, a scream, anything to release the loathsome tension threatening to choke her.

She wanted it to go away._ I just want to feel safe again._

Raising her head, she glanced over to where Uncas lay, so still she could barely make out his form in the grass. Craving the asylum of his presence, she scrambled to her knees and crawled as quietly as she could in his direction. It seemed to take her forever, the distance miniscule in reality, but in her mind there may well have been a continent separating them.

When she finally drew equal to him, her breathing was harsh and uneven as though she'd run a mile.

_He's here. Relax,_ she kept telling herself.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him waver, glancing at her, then back ahead, then back towards her. Suddenly he dropped his weapon, his arms coming around her, his one hand clamping over her mouth to muffle the sounds of her ragged breathing while the other one held her close.

"Shhhh," he whispered soothingly into her ear, the tone of his voice calming her like nothing else could.

His embrace was tight, his arms like bands of steel around her, and yet she was not afraid. The heat of his body against hers was such a welcome relief, such an affirmation of life, that she closed her eyes, instinctively pushing closer to him. He smelled like earth and sun and forest, a combination that was inexplicably comforting. She knew it was not decent, that she should maintain the correct distance between them, but at that moment she was just so mollified to feel ensconced within the shelter of his embrace, that she couldn't care that her reputation would be in ruins if this moment was ever revealed to anyone of consequence.

Alice felt his heartbeat at her back, strong and steady and she naturally matched her breathing to it, her fear subsiding in increments until it disappeared completely. She wasn't sure how long they stayed like that, it could have been mere moments, but when he eventually released her, his arms retreating as his body moved away, she felt cold and empty.

"They're gone," he said softly, a shiver running through her at the feel of his warm breath on her neck.

She nodded, sneaking a look over her shoulder at him. He was so close, the gold of his earring twinkling in the moonlight as he leaned over her.

"They won't come back?" she asked, hopefully.

He shook his head, his features obscured by the darkness. "Get some sleep, Miss. We're starting early tomorrow."

"I-I'm sorry about earlier," she babbled, lowering her voice. "I could have revealed our location to-"

He touched her shoulder, his hand warm and heavy and her words died in her throat. "It's all right."

Too embarrassed to say any more, her belly aflutter, she curled onto her side and willed sleep to claim her.

She slept deeply, waking only once in the night to turn over, her eyes cracking open slightly. Uncas was still there, sitting up against a tree, his rifle between his legs. Inexplicably soothed by the sight of him, she blinked, her eyes meeting those deep, dark orbs as they stared straight at her. Her mind a haze of exhaustion, her eyes fell closed again, her body relaxing as a feeling of extraordinary reassurance washed over her.

* * *

><p>The following morning they were up at dawn. Tired, her body aching in places she hadn't known existed, Alice forced down the familiar taste of dried meat, knowing that she needed the strength it would provide for the slog ahead. They would reach the Fort today and she would see her Papa again. That thought spurned her on as they made their way through the forest, the weather as hot and humid as before. Pushing her damp hair off her forehead, she was glad that there were no mirrors around because she was sure that she looked a sight. Judging by Cora's bedraggled appearance, she knew it would be naive to assume that she appeared any better.<p>

The day progressed quickly. Perhaps it was her eagerness to see her father, or perhaps it was because the effort to cover the necessary ground was thankfully easier than what had passed before. It was nearly dusk Nathaniel indicated that they were almost there.

"At the top of the next ridge, the Fort's downhill a bit."

"The men of the regiment will fetch water from the lake, build fires and provide every comfort you desire," Duncan promised.

Alice smiled at him as he helped her up a steep slope. "I cannot wait to see Papa."

As they crested the hill, they dropped slightly as Nathaniel had predicted. Worrying though, were the deep rolling roars growing louder and louder, like thunder in the distance. Eager for a glimpse of the Fort, Alice stood on her toes in order to see beyond Cora. When her sister finally moved, she inhaled sharply. The horizon was red and orange; puffs of thick black smoke ballooned into the atmosphere while balls of fire flew across the sky and exploded in spectacular flashes of lightening.

_The Fort is under attack!_ she realised frantically. Why would their father have sent for them if this was happening? It made no sense at all.

Hurrying, they reached the edge of Lake George and waited. Nathaniel had spotted a canoe further down the embankment and went to commandeer it so that she and Cora wouldn't have to swim. Bringing it closer, he helped her sister inside.

Without a word, Uncas appeared, lifting her clean off the ground and depositing her carefully in front of her sibling.

"Stay low," was all he said before he helped Duncan push the canoe deeper into the water. Swallowing nervously, she crouched down as instructed, her hands gripping the sides of the boat as it gently swayed from side to side. Above their heads, glowing embers continued to fly lighting up the sky. In the distance she could see the red and gold uniforms of the soldiers at the top of the ramparts, their black tricorne hats bobbing up and down as they moved around in a flurry of activity. There were screams too, some from ahead of her and some from behind. The only thing that appeared calm in the midst of all the pandemonium was the lake as the canoe slid silently through the black water towards the dock.

The closer they got to land, the louder the sound of the cannons became until she visibly jumped every time one launched.

Uncas, now fully submerged beneath the water, his hand on the side of the canoe, inched it forward slightly until it _just_ touched hers. Surprised, she looked down to where their fingers rested side by side, knowing intuitively that his action had been deliberate. Consoled by his thoughtful yet discreet gesture, she reciprocated, moving her index finger ever so slightly until it overlapped his pinkie, curling to hold it captive. That connection between them, however nebulous, was like a lifeline to her, boosting her plummeting spirits.

Soon they reached the other side. Chingachgook and Duncan held the vessel steady as Nathaniel and Uncas helped them alight, soldiers running to their aid once they recognized Duncan's uniform. Cora was already walking ahead of her, Nathaniel with a hand at her elbow. The noise deafening, Alice reached for Uncas at the same time that he reached for her, assisting her up the ramp leading into the Fort.

They moved quickly.

"Can you manage?" he asked, his voice raised so that she'd hear him over the commotion.

"Thank you, yes," she called, out of breath.

When they reached the top of the rise, Duncan interceded, guiding her away from Uncas and towards Cora. She felt the loss keenly. Her sister reached for her hand and Alice grasped it tightly as they were escorted towards their fathers quarters.

The Fort was in chaos. Men, some in regimental uniforms, some local militia, some Indians, hurried around frantically towards their destinations, many knocking into one another in their haste. It all passed in a blur; the sights, the sounds. It was too much for her senses to absorb all at once. There were calls of, "Hello boys!" and "Nathaniel!" but she didn't know from where they were coming.

When she heard, "Uncas!" she instinctively turned, her eyes scanning and meeting his just as a man she didn't recognise reached his side to embrace him. Pulled forward again, she stumbled over her dress just as an explosion went off to her right. Ducking, she looked up, relief washing over her when she saw her father striding purposefully towards them.

"Papa! Papa!" she exclaimed, running into his arms.

"Alice! Cora!" Her father hugged her close with one arm, his other one reaching for her sister. "Why are you here?!" he demanded angrily.

He glanced towards Duncan. "And where the hell are my reinforcements?"

Wrapping his coat around her, he hurriedly walked them inside his accommodations. "Get Mr Phelps!" he shouted at someone.

As he threw the coat on a nearby chair, Alice turned towards her father. He needed to explain what was happening. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook enter the room.

"I told you to stay away," he said, looking at her and then towards Cora. "Why did you disobey me, girls?"

Confused, Cora replied, "When? How? I-"

"My letter," he explained.

"There was none," her sister informed him.

"What?!"

"There was no letter," she repeated.

"I sent three couriers to Webb," he said to Duncan.

"One called Magua arrived," the Major explained.

"He delivered no such message," reiterated Cora.

"Does Webb not even know we're under siege?"

"Sir, Webb has no idea...and he certainly has no idea to send reinforcements!"

Her father's face fell, worry washing over his features. Then realising where he was, he gave them a small smile, taking each of their hands. She knew he meant to reassure them, but Alice wasn't convinced.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"On the George Road," Duncan explained, "attacked."

"We're fine," Cora assured him.

Alice looked at her father. "Are you all right?" Everyone had been asking about them, but she wanted to know about him. He'd been stuck in a place that was presently under siege.

"Yes," he replied, squeezing her hand.

"What will happen here, Papa?" With no reinforcements coming, things were bound to get worse.

Her father hugged her close. "It will be all right, girl."

"This Magua led us into it. Eighteen killed. These men came to our aid," Duncan said, his head jerking in the direction of Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook. "They guided us here."

Alice noted the way Cora looked at Nathaniel and the way he looked right back.

_Something's happened between them_, she realised, surprised that she hadn't picked up on it before. Then again, she'd been a little distracted herself.

Her father turned towards their three saviours. "Thank you," he said, sincerely. "Do you need anything?"

"Help ourselves to a few horns from your powder stores?" Nathaniel asked.

"And some food." Her eyes fell on Uncas as he said the words. He looked beyond her father, his eyes connecting with hers just as she looked away, her cheeks flushing.

"Indebted to you," her father said just as another blast sounded, closer this time. Sand filtered down into the room from above.

Alice snuck a worried look at Uncas, noticing for the first time that his shirt was torn and bloodied on the left.

_He's hurt?_ she wondered, concerned.

"Miss Cora, how are you?" came a male voice Alice recognised as the military surgeon's.

Cora smiled politely, greeting the newcomer. "Hello, Mr Phelps."

"Mrs McCaan will get some dry clothes for you," he offered politely.

"Thank you," she said.

Her father turned back to her. "Go with your sister, Alice," he instructed gently. She knew he wanted them to leave so that he could talk with Duncan and the others. Since she knew he'd never allow her to stay, even if she asked, she hugged him tightly, glad to see him alive.

"It will be all right, girl," he said again, rubbing a hand against her hair. "It will be all right."

Pulling back she walked past him, her eyes lifting to meet Uncas's. She wanted to ask him where he'd been injured and if it had been on account of her, but that was impossible. Her eyes lingering on his enigmatic gaze, she was forced to leave without comment.

Following Mr Phelps and Cora blindly, she was suddenly seized by the most unsettling thought: was that was the last time she'd ever see him? After all, now that they'd fulfilled their promise to escort them to the Fort, there was no reason for any of them to stay. The idea that he'd leave, that their last moment in one another's company had been one filled with no words passing between them, suffused her with an acute sense of agony. Surely this was not how things were meant to end? Would she not at least have an opportunity to thank him for everything that he'd done for her? For all of them?

She wanted to stop and turn around, but knew it was hopeless. How could she possibly explain to others what she herself did not understand?

Frustrated and perplexed in equal measures, she recognised the now familiar emotion flooding through her: fear. Only this time, its source was not only the current danger surrounding her, but also the very real possibility that she'd never see Uncas again.

Clasping her sister's hand tighter, the latter, rather than the former, made her eyes well with tears.


	5. Chapter 5

She'd never take the simple pleasures in life for granted again.

After a bath and a hot meal, Alice felt marginally restored. She and Cora had been shown to their father's lodgings where they'd both taken turns in the tub washing their hair and scrubbing the past two days' worth of dirt and grime off their bodies. As promised, Mrs McCaan had provided both of them with something clean to wear. The dresses were nothing fancy, but she didn't particularly care, grateful because anything freshly laundered would have been preferable to spending another day in her filthy pink gown.

Sitting on the bed while Cora brushed the knots out of her long golden mane, Alice asked hesitatingly, "Do you think Mr Poe and his companions will leave now that we are safely with Papa?"

Behind her she felt her sister's hands falter slightly before resuming their work. "I do not know... though I would think so, yes."

Her hopes came crashing down. _I'm never going to see him again_, she thought wretchedly.

"They are an odd trio," she commented absent-mindedly.

"Yes," Cora concurred, a peculiar fondness in her voice. "Did you know that Chingachgook adopted Mr Poe as a child after both his parents were killed?"

Alice shook her head, her hair brushing against the back of her neck. "How odd. It does make sense though, now that you mention it. They behave like a family."

"Hmmm," Cora agreed.

Turning towards her sister, Alice regarded her seriously. "Cora, what will happen to us?"

Her sibling smiled indulgently. "Do not worry about that, Alice. Everythin-"

"...will be all right, I know," she finished irritably. "I've heard that already. I want to know what's _really_ going to happen."

Cora looked taken aback by her fervour. "Nothing bad," she stated, unconvincingly.

Alice stood, feeling an irrational burst of anger towards the other woman. "Do not lie to me! I think I've seen enough over the past two days' to indicate that all will not be well here."

"Alice?" Cora asked, concern darkening her features as she moved to touch her arm. "Where is this coming from?"

"I do not wish to be treated as a feeble child," she declared boldly, surprising herself. "I want to know the truth."

Cora looked shocked and honestly, Alice could understand why. She never challenged anyone, that was more her sister's domain. Ordinarily she just accepted what was told to her without question. However, the thought of doing so now, after everything she'd just lived through made her feel unusually angry.

She was about to repeat the question when Cora replied, "The French are gaining the upper hand, and quickly. Nonetheless, father has sent a courier to Colonel Webb at Fort Edward requesting reinforcements."

"Will they get here in time?"

Cora nodded. "If all goes to plan, day after tomorrow."

Relief seeping into her bones, she sank into the softness of the mattress.

"And the local militia?" she asked, remembering the atrocity that had occurred at the Cameron's cabin. "Will they be granted leave?"

A flicker of anger flashed in Cora's eyes. "No," she said softly.

"No?" Alice echoed in disbelief. She'd seen first hand what was happening to their homes, to their families.

"Duncan did not corroborate Mr Poe's story and so father denied the militia's request to leave."

Alice couldn't believe it, outraged. _How could Duncan do such a despicable thing?_

"He's jealous," she realised, not meaning to say the words out loud.

"What?" Cora asked, her cheeks reddening.

Alice felt a little awkward. "I think he disapproves of your... friendship with Mr Poe."

Cora grabbed some clothing off a nearby chair and started folding it.

"Well," she said, matter-of-factly, "that is none of his concern."

It was rather amusing to see her sister behave so self-consciously. "I don't disagree," she said. "But he did ask you to marry him, didn't he?"

She was glad when Cora didn't bother denying it. "Yes, he did."

"And you're going to refuse?" she prompted.

Cora nodded. "My feelings..." she trailed off and Alice didn't need her to finish. It was clear that her sister was in love with someone else.

Reaching for her sibling's hand, she asked, "Are you sure?"

Cora nodded. "I could not marry someone who was incapable of acting in accordance with what was morally correct."

It was Alice's turn to nod. She could understand that. Duncan's jealousy did not excuse his behaviour. What they'd witnessed had been horrific and denying those men the opportunity to defend their families and their homes was wrong. Duncan should have known better.

"But you should not trouble yourself with that," Cora said sitting down beside her, running a hand over her hair.

"Cora," Alice started, her voice rising slightly. "I do not want to be mollycoddled anymore."

"It's been a difficult few days," her sister said soothingly, brushing her ire aside. "You must be exhausted. Why don't you try to get some sleep?"

Alice felt another spurt of annoyance, but shoved it down. Cora was only trying to help and it wouldn't do either one of them any good if they continued to argue. And, she _was_ tired.

But as she lay down, closing her eyes, sleep refused to claim her.

_Uncas_. She had to see him. To thank him of course, she reminded herself primly. If they were to part ways, then the right thing to do would be to let him know how much she appreciated all that he'd done for her. But how? It wasn't as though she could just stroll out of their quarters and go looking for him. It would raise too many questions she wasn't capable of answering. Also, she wouldn't have a clue where to start her search.

She was attempting to think of a plan when the door burst open.

"Cora!" came Duncan's voice.

"Shhh," was her sister's reply.

His voice lowered. "I wanted to talk to you."

Another such opportunity would not present itself. Alice rolled over and stood. She couldn't look at the Major, her disappointment in him still too great.

"Talk to Duncan, Cora. I must manage." Then she added needlessly, the words aimed as much at her sister as at herself. "I cannot be an invalid school girl."

"Alice!" Cora called after her, stunned.

She continued walking. "I'll see if Mr Phelps needs anything."

With those parting words, she closed the door behind her.

Outside, her mind was a jumble of thoughts. Where would she find him? She didn't know where to begin so, somewhat deflated, she made her way to the infirmary as she'd promised Cora she would. It was the only place she actually knew how to get to in any case.

There were bodies everywhere, each of them in different stages of injury. The sight made her a little queasy, but she ignored the feeling, forging deeper into the room until she saw Mr Phelps attending to an old gentleman with a nasty gash on his leg.

Schooling her features, she asked, "Can I be of any help?"

He gave her the same look of polite indulgence that she was rapidly growing to resent and shook his head. "It's fine, Miss Alice, you do not need to trouble yourself."

_Why do they all think I'm useless?_ she thought, gritting her teeth.

"You're sure there's _nothing_ I could assist you with?" As she spoke, her eyes deliberately made a slow sweep of the over-crowded room.

His face flushing, he glanced past her shoulder. "Well, if you're up to it, there is a young fellow in the back. He needs his bandage secured."

Her stomach lurching unpleasantly at the thought of what lay ahead, she bolstered her courage and nodded politely at him.

Distracted by the the thought of what she was about to encounter, she didn't immediately notice the object of her recent turmoil until she was practically upon him. Her eyes nearly popping our of her skull, she stopped dead in her tracks.

The room was sparse and dimly lit. A rustic wooden table stood in the center, a few chairs scattered about. Beyond the door she could hear voices, but no one within earshot.

Uncas was standing with his back to her, his shirt removed and lying in a haphazard heap on the table beside him. Absurdly, she realised that it was the first time she'd ever seen him without it. His long, jet black hair hung loosely down his back, a braid down the center covered by red and white beads. The bits of bare coppery skin that peeked underneath appeared smooth and warm, the urge to reach out and touch it nearly overcoming her good sense.

Her cheeks reddened at the scandalous thought, her heart tripping over itself.

As if sensing someone's presence behind him, he turned around and Alice stopped breathing altogether. His torso, as naked as his back, was the most beautiful thing she'd ever seen. Hairless and unblemished, the candlelight glinted off his skin's surface, reminding her of softened caramel. His stomach looked hard and flat, the muscles defined and rippling as he twisted to face her.

She knew she ought to look away, _she had to_, and yet she couldn't. Her eyes seemed determined to feast upon him, to memorise every detail, embedding it so deeply into her brain that she'd never be able to forget. Her gaze travelling across the span of his narrow hips, she glanced at his trousers, if they could even be called that considering that both sides of his thighs were clearly visible, the corded muscles tensed as he stood.

Her face burning, she began to feel faint and remembered to breathe, gulping in copious amounts of oxygen, her heart hammering.

There was a red gouge on the the lower part of his torso.

"You're hurt," she said, her concern propelling her forward automatically.

Standing in front of him, their eyes met, the heat in his causing her stomach to flip-flop.

"Just a scratch," he said, his eyes lingering knowingly on hers.

_He can't possibly know what I was thinking, can he?_ she wondered, mortified.

"Can I help?" she asked, impulsively.

He gestured to the white cloth on the table. "Your sister tied it the first time, but not tightly enough. I came back to redo it."

Determined to be useful, she declared with more confidence than she felt. "Have a seat and I shall do so."

Her colour heightening under the intensity of his scrutiny, she grabbed the strip of cloth and waited for him to sit on the edge of the table before leaning against him so that she could wrap it around the back of his waist.

She swallowed nervously. "Will you be leaving soon?" She dreaded the answer, avoiding his eyes.

His body was like a furnace, radiating heat. Her palms grew clammy.

"Yes."

He was staring again.

"Oh," was all she could muster, her heart sinking, even as it thumped painfully against her ribs.

_This is outrageous!_ she berated. Why should she care whether he stayed or left? He was nothing to her.

But as she thought the words, her heart rejected them. He did not mean nothing to her. The problem was that he seemed to mean far too much.

"Where to?" she heard herself asking.

"To winter with the Delaware, my mother's people." He hesitated. "I'm to get married."

Her stomach dropped to the floor. "You're engaged?" she choked, her eyes searching his desperately.

"Not yet," he replied, her relief so palpable that she nearly sagged against the table. "But it's time I settled down. It would make my father and brother very happy."

"And what about you?" she asked, hating herself for caring about the answer. "Would it make you happy?"

She snuck a look at him through lowered lashes. He was staring so intently, she had to force herself not to squirm.

"If I found the right woman," he replied cryptically.

Silence followed his statement.

Desperate for something to say, she remembered her reason for wanting to seek him out. "I-I wanted to thank you-"

"You don't have to," he interjected.

Ignoring him she rambled on, "...for all your help over the past two days. You've been very attentive and I appreciate-"

"Miss, you really-"

"...everything that you've done to make-"

"Alice," he said at last, his voice soft and deep.

Her eyes widened, lifting to meet his. It was the first time he'd ever said her name. She rather liked the way it sounded.

He reached up and gently brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear, sensation trailing in their wake. She couldn't move, her eyes held captive by the sensual storm in his.

_How did I fail to notice how handsome he is?_

Slowly his hand grasped her chin, her body moving forward instinctively, settling into the hollow between his thighs. His other hand settled at her waist, the lightness of his touch foreign but far from unpleasant. Had she been thinking clearly she might have died of shame, but since she wasn't capable of coherent thought at that moment, she just allowed herself to feel.

_He's going to kiss me,_ she thought dazedly.

Uncas took his time, giving her ample opportunity to pull back. She should have, but she honestly didn't want to. It felt as though everything that had happened between them since the moment he'd stopped her from running after the horses on the road to Albany had lead her to this juncture. To this decision.

Placing her hands on his shoulders, his skin hot and supple beneath her fingers, she stopped thinking like a well-bred lady ought to.

With their mouths inches apart, her breath suspended, her eyes sweeping closed in anticipation. His lips were cool and firm against hers, soft and coaxing, turning her knees to jelly. He didn't demand, merely explored, seducing her with a series of feather-light caresses until she moaned softly, wanting more. His fingers transferred from her chin to cradle the back of her neck, guiding her even closer, his hand at her waist moving around her back, pulling her fully against him.

The contact was electric. Her body bowed into his, craving the heat he emitted as his tongue drifted around the corners of her mouth, teasing her. Unable to resist, she shyly opened to him, gasping when he invaded, probing the warm cavern within. Caught up in the delicious sensations flooding through her entire body, all so foreign to her, her hands trailed up his shoulders and lifted to touch his hair. It was soft and silky, her fingers threading into it, enjoying the luxurious feel.

The kiss went on and on. Alice wasn't sure for how long, all she knew was that she never wanted it to end. Had he been greedy, demanding more than she was willing to give, she might long since have run off in fear. But he seemed to understand her, she was beginning to believe better than she understood herself, and so he gave instead of taking, offered instead of demanding, was patient and gentle instead of brusque and severe. His consideration acted as a heavy aphrodisiac, making her the surprising aggressor.

Somewhere beyond the shelter of their cocoon, an explosion sounded, loud and terrifying, jolting Alice out of her impassioned stupor. Regaining control of her faculties, she backed out of his embrace, her hands flying to her lips, feeling how moist and swollen they were, an obvious consequence of her wanton behaviour. Confused, she stepped backward, staring at him through wide, bewildered eyes.

He slowly hopped to his feet but continued to remain silent, hovering uncertainly, his eyes so soft and vulnerable it touched her heart in ways she didn't understand.

Afraid of the intensity of her emotions, she whirled around, choking out a teary "I'm sorry" before fleeing the infirmary and running, as swiftly as her shaky knees could carry her, back towards the sanctuary of her father's quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Cannons blazed and rifles fired off into the night but Alice heard none of it.

She returned to her father's lodgings in somewhat of a daze to find that Cora wasn't there. In truth, she was relieved. She didn't know how she would have explained her red-rimmed eyes and disheveled appearance to her sister. Inexplicably drawn to the mirror she sat down at the wooden dresser and lifted the hand-held oval to look at herself, her hands unsteady as she did so. As her reflection came into focus, she gasped.

She looked... loved. The choice of word seemed preposterous, but it was the only one that came to mind and stuck. Her hair, a golden halo, hung loosely around her face, gently tangled. Her usually pale cheeks were a pretty rose pink, a healthy glimmer radiating from her skin. Her eyes were bright, the colour more like hazel than its familiar brown. Lastly, her lips looked lush and full, which was saying something since they were already naturally plump.

_This is madness_, she told herself, slamming the mirror down with more force than necessary. She cringed when the glass made contact with the dresser, thankfully remaining in tact.

She'd been expecting to see someone ugly, her face altered in an adverse way, reinforcing the feeling of shame that she felt at her lewd conduct. Except she didn't look ugly and she wasn't altered in a negative way. In fact, as confounding as it was, it seemed as though the complete opposite was true. She fairly glowed.

Perplexed, she moved towards the bed, shrugging out of her borrowed dress and into a clean nightgown that Mrs McCaan must have left out for her. Climbing on top of the covers, she curled onto her side, her hands resting beneath her cheek.

_My first kiss._

In all her romantic imaginings, and there had been many, nothing had ever come close to the splendour of the actual experience. It had been wonderful, everything she'd ever imagined and more. Closing her eyes she was transported; she could feel Uncas's hands in her hair, holding her happily enslaved as his mouth breathed life into hers.

"Urgh!" she muttered, punching her pillow.

It was impossible. He was a young Indian man, she an English rose. The very idea of the two of them together was unheard of, a scandal her family would never recover from. Her father would never allow such a thing and she didn't know if she'd ever go directly against his express wishes. And even if by some miracle he did permit it, Uncas could not return to England with them. That was not his place. She couldn't imagine him there, the free-spirited mountain man that he was amidst all the formality and restrictive behaviour of London society. He'd be ridiculed, a thing everyone would gawk at, mock and belittle. In truth, he'd be miserable and it would break her heart to see him so.

No, he belonged here, in the wild unpredictability of the frontier, where he forged his life with the rewards reaped from using only his two hands. And what of her? Where did she belong? Certainly not in this wilderness, where hardship and struggle was the only way of life. But if she was entirely honest with herself, she didn't feel like she completely belonged in England anymore either. The life she'd led before now seemed worthless, without true meaning. Her friends would never understand the growing desire she felt to be useful, to live a life filled with meaning and purpose.

It was all so very confusing.

What she was sure of though, was the fact that Cora would most likely stay with Nathaniel. Her sister hadn't said anything, but Alice was certain. Cora didn't love in half measures. If she wanted something, she'd have it, no matter the consequences. It should have been shocking, but it wasn't really, just the kind of thing that her independent sister would do without any regrets. Alice envied that - her sibling's ability to know her own mind so clearly, without any reservations.

Her infatuation, _and that's all it is_, she reminded herself sternly, would vanish as soon as they set sail and before long Uncas would be nothing more than a distant memory that in time, would cease to exist completely. That thought, meant to bring her solace, made her feel even worse. Tears rolling down her cheeks, she dashed them away angrily, determined to put it out of her mind. Nothing could ever come from their acquaintance, so it was best to forget that anything had ever happened between them.

_Easier said than done_, she thought with a frustrated sigh, her still swollen lips tingling.

Concentrating on clearing her mind, she prayed that the oblivion that sleep guaranteed would claim her. Of course it didn't, not for a long time, but she refused to give up trying. At some point she heard Cora sneak in, and though her sister softly called to her, she pretended to be asleep, not really in the mood for any kind of discourse.

Eventually, some time close to dawn she lost consciousness, her dreams plagued by images of smooth copper skin and dark, soulful eyes.

* * *

><p>Exhausted, Alice woke a few hours later to an empty room. A mild headache throbbed at her temples, testimony to her poor night's rest. Jumping out of bed, she completed her morning toilette and donned the same dress she'd had on the previous night.<p>

Her stomach growling, she was reminded that the last time she'd had anything to eat was immediately after they'd reached the Fort the previous day. While she didn't feel like eating, she knew it wouldn't do her any good to skip more meals. She'd already lost too much weight on their trek through the forest, she didn't want to lose any more. She needed to be strong.

She'd just finished pinning her hair up, when a knock sounded at the door. Giving herself a final once-over in the mirror, she went to see who it was.

_Uncas._ Her heart leapt into her throat at the sight of him. Despite her resolve to get over her vexing fascination, her eyes roved hungrily over him, admiring the way his crisp dark green calico shirt complimented his russet complexion. Those dark eyes stared into hers, his a mixture of tenderness and yearning, the sight of which made her brain turn to mush.

"Morning, Miss."

_No _Alice_ then,_ she noted, unreasonably disappointed. This was what she wanted, wasn't it?

"Good morning," she replied, sounding unnaturally breathy. She could feel the heat rising up the sides of her neck.

"I was wanting to know if your sister was here?"

His deep voice sent vibrations of pleasure through her.

She mentally shook herself. _Stop it!_

"Cora is not here. I'm not sure where she is actually."

Their eyes locked and held.

Hastily, she added, "Is there a message I can give her?"

His jaw tightened, a sign of upset. "Your father arrested my brother for sedition."

Her eyes widened. "What?" she gasped, forgetting her discomfort momentarily. "Why?"

"He assisted Jack and some of the other frontier farmers to leave the Fort last night." His tone was hard, daring her to condemn his kin.

"I wish I'd known of his plans," she said, watching him tense, "then I may have been tempted to help him."

He visibly relaxed, his lips twitching at her words. Heaven help her, but her knees grew weak in response.

"Glad to hear it," he hesitated, then added, "Alice." He said it so softly, his tone identical to the one he'd used when he'd said her name the night before.

Vivid memories rushed to the fore, her colour deepening.

Watching her intently, he took a step into the room and towards her. His purpose was clear.

Heart pounding, Alice took a step back. It was the hardest thing she'd ever done, but she convinced herself that it was for the best.

She saw the flicker of hurt in his eyes at her obvious rejection and she nearly lost her courage.

"Uncas," she started, her voice trembling, "last night... it was a mistake."

As soon as she said the words, his body stiffened and her heart cried out in denial.

"A mistake?" he echoed, quietly.

She swallowed, her throat the texture of dry sand. "Yes. You see, I was distraught and not thinking clearly-"

"You seemed to be thinking just fine to me," he contradicted calmly, her cheeks flaming in response to his insinuation.

"Yes, well, like I was saying, it was a m-mistake and it will not be happening again."

For the first time since they'd met his quiet reserve unnerved her. Wanting to do something, her hands fidgeted nervously with the folds of her skirt.

"Why not?" he asked at last, into the stillness.

_This is the hardest part_. "It's obvious, is isn't?" she replied, hating herself. "We are too different. I am grateful to you of course, but... that is all." He flinched as though she'd struck him and Alice fought hard to keep the tears burning at the back of her throat from spilling onto her cheeks. "I will be heading back to England soon and you... you will be getting married." It hurt to say the last words.

Slowly, he nodded. "I understand," he said quietly.

Alice felt sick. What made it worse was that she knew he wasn't being irreverent. Uncas wasn't like that. He always said exactly what he meant. He thought she was claiming to be too good for him and it broke her heart to know that he seemed to agree.

She wasn't too good for him. That wasn't why she was putting a stop to this... infatuation. He was the best of men - kind, decent, considerate. They were just from two different worlds. It would never work. Would it?

"Uncas," she started, not knowing what she was going to say, but wanting desperately to erase that bleak look in his eyes.

_Is this really what you want,_ her mind screamed,_ to hurt him?_

"Goodbye, Miss," he said suddenly, turning to leave.

Panicked, she called after him, "Goodbye?"

He nodded, somber. "Like you said, you'll be heading home soon, so this is the last time we're likely to see one another." He looked at the ground for a moment, then back tracked until he stood close enough for her to touch him.

Slowly, he raised a finger and gently traced the outline of her cheek, his eyes scanning her face as though he were committing every inch of it to memory, before stepping back. His withdrawal was like a physical pain, her chest so tight she couldn't breathe. He cast one last longing look in her direction. "Be safe," he whispered. "And when you leave this place, don't look back, Miss Munro, just forward. Always look forward."

With those parting words he walked away from her with the same grace and economy that she'd admired the first time she'd seen him striding towards her. She couldn't believe that it had only been a few days' ago. It felt as though she'd known him all her life.

Watching him go through a haze of tears, despair filled her to the brim as her heart shattered into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>Having managed to compose herself, Alice went in search of her sister. She found Cora outside their father's office, fuming. The Fort had gone curiously quiet, all the noise of the previous evening gone. She didn't know whether that was a good sign or perhaps an omen of what was still to come.<p>

"Are you all right?" she asked concerned, her hand reaching for her sister's. "Where is Papa?"

Cora's eyes were red and swollen, Alice noted alarmed. Clearly she'd not been the only Munro in tears overnight. Guilt bubbled up inside of her. She'd been selfish the night before. Cora had called to her and she, too wrapped up in her own misery hadn't taken the time to think of anyone else's needs.

"He's gone out to meet with Monsieur le Marquis. The French are offering terms of surrender. If he accepts, we leave tomorrow."

Alice shivered suddenly. Somehow it just seemed too easy. "And this distresses you?"

"No," Cora replied. "I would be glad to see the end of this war. It's-"

"Mr Poe," Alice guessed, softly.

Her sister's eyes met hers, filling with unshed tears. "He's to be hanged."

"I know," she replied sympathetically.

At Cora's surprised look, she explained, leaving out more than she revealed, "Uncas came looking for you earlier. He mentioned that Mr Poe had been arrested."

Cora nodded, sitting down on a rough wooden bench and Alice followed suit.

"Papa will not reconsider," she said solemnly. "And so Nathaniel will hang."

"What can we do?" Alice asked, desperate to help.

Nathaniel, like his brother and father, was a good man and didn't deserve to die in such an unjust manner.

Cora sniffed, taking a deep breath. "Nothing. Father's made up his mind and Duncan supports him," she said bitterly. "There isn't anything anyone can do."

A commotion down the corridor startled both of them. It was Mr Phelps.

"Have you heard the news, Miss Cora, Miss Alice?" asked the subdued surgeon. "Webb, coward that he is, is not coming. Colonel Munro has accepted the French's terms. Tomorrow we all go home."

When neither of them responded, he gave them a taunt smile and walked off.

_I'll never see him again,_ she thought miserably. _After tomorrow, he will just be a memory._

Despite her reasons for rejecting his suit, all of which she suddenly couldn't remember, the notion that she'd go home and live a life without ever gazing upon those deep, passionate eyes again, left her feeling acutely depressed.

Sitting there on that course wooden pew outside of their father's office, Alice and Cora hugged one another close, each taking comfort in the presence of the other. Though neither one of them knew the full extent to which they each suffered, it was as though they sensed a shared anguish between them, their mutual affinity bringing them the only relief to be had when no other existed.


	7. Chapter 7

Overnight Fort William Henry had been transformed.

When news had spread of England's surrender, artillery and munitions had been abandoned, putting an immediate end to the bombardment of sound that had been a constant since they'd arrived. Its replacement was a muted shuffle as everyone slowly started gathering their meagre personal belongings, readying themselves for the journey back home - wherever that happened to be. The English would set sail, the colonial militia would head back to their farms and the Indians back to their camps. It should have been a happy occasion, but for men who took pride in being able to fight to the bitter end, having to wave the white flag felt like a disgrace. On account of the dreary atmosphere there were no celebrations that one would usually attribute with the end of a war; there was only an uncomfortable stillness.

Accepting her father's assistance as he helped her settle behind Cora on the horse that would carry them away from the Fort, Alice gave her parent a tense half smile of gratitude, but didn't say anything. Cora wasn't speaking to him at all, a circumstance she knew pained both of them, but with the one being as stubborn as the other, it would take a while before either party relented.

She, too, was upset with Papa, or perhaps disappointed was a more accurate term, since she knew him to be a fair man. His treatment of Nathaniel was unduly harsh and she could only attribute it to Duncan's claim of Cora's infatuation with the colonial and her father's innate fear that his eldest daughter would abandon him in favour of a simple life with a man he thought to be her inferior. While she could understand his feelings, even sympathise with them since she'd be losing a sister if Cora stayed, if he hoped to maintain any kind of relationship with his firstborn, killing the man she loved was not the best way to ensure her continued devotion.

Looking out across the parapet, she watched as the remaining English troops marched in unison out of the Fort, rifles in hand. As their horse took his first step forward, trotting along behind her father's, Alice knew that she should have felt happy. After all, she was finally going home. But instead, all she felt was an emptiness and a restlessness that try as she might, she was unable to shake. As each step carried her further away from the place that held so many bittersweet memories, she felt suffocated. She didn't understand it; this was what she'd wanted, to go back to the safety of the recognisable. But with every move forward it became harder and harder to breathe.

When they reached the exit point she could see French soldiers in their blue and white uniforms lining both sides of the road leading away from the garrison like some kind of special convoy. No one spoke over the bang of the marching drums and the footfalls of the soldiers as they advanced.

_Something doesn't feel right_, she thought, shivering slightly.

Still pondering that thought, a familiar flash of green caught her attention. Heart pounding, she saw Uncas and Chingachgook waiting outside the ramparts. As they approached, her sister nodded at father and son, acknowledging them. Uncas was looking in her direction, the cool morning breeze gently lifting his dark, straight hair off his shoulders and fanning it across his back. Standing tall and proud, his long rifle in hand, his bag and powder horn slung across his shoulders, he made a strikingly handsome sight.

Alice felt her body lean instinctively towards him, as though there was an invisible chord between them, pulling her in his direction.

_Breathe,_ she reminded herself sitting back upright.

But she couldn't. It was too hard; her chest was burning, her lungs tight and unyielding. Tears prickled at the backs of her lids, her body trembling and still she couldn't look away from him. It was as if her mind knew that once she passed him, once he disappeared from her periphery, the only time she would see him henceforth, would be in the tormented bliss of her dreams or in that secret corner of her heart where she'd buried all of her memories of him.

_And when you leave this place, don't look back, Miss Munro, just forward. Always look forward._

Had he been anticipating this moment? Had he known when he'd uttered those words to her that she would leave and that he would have to stay behind and watch her go?

Her eyes still clinging to his, she saw his frustration and hurt, the force of the latter so strong it would have knocked her backward had her arms not been around Cora's waist, steadying her.

All too soon they passed and Alice was forced to look ahead. She could feel him still watching her, her eyes closing as one part of her struggled to regulate her breathing and the other to stop herself from turning back for one last wistful look.

Somehow, she managed to accomplish the first and compelled herself to forget the second.

* * *

><p>They hadn't been on the road for more than half an hour when Alice stopped caring about what she looked like. Her hair, painstakingly tied up into an intricate style that morning, was already coming undone, long strands hanging down the sides of her face. She felt hot and sticky and without a hat to shield her face from the sun, she was growing increasingly listless.<p>

In front of her Cora was mostly silent. She kept looking around to see Nathaniel, but since Alice had resolved not to do the same, she didn't know where the American or his two family members were. Their group had just entered a narrow grass-lined lane capable of permitting only three soldiers to walk abreast, where beyond the tall grass, on either side of the path, large trees rose high into the air, shielding their eyes from the thick forest behind it. The fields on either side of them were lush and green, thriving in the soaring summer heat.

Alice was just admiring its beauty when out of nowhere, an animalistic shriek came from up ahead, piercing through her sleep deprived mind and jolting her to full attention. The same feeling of unease she'd had all day rose up again as everyone stopped, the soldiers looking around cautiously.

Wrapping her arms around Cora, their heads swivelled from side to side, their horse turning in circles agitatedly, as they tried to ascertain what was happening. Her heart in her throat, her worst nightmare revisited when she heard the collective screams of savage Indian's running out of the trees, their fierce looking weapons held aloft as they sprinted towards the soldiers. Shots rang out from around them, men falling like flies. Cora steered their horse towards a nearby tree and both of them alighted quickly, crouching down beside the trunk, their arms around one another. A soldier took up guard beside them as the area filled with smoke and screams, red flashes shooting across the air as rifles discharged at random. From every which way, fearsome red men, their bodies decorated with war paint, ran into the fray, the ambush so much worse than the one they'd escaped a few days before.

_It's happening again_, she thought, paralysed, flinching against Cora as another shot rang out close by. Just when she'd thought all the killing was finally over, she found herself in the midst of another attack. _Will I survive this one?_ Watching the throng of attacking Indians, their murderous intent clear, she didn't think so.

Through her fog of disbelief, her mind flashed to Uncas. Where was he? Was he safe? Her neck craned around, searching frantically through the bodies twirling around in a horrific dance of death. The English were being massacred, their numbers far too few to hold the hordes of blood thirsty red men at bay. Already panicked because she couldn't see him, her fear escalated exponentially when she noticed the Indian's heading their way, a terrifying gleam of determination in their eyes. Cora grabbed her hand and stood, running blindly into the woods, their father's officer trying his best to keep their dogged pursuers at bay.

A man tried to block their path and Cora shot him, but Alice couldn't react. Her gaze was fixed on the grisly sight of an Indian hacking a soldier viciously to death. Even when it was clear that there was no fight left in the man's body, the animal kept slashing, blood coating his savage expression.

Snatching her arm, Cora tried to pull her away. "Come, Alice!" she called, but she stood frozen, her legs rooted to the spot. She couldn't stop staring at the lifeless remains of the soldier. She wondered, a little hysterically, what would happen to all the dead bodies strewn across the ground? Who would bury them? Or would they stay as they lay, eventually disintegrating into nothing?

She felt a hand at her jaw, pinching her skin painfully and her stomach lurched. Her eyes widened as it took in the ferocious expression of the barbarian turning her towards him, his arm swinging upwards to strike her. She stared at him in horror, her mouth falling open to scream when Cora hit him over the back with a stone. Without any physical reaction to the attack, he turned, slapping her sister so hard across the face that she went flying backwards. Throwing Alice to the ground, he turned back to Cora, grabbing her by her hair, his knife at her throat.

_We're going to die here,_ she thought wildly.

Then Nathaniel was there, knocking Cora's assailant to the ground. He turned towards her sibling, their arms wrapping around one another in a rousing embrace. Chingachgook was at her side, grasping her elbow and helping her to her feet. Before her, she could see Uncas, relief at his being alive briefly penetrating through her inertia, causing her to stumble. He was looking at her, his eyes briskly assessing her physical condition as they travelled over her from top to toe. Satisfied, he waited until they raced towards him before turning around and darting ahead to clear a path for them to follow.

As they reached the edge of the lake, Nathaniel signalled to some canoes at the waterside. Hurriedly, they made their way towards them. Uncas, already running into the water, grabbed an injured soldier in the shallows and helped him towards the boat. Chingachgook reached them first and throwing his rifle inside, he held the vessel steady as Cora, her hand still protectively on Alice's sleeve, climbed inside. The soldier hopped in next while Uncas stood to the side waiting for her. Their eyes met; his filled with a grim resolve, hers with fear.

Holding the boat with one hand, he offered the other to her. When their fingers touched, she felt her world right itself again, his steadfast presence grounding her momentarily. Once she'd climbed in and settled, he hopped in front of her, paddle in hand. With Nathaniel right at the front, Chingachgook brought up the rear with the injured soldier wedged between Cora and herself.

Frantically the men paddled down the river, the smoke from the gunfire like a mist they had to glide through.

"The canoe's unbalanced!" Nathaniel shouted as it pitched awkwardly to one side.

Uncas turned in his seat, his hands reaching for her waist. "Hold on," he said, lifting her effortlessly while simultaneously sliding backward into the spot she'd just vacated. Alice yelped, her hair which had long since come completely undone, hung down over her arms and draped over his too, as she reached for his shoulders to steady her. Their eyes connected the whole time, he deposited her, with the greatest of care, in front of him.

"Better?" he called to his brother.

"Much!" was the only response.

Alarmed, she saw the front of another canoe emerge alongside theirs. Duncan, his musket aimed at Nathaniel, was at the helm, a single soldier further back.

"Got nothing better to do on the lake today, Major?" Nathaniel called scornfully.

Duncan looked furious, but realising that he couldn't injure his prisoner without harming both sisters too, placed his weapon back into the pocket of his waist coat.

"When you fall into British hands again, I'll have you hanged!" he promised, reaching for his oar.

"Faster!" Nathaniel called, ignoring the Major as Cora picked up the extra paddle and started rowing too. "Head for the river!"

Duncan's canoe was falling back with only two of them rowing as opposed to the four in their boat. To help them, Uncas dived into the water and hopped into their canoe. Picking up a paddle, he rowed furiously.

Looking back, Alice could see their pursuers gaining ground, their eyes glinting with malice.

Ahead of them was a waterfall, her eyes widening as Nathaniel directed them straight over. Temporarily airborne, they landed back in the water with a crash, the paddling commensing again. Turning around, she saw Uncas as he fell backward, their canoe landing safely.

Wet and cold, her hair soaked, she peered ahead. Another waterfall was coming up, but Nathaniel was slowing down, an indication that he was not planning to take them over. He hopped out just ahead of the fall and helped her alight. Cora fell out, her gown soaking in the freezing water. Chingachgook helped her up as he and Nathaniel directed the canoes over the water's edge. Behind them, Uncas and Duncan did the same.

Walking over the top of the falls, the elder Mohican directed them down and around until they entered the cave behind it, the mass of water they'd almost crossed over now falling like a silken curtain to their side. Uncas, just ahead of her, frequently glanced behind him to make sure she was following all right. His nearness was the only thing that propelled her forward, the sight of him right there, within touching distance, keeping her feet moving in the right direction.

"Where are we going?" Duncan demanded when they reached the innermost cavern.

"Nowhere!" Nathaniel called back. "This is as far as we go! If we're lucky, they'll figure we beached our canoes and headed across land. If we're very lucky, they'll figure we went over the falls. Our only hope is they pass us by."

The cave was dark, but not so dark that they couldn't see. With daylight filtering through the veil of water, they could at least negotiate the ground in relative safely.

Reaching a drop, Chingachgook extended a hand to help her down, his son ahead of him, his hand suspended in mid air. Passing his father, she grasped Uncas's tightly, the warmth of his palms like a patch on her frayed mental state.

"If they do?" Duncan asked.

"Take the south rim down the mountain. It's twelve miles cross country to Fort Edward."

Before her, the water cascaded loudly, plunging downward without any relief. There was a captivating beauty about it, a kind of symmetry as the water, infinite and powerful fell constantly in a seemingly endless stream. Mesmerised, she closed her eyes, feeling the faint breeze and light spray being kicked up by the deluge as it tickled her face.

"And if they don't?" Duncan persisted.

"You'll just have to forego the pleasure of hanging me."

Behind her she heard Nathaniel speak in Mohegan. Uncas responded but her attention was too arrested by the falling water to pay their conversation any heed.

Slowly, she turned, not listening as they talked about gun powder and who knew what else, strolling back the way they'd come. No one seemed to notice her movements, everyone too engrossed in the discussion surrounding their current predicament. She didn't want to hear any more voices. All she wanted was the deafening sound of thunder the water created to drown out every bloodcurdling wail of agony that reverberated inside her skull.

Alice felt drained, weary into the very marrow of her bones, of running away from the butchery and bloodshed that seemed to follow her wherever she went in this crude and primitive part of the world. Inside her head she could still hear the screams of terror, taste the fear of ruination, smell the stench of death.

_It's not loud enough,_ she thought desperately, wandering towards the shimmering avalanche they'd passed on their way in. Rounding the corner, she heard it, the roar louder and more vociferous, the light crisper and clearer than anywhere else. Walking towards it, she wondered what it would feel like, if she lifted a hand to touch it? Would it's strength hurt her delicate skin? Would she even feel the icy chill when she was already so cold, so numb?

Almost in a trance she continued forward, her hand lifting. She just wanted to touch-

"Get back!"

_Uncas._ A familiar pair of strong arms pulled her backward and into his embrace. Snapping out of her hypnotic state, her hands instinctively wrapped around him, the heat of his body bleeding into hers. She felt him run a hand through her wet hair, his arms cradling her tightly as he hauled her towards him and away from the pounding water.

She didn't know what eventually caused it. Perhaps it was the culmination of everything that had happened up to that point finally taking it's toll, or perhaps it was the tenderness with which he held her, so at odds with the violence she'd just witnessed, but burrowing deeper into the warmth of his arms, something inside of her finally broke. The strength she'd tried so valiantly to hold onto, tore apart, and it was as if she lost all emotional control. Trembling forcibly, she started sobbing, her tears coming hard and fast, wracking her slender frame as the sounds of her distress was muffled by the crashing water.

It was more than she could bear. She'd seen and heard too much, all of which whispered to her menacingly, threatening to drive her mad. With her fists bunched against his shirt, she wept into his chest, her grief staggering. She cried for all the men who'd died so brutally on the road to Albany, for the little boy who'd had his young life cut short so violently, for the young mother who would never realise any of her hopes and dreams, for the soldiers who, on that day, had fought so heroically but never really stood a chance.

But mostly, she cried for the naive girl who'd ventured to this part of the world thinking that an adventure awaited and that when it was over, she'd go back home completely unaffected. That girl had been a fool, her assumptions about life on the frontier and the people who inhabited it altogether farcical. It shamed her to think about all the ways in which she'd been a bigot and a snob when in the end it had been the very people she'd prejudged who'd ended up risking their lives to save hers.

If, by some miracle, she survived this ordeal, how could she go back to her previous life? How could she pretend not to be fundamentally altered?

Throughout it all, Uncas held her close, his mouth at her ear murmuring soothing words she didn't understand. His arms, like fortresses around her, nestled her protectively against his chest until her harsh sobs subsided to silent tears and then to occasional hiccups. Her head resting directly above his heart, she listened to its strong cadence, undeniable proof of his vitality. Not once did he loosen his grip on her, or stop his constant stream of comforting words. He just held her close, in exactly the way she hadn't known she'd needed, for as long as she needed it.

Eventually, a lifetime later, Alice raised her head to look at him. Those beautiful, expressive eyes worshiped her, conveying intangibly what he couldn't say over the thunderous torrent of water surrounding them.

_You're safe, I've got you_, they communicated clearly.

Her pulse, just recently subdued, soared. Of its own volition, a hand lifted and cupped his smooth cheek. His eyes flared with heat, her mouth going dry in response. She knew she was playing a dangerous game, but she didn't care. He was the only man she'd ever met who made her feel alive, who had the power to steal her breath with just one glance and return it with the barest touch of his lips. If she was going to die here, then she didn't want to waste any more time being circumspect and responsible and timid.

She wanted to_ feel._

Tugging Uncas's head down she sighed with pleasure, her eyes drifting shut, when his lips met hers. The kiss was just as incredible as she remembered, but different. There was an urgency to their embrace that had been absent the first time, as if both of them knew that this might be the last time they were ever afforded such an intimacy.

Her arms circling around his neck, Alice held on for dear life as his mouth plundered hers, his ardour fueling her own rising passion. His hands threaded through her damp hair, holding her head captive as he deepened the kiss, her mouth opening to accommodate him enthusiastically. She heard him groan, and it gave her a tremendous sense of satisfaction to know that she was the cause. His lips lifted from hers and she gasped for air, her heart racing as he kissed a sensitive spot beneath her ear before trailing a moist path down towards the hollow of her throat.

Heat coursed through her body, melting her from the inside out. She felt feverish and frantic, her hands running across the expanse of his back, desperate to get closer to him. Raining a string of kisses across his brow, she cried out in relief when his lips merged with hers again, sending her pulse skidding off into the stratosphere. His tongue, _an organ of many talents_, she reflected fervidly, dove into the cavern of her mouth, stroking expertly as their hot breaths mingled. She lost all sense of time and place as she basked in the flames of their burgeoning desire, her hands and mouth communicating what she was not yet ready to admit out loud.

Abruptly, Uncas tore his lips from hers and Alice moaned in protest. Their foreheads resting together, their breathing ragged, she smiled. It was probably the most inappropriate time to feel happy, but she couldn't help it, she felt wonderful. He used a finger and lifted her chin until their eyes met. Seeing her smile, he reciprocated, his lips splitting into a wide grin. Her stomach aflutter, she realised that it was the first time she'd ever seen him smile; he was heartbreakingly beautiful.

His large, strong hands lifted and reverently touched her hair, his eyes roaming over the sodden mass in fascination. Carefully, he gathered a damp tuft on one side of her head and divided them into three equal parts. Curious, she held still as he worked, enjoying the feel of his gentle ministrations. It was only once he'd reached into his pocket and extracted a thin leather string, winding it around the bottom of her hair, that she noticed it was a braid.

Charmed, she touched it fondly, her fingers intertwining with his.

They were still beaming at one another when Uncas suddenly cocked his head to the side, listening. With a sense of dread, Alice stood to one side as he gestured to her to be silent. Pulling his weapons from his belt, he peeked around the corner, then turned back quickly, his face a solemn mask.

Grabbing her hand, he urged her ahead of him, back towards everyone else. "Go!" She read the words on his lips since it was impossible to hear anything.

Doing as he instructed, she rushed ahead, reaching the others a minute or so before he did. He hurried in and went straight to his father and brother. Wringing her hands anxiously, she watched as they conversed in Mohegan, the certainty of what needed to happen already sinking in.

_They have to leave_, she thought, chilled. _It's the only way._

Seconds later, Nathaniel confirmed it. "If we go there's a chance there won't be a fight!" he shouted above the raging sound of the water. "There's no powder! If we don't go, then there's no chance! None!"

Her eyes seeking the comfort of Uncas's, she read the truth in them. Tears welled, hovering briefly before falling onto her cheeks and sliding down towards her chin. She saw how her anguish affected him, his shoulders drooping slightly, his heart in his eyes. She knew it pained him to have to leave her as much as it hurt her to have to watch him go. It struck her then that it was the exact opposite of their positions earlier that day - only then, she'd been the one leaving him behind.

All too soon, he turned to see the lights entering the tunnel behind them. He grabbed his gun, his father already jumping through the curtain of water into the great beyond. Lingering for a second, his eyes burned with a fierce determination that made her tears run faster.

_Goodbye,_ she whispered tearfully, as he turned away, disappearing into the unknown, taking her heart with him.

Glancing behind her she saw the lights drawing closer. Using the palms of her hands she dried her tears and sniffed loudly. She would not give those animals the satisfaction of simpering like a coward. Striding over to Cora, she grabbed her sister's hand and stood up straight.

Whatever came next, she vowed to be ready.


	8. Chapter 8

Their pursuers finally appeared, the shadows cast by their torches large and imposing as it flickered across the cave's walls.

Duncan and the wounded officer took a protective stance in front of Cora and Alice, while the sisters wrapped their arms securely around one another, both equally afraid of what would transpire next. Despite her resolve of a few moments before, Alice was quaking on the inside, her stomach tangled into excruciating knots. She wasn't sure what these savages wanted from them or why they were so persistent in their efforts to find them. All she knew was that it couldn't possibly be for any altruistic motive.

As they drew closer, she felt Cora's hold tighten around her. Already Duncan had been knocked to the ground while the poor soldier was trampled mercilessly. The Indians gathered around them, a path opening in their center to reveal a man she'd seen before, their scout from Albany to the Fort, his face a terrifying mask of vengeance and hatred. Magua, they'd called him.

Her fingers curling into her sister's side, she stared at him. His dark skin was riddled with tiny craters, reminding her of a small pox survivor she'd once seen alongside the road on the outskirts of Town. Although his head was mostly shaved, there was a patch of hair gathered together right at the top, its long length hanging down the back. With eyes as black as sin, she shuddered as she recognised the smug satisfaction burning deep within their vile depths. A thick black paint covered the lower half of his face and upper part of his torso, the intention possibly to induce fear into the hearts of his enemies, and if so, he was succeeding mightily.

Refusing to glance away as he approached, Alice watched as he lifted a hand to touch Cora's hair, his eyes darkening triumphantly. He started talking in his native language, his voice flat and devoid of emotion. Upon his command, his warriors stepped forward, lengths of rope in their hands as they pulled the siblings apart, neither one giving them the gratification of uttering a word in protest. Binding their hands together separately, they pulled them along as they retraced their steps towards the cave's exit.

With the young officer dead, Duncan had been dragged to his feet and forced to walk ahead of them.

As they passed the rock where she and Uncas had passionately embraced moments before, Alice felt a lump lodge at the back of her throat. So much had changed in the space of a few heartbeats. Had it even been real? Or just a figment of her imagination? Then, as if to remind her, the braid he'd so lovingly weaved into her hair fell across her shoulder in affirmation. Her bound hands reached up and clutched it tightly, drawing strength and comfort from it.

Was he safe? Had he managed to survive the jump? Right then, her fear for him was greater than her fear for herself.

Gathering the precious memory they'd created together, she hugged it tightly against her, willing her mind to focus on the sweet remembrance rather than the peril that certainly lay ahead.

* * *

><p>As the morning progressed, they continued to climb higher and higher into the mountains. If she'd thought Nathaniel's flight through the forest had been bruising, this was much more difficult. The Huron were relentless and unsympathetic. Throughout the night they'd walked, to where she had no idea, but by the time dawn revealed itself, a glimmer of light across the red horizon, she was mentally and physically exhausted. Cora, being dragged along ahead of her, kept falling into bushes, seemingly dead on her feet. It was only after this happened a few times that Alice realised her intent: she was leaving a trail for Nathaniel and the others to follow. The thought caused a resurgence of energy, hope burning in her chest.<p>

Would father and sons come for them? After everything that they'd already risked, would they gamble with their lives one more time in an attempt to rescue two Englishwomen and a soldier? And even if they did, would she want them to follow along a path that would lead to certain death? It wasn't as though she was being deliberately pessimistic, merely realistic. They were in the clutches of a tiny army, all of them conscienceless killers. The odds of their making it out alive, even with help, were slim to none.

The thought of what might happen to her before she was granted the mercy of death, caused bile to rise into her throat, it's acrid taste making her gag. Forcing it back down, she swallowed, wincing at the offensive taste. She'd vowed to stay strong and she would. For as long as she was able to.

It was close to mid-day when they were at last permitted a moment's rest. Having reached a stream, she and Cora were dumped close to the water's edge and left under the guard of four ferocious looking men. Duncan was shoved to the ground further away. She was relieved to note that other than a few nasty bruises on his face, he appeared to be alright.

Leaning forward, the women sipped generously from a running water, their throats parched.

"Are you all right?" Cora asked once she'd had her fill, her voice low and conspiratorial.

Her sister's neck was red and chafed from the rope strung around it.

Alice nodded. "I'm fine. What about you?" she whispered back, eyeing the other woman's bleeding arm, concerned.

Following the direction of her gaze, Cora grimaced. "I do not even feel it."

"Do you know where they are taking us?"

She shook her head. "No. Their village perhaps?"

_That could well be_, Alice thought, a quiver of unease to running through her veins.

"But do not worry. Nathaniel will come for us," Cora continued, though her words lacked their usual conviction.

"You doubt him?" Alice prompted, confused.

Her sister looked at her, her eyes glazed with emotion. "I do not doubt he will try. But I fear the worst should he not succeed. I do not wish for his life, or the lives of his kin, to end on our account."

_Uncas._ Alice felt nauseated at the very possibility.

"Has Mr Poe made you any promise, Cora?" she asked, spontaneously, before embarrassment took hold. Ordinarily she would never pry so brazenly.

Colour stained her sister's cheeks. "Not formally, no. But I do believe his intentions are pure." She hesitated. "Although, would it really matter if they weren't?"

"What?" The question shocked her. Of course it mattered. _What would people think?_

Cora looked out across the stream and into the valley below. "The life we knew no longer exists for me, Alice. This land," she said, her hands rising and then falling back into her lap, "it stirs my blood...it touches parts of me that I never knew existed. I cannot deny its appeal: the freedom from silly rules, the simplicity. Yes, it is also dangerous and frightening, but I would rather live here without any restrictions, knowing that any moment could be my last, than years under the thumb of society's exacting standards. No one here cares for the principles we were raised to obey."

Turning towards her, Cora reached for her hands, squeezing them tightly. "Alice, this place eschew's formality. The people here choose their destinies based on what they want, not what others think is best for them. They have the power of choice. I want that for myself."

Alice had heard her sister speak in earnest many times before, but never with such unwavering conviction. "The last few days have taught me that life is too precious to waste. It is about seizing whatever happiness you can find and holding onto it, no matter what. Love, like life, is a gift. It would surely be a sin to turn away from it. So, if somehow we survive this, I wish to stay here, with Nathaniel. Would you consider staying, too?"

Cora's words, so poignant and germane, reached down and touched her very soul. What she wouldn't give to have that conviction of mind, to know herself so well that she was able to decide her future without care or thought for the opinions of others. Would she consider it? Was it even a possibility?

Feeling torn and confused, she stammered. "I-I...What about Papa?"

A revealing flicker in Cora's eyes made her heart stop. "No," she whispered raggedly.

"Alice," Cora cried softly, "I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."

_Papa is dead._ The very notion seemed impossible to comprehend. She'd seen him, spoken to him, just hours before. Somehow in the back of her mind, she'd just assumed that he must have gotten away, that they'd meet up with him at Fort Edward. It hadn't occurred to her, not once, that he may have been dying while they'd run to safety.

"How?" she asked, her voice barely discernible.

"You do not need-"

"How?" she demanded, her tone more forceful than she could ever remember using on anyone.

Cora's voice trembled, but her gaze remained steady. "Nathaniel saw the Huron scout cut his heart out."

Repulsed, her whole body shaking, Alice reached for her lifeline, instinctively forming a fist around the end of her braid. _His heart cut out_. Her eyes burned with unshed tears as she looked across the stream to see their father's murderer watching them intently. How could he stand there so calmly, looking at them with those impassive eyes, when he'd taken their only remaining parent from them, cruelly and sadistically ending the life of the man she'd worshiped for as long as she could remember?

A hatred so raw, so complete, engulfed her entire being, frightening her with it's intensity.

Appalled, she turned away from the darkness that threatened to consume her, knowing that embracing it would make her no better than the man who currently held them hostage. Instead, she leaned against Cora, devastated.

"I'm sorry," Cora repeated before they were unceremoniously jerked to their feet and pushed in the direction of a winding path that snaked up amongst the rocks.

Silently grieving for their father, she kept her head down and followed her sister, more determined than ever to stay strong.

* * *

><p>It wasn't too long thereafter when Alice realised that Cora's guess had been correct. They'd reached the Huron village. As they entered, the villagers drew nearer, staring, their chatter loud and curious. Every so often someone would reach out to touch her, their hands most often drawn to her hair, so fair and alien compared to theirs.<p>

All around them were large dwellings, rectangular in shape, their construction crude and basic. Fires burnt in multiple locations, the smoke drifting past them as they walked towards the center of the village. Once there, Cora was made to kneel as everyone gathered around and waited. Shifting uneasily, Alice watched Magua as he positioned himself a little apart from everyone else, his eyes scanning the crowd, looking for something or someone.

A stillness permeated the large assembly as an old man, his hair long and white, walked into the clearing, a woman supporting him on each side. His brown skin was lined and weathered, faint tattoos decorating his forehead, a thick grey blanket draped across his drooping shoulders. Despite his frailty, he seemed to be a man of great consequence, probably their chieftain and clearly respected by everyone.

Once seated, he started talking, in Huron she guessed, his words directed at Magua. The war leader replied and then gestured towards Cora, herself and Duncan, as though showing off his prized possessions. His obvious arrogance and self-importance made her sick to her stomach. Grasping Cora's arm brutishly, he pulled her to her feet, his words still directed at the esteemed elder. Whatever was being said, the old man seemed to agree, his head nodding every so often. The sight made her exceedingly nervous.

A commotion behind them drew everyone's attention. As the crowing and catcalls grew louder, Alice looked over Duncan's shoulder and her jaw dropped. Nathaniel, unarmed, his beaded belt in hand, was walking towards them. Her eyes scanning the crowd she realised he was alone. Was Uncas safe elsewhere? she hoped desperately. Or was he...

_No!_ she vehemently denied. She would not contemplate that possibility.

As the tall American approached, he was accosted by various men, some slashing him across the chest with their knives, others shoving him to the ground and hitting him with their heavy clubs. Glancing at Cora, Alice could see her disbelief at his appearance, her obvious worry and also the subtle softening around her eyes, an indication of her unconcealed affection.

"Nathaniel!" she called, as he drew equal to them.

He glanced at her, but made no comment.

"I don't speak Huron. You speak French, Major?"

"Yes," Duncan replied, as astounded as they were.

Despite being poked and prodded, Nathaniel stood fast. "Translate for me into French, every word as I say it."

Alice glanced from Nathaniel to Duncan to Magua to the old man as the apparent negotiation started. It was clear that Nathaniel was appealing to the chieftain's sense of morality, painting Magua as greedy and dishonorable. Throughout it all, Alice listened quietly, her resolve to remain composed being tested constantly. It was difficult to say which argument held more sway with the white-haired man, but Magua's obvious anger was a sign that all was not going as he'd expected. For that alone, she felt some measure of victory.

When Nathaniel offered his life for theirs, her eyes widened in stunned disbelief, realising how much he must care for her sister to be making such a grave sacrifice. Naturally, she couldn't allow herself to believe that it would be that easy. As she'd just learnt, they had been brought here to avenge the deaths of Magua's family and since he believed her father to be the cause of all his pain and suffering, he would not let them go without a fight. Considering that they were unarmed, in the middle of a Huron village, it wasn't difficult to foresee the inevitable outcome.

For a moment her mind wandered back to her home, to her friends, to the life that now seemed impossible to imagine. Dancing and parties, diversions she'd loved deeply, was somehow hard to recollect with any sense of nostalgia; those activities frivolous and superficial. She thought about her mother, gone too soon, a woman she'd never known, but missed every day of her sixteen years. She thought about her father and their last moments together. She regretted her anger, but knew it was pointless to dwell on it. What was done could not be undone and in her heart she knew that he'd known how much she'd loved him.

She closed her eyes briefly as sorrow enveloped her, the loss of her dear Papa still so unimaginable.

Her train of thought was interrupted when she heard the chieftain's voice. Had he spoken in French, like Duncan and Magua had, she would have been able to follow easily, but he chose Huron. With a sense of dread, she knew that their sentence was coming. Looking directly at her as he spoke, her heart dropped to the floor. He was deciding her fate and the knowledge was terrifying.

Then, he looked at Cora, Duncan and Nathaniel, as though speaking to all of them individually. She didn't understand until it was over and dark hands reached for her sister, dragging her away.

Terror-stricken, she heard Nathaniel call to Duncan, "Tell him I'll trade him! Me for her! Say it!"

Alice glanced at the Major, her heart hammering wildly.

"Take me! A British Officer. Me for her."

_That's not what Nathaniel said!_ Duncan was sacrificing himself on behalf of her sister. Perhaps it was because he loved her, or even because he felt guilty about disappointing her, but whatever the reason, it was the bravest and noblest thing he'd ever done.

Looking around frantically, she tried to figure out what was happening, her fear escalating. Magua was speaking harshly, outrage punctuating every word.

Suddenly her arm was gripped in a painful vice as she was pulled away, half stumbling behind the Huron war captain.

"Alice!" came Cora's stricken voice.

She turned to look at her sister, unable to utter a word as the realisation of what was going to happen started to sink in. She was going to die. Afraid of what was to come, she staggered after her captor, defeated. It was done. There would be no rescue attempts now.

Behind her she heard Nathaniel's voice urging the chieftain to reconsider. The last thing she saw was Cora being thrown into the American's arms as Duncan was dragged away, his fate most likely as bleak as hers. For the last time her eyes met her sister's, their paths leading them toward separate fates. Cora seemed desperate, calling to her, but she steeled herself against the panic in her sibling's voice. There was nothing anyone could do now. She had to accept what was coming and be strong.

Without fighting, she followed where she was being lead, just wanting to get it over with. The more time she had to think, the worse her apprehension would become. Shutting those thoughts away, she cleared her mind, focusing on marching with as much dignity as she could muster towards her death.

The walk was thankfully short. Surrounded by a dozen or so red men, she didn't pay them any heed. She just placed one foot ahead of the other, looking out across the vast landscape. It truly was awe-inspiringly beautiful. _A fitting place to meet my Creator_, she thought morbidly.

A shot rang out ahead of them and she gasped. Was it Nathaniel? But how? Around her, the men nervously reached for their weapons, moving forward with caution and restraint. As she came around a rocky outcrop she saw Uncas and she froze.

_He came for you_, her heart whispered tenderly.

He seemed impassioned, his eyes blazing with a steely determination that made it impossible for her to look away. Alice tracked his frenzied movements as he shot, jabbed and sliced his way past five men, her nerves in tatters the entire time. When he reached Magua, she was standing close by, her arm restrained by one of her imprisoners. It was happening too fast, her eyes unable to keep up with the rapidity of their manoeuvres. Her emotions on edge, she pulled her arm free, wanting desperately to intercede but knowing she'd be nothing more than a useless distraction.

Helpless, she observed as the two men fought, Uncas's blows glancing off the more experienced warrior. Gasping in horror, Alice watched as the Huron captain slashed her young protector across his abdomen, the gash deep, his shirt already staining crimson. Petrified, her hands balled into fists as she stared, her mind refusing to accept what was happening before her very eyes.

_No!_ she screamed. He was going to die because of her. Pain, white-hot and searing, exploded within her chest making it impossible to breathe.

Uncas looked down at his wound in disbelief, his head lifting as he glanced at her.

It was in that moment, as she stared into his regret-filled eyes, that she acknowledged what her heart had been screaming for so long, but her head had been stubbornly denying: she was in love with him.

For the first time in her life, she _loved_: deeply, completely, irrevocably. The outcome had been inevitable from the moment she'd looked into his deep, dark eyes, her soul immediately recognising it's twin.

They were so different, they had virtually nothing in common and the very idea of _them_ seemed to war against logic and rationality, but all of those reasons did not render her feelings any less true. Against all conceivable odds, she'd lost her heart to a young Mohican warrior, a circumstance she could not bring herself to regret, not for a single second. Throughout their terrifying journey, his courage and bravery had inspired hers, had kept her going in moments when she'd thought she didn't have what it took to survive in this wild country.

And now, standing on these majestic cliffs, she was about to lose him, before she'd even had the chance to tell him how he made her feel. It was a torture she could not endure. A sob wracked her body as he launched himself at Magua, the sound of flesh and bone connecting with metal like a knife twisting in her gut. Turning away, she dropped her face into her hands, hot scalding tears falling into her open palms.

Then unexpectedly, a shot rang out, followed by a strangled cry. Through a veil of tears, she looked up. The Huron was crumbling to the ground, a bullet through his chest. Uncas was lying in a heap beside him, his body so still and lifeless it terrified her. Behind her she could hear Nathaniel and Chingachgook hacking their way through the remaining warriors, some of whom had already decided to flee upon seeing their leader's demise.

Realising she was standing alone, free of restraint, Alice rushed forward, her legs torpid and unsteady. Reaching Uncas's side, she fell to the ground, her hands running over him frantically; his face, his hair, his arms. Half hysterical, she struggled to remain calm, but she didn't know what to do. There was so much blood and he was so still. Interlacing her fingers with his, she held it against her heart, her braid nestled between them.

_Please_, she beseeched, _please do not let him die._

Within no time the others were there, Cora reaching forward to check his pulse.

It was the longest three seconds of her life.

"He's still alive."


	9. Chapter 9

Alice was a complete and utter wreck.

As she sat on her knees and watched Cora sew Uncas's jagged flesh back together, she didn't dare let go of his hand. In many ways she felt that if she did, even if just for a second, he might let go too and that was a chance that she was not willing to take. Despite his unconscious state, she watched his face like a hawk, willing him to show her a sign, _any_ sign, that he knew she was beside him. Unfortunately, none came. But the shallow nature of his breaths was somewhat of a comfort; at least it meant that he was alive, if only by the barest of threads.

His face was relaxed as though in sleep, bloodied cuts and scrapes marring its previous perfection. She wanted desperately to touch him, to push back those wayward strands of dark hair that was plastered to his forehead, probably to console herself more than him, but she daren't. She knew that doing so would only raise more suspicion amongst the other three people dashing around her frantically. Already she'd sensed their curiosity as she sat deathly still, clutching the hand of their injured companion as though her life depended on it. It wasn't that she wanted to hide her feelings from them, merely that she didn't have the energy or the inclination to have to explain herself at that moment. The time for confessions would come soon enough, but right then her main priority was watching to ensure that Uncas kept breathing.

_Please don't die,_ she pleaded silently.

After everything she'd said to him at the Fort, her words hurtful and unintentionally prejudicial, he'd still come for her. Even though he'd believed that she thought herself better than him, too good for him, it hadn't stopped him from risking his life to save hers. Alice couldn't comprehend that kind of selflessness. Most members of the ton all exuded the veneer of politeness and charity, but in reality when those traits were tested, most of them turned the other way, their own reputations not worth sullying on account of an unfortunate connection. Had she been that way too?

_Uncas is not like that,_ she thought shamefully. _He is not like anyone I have ever known._

Out of the corner of her eye she could see Chingachgook watching her. The weight of his gaze made her uncomfortable and she couldn't help thinking that he didn't entirely approve of her. Since they'd met, she'd never spoken to him directly, but he'd always been courteous, if not friendly whenever they'd interacted. But whatever his impressions of her were, now was not the time to ponder them.

"He's lost a lot of blood." Cora said at last, wiping her bloody hands on a piece of discarded fabric.

"We need to move him," Nathaniel replied, securing a blanket around a light, rectangular wooden frame that he and his father had hastily constructed. "It's not safe here."

Pouring fresh water across Uncas's knitted wounds to wash away the blood that was already starting to congeal, Cora quickly pulled his shirt across his chest, hiding the gory damage from sight.

"I've done the best I could," she said soberly. "You'll have to transport him, as is."

In unison the men moved forward, Chingachgook at Uncas's shoulders, Nathaniel at his legs. Still, Alice sat with his hand clutched to her breast.

"Alice," Cora appealed, her hands on her shoulders, gently pulling her away. "You need to let go now."

"No!" she cried, her grip tightening. She needed to remain coupled to him. It was the only way he'd know that she was there, that he wasn't alone.

"Miss Alice," said Nathaniel, a little tersely. "We need to get off Huron land as quickly as possible. We cannot move him if you do not let go."

His brusque tone made her stiffen, even though she knew he was right. They could be attacked again, at any moment. The longer they lingered, the worse their chances of getting away safely.

Reluctantly, but with the greatest of care, she placed Uncas's hand beside him on the hard stone floor beneath them. A lump sprang into her throat as she removed her fingers from his and slipped backward.

Immediately the two men shifted, lifting his body carefully and laying it across the makeshift stretcher. The whole time, he didn't move a muscle, his head rolling to the side once he'd been set back down. Cora threw another blanket over him, tucking the ends in securely. Only then did her sister reach for her hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Thank you." His tone more even, Nathaniel caught her eye. She understood that he hadn't meant to be churlish with her. He was worried too, everyone was.

Then, they were moving. The men took off at a lope, their pace brisk, but not reckless. They were considerate of their patient's comfort, trying to keep him as steady as they could while covering as much ground as possible.

* * *

><p>It was at least four hours of steady movement, with only two short breaks in between, before they stopped for the evening. Throughout that time Uncas waded in and out of consciousness, his moans of discomfort ripping through her. While they'd managed to traverse a good distance over a relatively short period of time, Alice didn't feel tired. Instead she was wound up, her mind clouded with worry. By the time they'd settled Uncas as comfortably as they could for the night, Nathaniel directed the women to a small stream where they could take a few minutes to freshen up.<p>

Feeling soiled and sweaty, she kneeled at the water's edge, the bottom of her dress soaking up the moisture at her feet. Cupping the cool water into her palms, she lifted it to her face, shivering slightly as the refreshing nip made contact with her skin.

"That's a pretty braid," Cora noted, her voice shattering the serenity of twilight.

With her hands still covering her face, Alice had a moment to school her features.

"Yes," was her only reply.

"I never noticed it before," her sister began, then halted, as though unsure of whether to pursue her line of thought. "I suppose I was too distracted with everything else going on. But after Uncas fell and you rushed to his side, you seemed to clutch it almost as judiciously as you did his hand."

Alice sat back, lifting her knees and wrapping her arms around them. "Do you think that he'll be all right?"

She knew she was evading Cora's question, but she didn't know how her sister would react to knowing the truth.

"I honestly do not know," she replied sadly. "I think that if he makes it through the night, then his chances of surviving beyond are much improved."

Alice nodded. The words, though not unexpected, still hurt.

"Is there...well, what I meant to ask is-" For once Cora didn't seem to know how to articulate herself, a true rarity.

Deciding to adopt the direct approach and abandon prevarication, Alice looked up. "Yes. Yes, there is."

Cora's eyes widened with shock. Her mouth moved but no words escaped. It was clearly the last admission in the world she'd been expecting. It would have been rather comical had the situation not been so dire. "I had no idea," she finished, lamely.

"I did not either." Alice smiled without a trace of humour, her voice trembling when she spoke, "Not until it was too late."

Scooting closer, Cora made no attempt to touch her, a thing she was secretly grateful for. Any contact would have resulted in tears and she did not want to succumb to them. Uncas had been her strength for so long; it was time for her to be his.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"It just…happened." Alice shrugged. "I cannot explain it. One moment I was afraid and the next I…I was in love."

"Love?" Cora exclaimed incredulously, her voice rising.

Alice stared at her, her chin lifting defiantly. "I am not a child."

Her sister seemed to choose her next words carefully. "You're sixteen-"

"Seventeen in less than a week," Alice clarified.

"-and you've been through so much lately. I can understand that perhaps you've formed an…attachment." Cora appeared flabbergasted. "It would be natural for you to feel indebted to him-"

Annoyance rose within her. "That is not what this is about!" At Cora's raised brow, she qualified, "I _do_ feel gratitude towards him, but it is _more_ than just that." She stared at her sister in astonishment, frustration creeping into her speech, "Do you not like him?"

Cora ran a soothing hand over her arm. "Of course I do! Uncas is a fine young man, but I do not want you to confuse appreciation with love."

Alice scrambled to her feet, incensed, her sibling following suit. It was the first time in her life that she'd ever felt so angry, so out of control. It was very unlike her usual perfunctory decorum. "Cora, is what you feel for Mr Poe merely a sense of obligation?"

Cora sputtered. "Of course not, but-"

"Then do not pretend to know what is in my heart!" she cried, passionately. She felt as though the shackles of propriety that had always kept her thoughts in check, her words measured and polite, had been broken and all she wanted was to have her voice heard, her true thoughts known.

"For as long as I can recall, you have taken care of me and protected me from all manner of harms. I am not ungrateful," she assured, "but that care has also been to my own detriment. It never allowed me to think for myself, to make my own choices, to grow up."

"Alice," Cora started dismayed, but she cut her off.

"I am _not _a child anymore. I am a woman, young yes, but one nonetheless. Do you not see that I do not need you to speak for me, to think for me, anymore? I feel," she paused, "_changed_, Cora. That man," she cried, pointing to where Uncas lay beyond the shrubbery, hidden from view, "is the bravest, kindest, most noble person I have ever known. He has inspired me to want to harness my own inner strength and courage, things I never knew I even possessed, to be more than the insipid, naive girl who came to this country." She swallowed, emotion filtering into her voice, "I would be lucky to be loved by him._ I_ would be the lucky one, not him. Just this morning you spoke to me about love and having the courage to seize it. Did you mean those words only as they applied to you?"

"No!" her sister denied hotly, looking part guilty, part astonished. "I only suggest that it seems to have happened so quickly," she explained, grappling for the right words. "How can you be certain that what you think you feel is real?"

"I _know_ it is," she exclaimed, her hands forming fists over her heart. "Uncas very nearly lost his life trying to protect me today. And all I could think about as I watched him launch himself at that vicious animal was that he did not know...he did not know that I loved him." A tear rolled down her cheek. "Not once did I worry about my own safety or what may happen to me as a consequence of his demise, my thoughts were only of him. He may still die and I'm so afraid-" her voice faltered but she ploughed through, "I'm so afraid that he will never know that I did not mean those awful words I said to him the last time we spoke."

"Oh, my dear."

When Cora moved forward to touch her, she flinched away. "I thought you would understand," she said softly, wiping angrily at her tears. "But it would seem that love is only a gift to those old enough to comprehend its magnitude."

Cora gasped at her words and called out her name as she walked away, but Alice didn't stop, continuing up the hill knowing that she'd left a stunned, dumbstruck sister behind.

* * *

><p>After a tasteless meal that she could barely remember, Chingackgook took the first watch as the rest of them settled down to get some rest. Uncas was still lying on his stretcher, the grey blanket covering his body from shoulders to knees. Curled onto her side away from Cora (they hadn't spoken again since coming back from the steam, despite her sister's attempts to engage her) she lay wide awake as she watched him. From her vantage point, she could just about decipher the steady rise and fall of his chest through the pale slivers of moonlight filtering down through the trees, the sight fuelling the hope she cradled close to her heart.<p>

She was still angry with Cora, her reaction not at all what she'd been expecting. Not that she'd known exactly what her sister's response to her revelation would be, it just hadn't been _that._ However, if she was rational for a moment and attempted to remove all the emotion clouding her judgement, she supposed she could understand Cora's scepticism. After all, in less than a week, their lives had changed irrevocably. Nothing was as it once was. The rules and conventions that had governed their former reality no longer existed. Or rather, they didn't exist on this frontier, with no one to care about whether they were enforced, or merely even upheld.

In truth, the young girl who'd stepped off the ship from England would_ never_ have believed herself capable of falling in love with a native of this land. She'd had fantasies of marrying a man of stature, from a family with wealth and good connections, someone who understood the workings of her world. She would never have given credence to the idea that she'd meet a handsome Indian brave, become charmed by his quiet, confident manner, be seduced by his heated kisses and passionate embraces and tumble head over heels into a love so complete and unexpected that she still marvelled at it having happened at all.

Though what it meant for her she had no idea. _If, no _when_, Uncas recovered,_ she reminded herself stubbornly, _what will become of us?_ He'd been en route to spend the winter months with his mother's kin. In an Indian village. She couldn't begin to comprehend what such a life would be like. Could she do it? She shifted uneasily at the thought. It was so far removed from the comforts she'd been surrounded with her entire life. How could she be sure that she wouldn't come to hate her decision to stay with him? That she wouldn't come to resent _him_?

The mere thought caused her heart to flutter in protest. _No, _she resolved, _you will not doubt yourself, Alice Munro._

Cora's even breathing was an indication that she was asleep. Casting a surreptitious glance at the slumbering Nathaniel, Alice scrambled to her feet and walked the few paces required before sinking silently into the dry earth beside Uncas. His hand had slipped out from underneath the coarse woollen blanket, lying still and somewhat vulnerable atop the hard ground. Needing to be near him, she lay down on her side, facing him, her fingers gently tangling with his. Already she felt better, her proximity to him allaying her many fears for his well-being.

Staring at his sharp features, so tranquil in sleep, she felt her eyes grow heavy. It wasn't long before she sank into blessed oblivion, her hand still enmeshed with his.

* * *

><p>It was still early when she awoke, the air inside the forest heavy and still. Stirring slightly, she opened her eyes, aware that her hand felt pleasantly ensconced in something large and temperate. Glancing towards the welcome source of heat, she smiled softly as she recognised Uncas's fingers, long and tapered, curled protectively around hers. Through a hazy mist of consciousness, she watched as his fingers moved, squeezing hers imperceptibly. Eyes widening as sleep evaporated, they flew upward to meet his dark gaze, fixed steadily on her. There was still a film of pain visible within them, but at least they were alert.<p>

_Thank God._

Staring into those obsidian depths, her worries disappeared, her fears and uncertainties of the night before fading into nothingness. Neither of them spoke, her eyes conveying her emotions clearer than she could have articulated them at that moment. She felt joy, relief and wonder. But mostly, she felt love. Slowly it seeped through her, its sweetness permeating every cell in her body, its potency wrapping around her like an impenetrable shield. It was moments like these that made her believe that anything was possible: that she could defy convention and follow the dictates of her heart, that she could trust that love had the power to bridge any divide, that she understood why she'd always felt a yearning for something that had always seemed just beyond her reach. Lying in the middle of a colossal forest, miles away from the life she'd always known, she knew that she'd discovered that missing puzzle piece when she'd finally found _him_.

Her hand lifted and lovingly pushed an errant strand of his dark hair away from his cheek, his eyes closing at the contact, his head moving until his lips pressed a soft kiss into her palm. The gesture was so beautiful and so powerful that she felt her eyes blur with tears. Never in her life had she felt so connected to another human being, her mind and heart so in sync with someone else's thoughts and feelings. How was it possible that in so short a time she'd become so completely invested in the welfare of a man she hardly knew, but felt the most unmistakable bond with?

Slowly, his fingers untangled from hers and reached upward, running an unsteady hand along the length of her braid. His lips curled into a small smile and she knew he was remembering the moment when he'd created it. The intensity of his gaze caused her cheeks to flush, her tummy a swirl of fluttering butterflies as her mind, too, conjured images of their passionate embrace.

About to speak, she heard a throat clearing loudly behind her.

Embarrassed, her face flooding with colour, she hastened into sitting position. It was Chingachgook and the way he was looking at them made it clear that he did not approve of what he'd seen. Nonetheless, he didn't say a word as he knelt beside his son, placing a hand on his forehead. Alice was sure he was praying, his eyes closed, his eyes directed towards the heavens, though she could not be sure. Feeling like an intruder, she turned and looked back towards Cora. She, too, was awake, her gaze watchful. Alice knew she'd also seen the exchange that had passed between her and Uncas, though her eyes gave nothing of her thoughts away.

Glancing down, Alice stood proud and unapologetic as she dusted off the back of her dress. Cora needed to understand that her feelings were not going to change. She loved Uncas and while she'd admit to being a little wary of what the future held, she was not going to give up on him.

Head held high, she walked towards the stream. It was best to get ready. There would be another long day ahead.


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later, their party thankfully crossed out of Huron lands without any further incident.

Their destination was an old trapper's cabin that Nathaniel was aware of, having passed by it a few times over the years. The owner, a man they knew as William, was not currently in residence, although father and son were certain that he'd not mind their trespass in his absence.

The cabin was basic; one room with a small nook attached that served as a pantry, a bed with a mattress of straw and compacted feathers resting atop a rough wooden frame, a rudimentary stone fireplace lined with black ash and soot and a small wooden table with four mismatched chairs that stood like solitary figures in the center of the room. The bed, like the rest of the cabin, was far from luxurious, but at least it was dry and clean and would serve Uncas's recovery well.

It was a far cry from the lavishness with which the women had been raised, but Alice was grateful to be within the confines of four walls again and so resolved to look beyond the crudity. Uncas was made comfortable on the wide bunk after Cora checked his wounds again and covered him with extra furs. Since they'd been caught waking beside one another, she'd had not had another opportunity to spend any private time with him. Chingachgook's watchful eyes notwithstanding, Alice also felt Cora and Nathaniel paying both of them unusually close attention.

A week after they'd fled from the cliffs, Uncas was finally well enough to walk for a few minutes each day. His wounds were healing nicely and although Cora had advised against doing too much, too soon, Alice sensed that he hated being confined to a bed. The time out of doors on a daily basis seemed to revive him and while he was certainly no more talkative than usual, his piercing gaze seemed to follow her movements as intently as ever.

One morning after Alice returned from the nearby river with some fresh water, she walked into the cabin to find Uncas surprisingly alone. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, peering at the bandages Cora had bound securely around his midriff.

"Is everything all right?" she asked concerned, rushing in and placing the pitcher on the table, before making her way to his side.

He nodded as those dark eyes focused on her, their obvious joy at seeing her causing a flush of pleasure to sweep across her face.

Alice smiled nervously, feeling a little self-conscious. "Where is everyone?"

The rich timbre of his voice did strange things to her insides. "My father went hunting. Nathaniel and Miss Cora disappeared a while back."

She frowned. "Disappeared?"

His brow lifted and heat flooded through her as she caught his meaning. "Oh," was all she could mumble, embarrassed.

"Uncas-"

"Alice-"

They spoke simultaneously. The unexpectedness of it helped diffuse some of the awkwardness as they both smiled, relaxing instantly.

"Come," he said, patting the vacant space on the bed beside him.

Without hesitation, she moved forward and sat down, expecting him to establish some form of physical contact. It felt strange, them being together in a situation that, for once, was not fraught with danger.

"Are you _really_ all right?" she asked, wanting reassure herself of his continued improvement.

He nodded again, still making no move to touch her. Alice tried to hide her disappointment.

"I'll heal up fine."

She studied his face, littered with small scrapes and cuts that were starting to mend, the reddish tinge fading to purple and yellow bruises. The sight was a horrible reminder of how close he'd come to dying.

Emotion swelled, fierce and strong, her tone softening to a whisper. "Why did you do it? You were almost killed." Her voice hitched on the last word.

"I saw no choice," he said, shrugging matter-of-factly, as though her question was superfluous. "I'd do it again." His quiet eyes burned into hers.

Tenderness, soft as the finest silk, flowed through her and words were impossible to come by. He kept staring, his expression inscrutable, although she thought she detected a hint of vulnerability.

Eventually, he asked, "Are you still leaving?"

A flush of shame stained her cheeks as she looked down at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Alice knew that Uncas was remembering the last time they'd exchanged words at the Fort, when she'd told him of her plans to return to England with her father. She felt a pang as she remembered her parent, forever lost to her. So much had changed since then.

"I'm sorry about that day when I said...I-I was flustered and confused," _about my feelings_, she omitted "and I thought I was doing the expected thing. I did not realise then that I lo-" She cut off unable to look at him, suddenly shy to confess her true emotions. "I did not mean it."

Uncas's warm hand reached for hers then. As their palms connected, Alice felt the other half of her soul settle into place.

"Then you'll stay." It was not a question.

She blushed and nodded, happiness threading its way through her. "Yes, I will stay." _With you_, she added silently, not quite bold enough to say it out loud. She was trying to be more candid, but a lifetime of good breeding was hard to dismiss out of hand.

She peeked up at him through her lashes and noted that he was smiling at her, his lips curved upward attractively, the sight making her heart leap. Despite her sister's concerns, Alice knew that she loved him. There was no doubt in her mind. Looking down to where their palms connected, flesh against flesh, the differences between them were obvious, but no longer a thing that deterred her. Instead, it thrilled.

Her gaze travelling the length of his tanned fingers, she saw the two parallel lines tattooed into the skin above his right wrist. Intrigued, she traced the pattern lightly with the tip of her fingernail.

"What do they mean?" she asked, finally giving in to her rabid curiosity.

"Protection against evil spirits," he stated. "They were done when I was a boy."

"They are so intricate and beautiful," she said, admiring the circles and stripes on his other wrist. "It must have been quite painful."

He smiled. "Pain is a state of mind. Part of the ritual is learning to overcome it."

Alice's brow furrowed contemplatively. "I read once that needles and sharp bones or teeth are used to puncture the skin and then coal or even okra is rubbed into them."

"You read that?" he asked, amusement shining through his surprise.

She reddened. "Well, yes," she confessed, her cheeks on fire. "I did not tell my governess, of course. She would have disapproved, calling my interest vulgar and unladylike."

His lips twitched. "But _you_ didn't think it was?"

Alice realised that he was teasing her. Pleasure bloomed in her belly. "I have an inquiring mind," she defended, laughter bubbling up inside of her, "and reading is knowledge, regardless of the subject matter."

He chuckled and she shivered at the warm vibrancy.

"I think you're a closeted rebel, Miss Munro," he said, sounding pleased.

Alice laughed, gratified. "Hardly. But you make it sound like a compliment, so thank you." She was enjoying the light-hearted mood. "What about you? You speak English really well."

Uncas's fingers were toying with hers, his thumb unconsciously brushing back and forth across the pulse beating rapidly at her wrist. "My father sent Nathaniel and I to Reverend Wheelock's school when I was eight. Wanted us to know both worlds."

"I must say, that was very progressive of him."

"He knew we'd have to integrate someday."

She looked at him, unaware of how she glowed. "If that is so, then how is your French?" she teased.

"About as good as your Mohegan," he replied adroitly, his eyes alight with mirth.

Alice grinned, delighted at his wit. "Touché."

It was so simple a thing, getting to know someone, and yet they were doing it all backwards. She already loved him but only now was she learning _about_ him. Sitting together on that rustic bed, inside a quaint cabin, they talked. While neither of them were great conversationalists, the words seemed to flow between them, easy and unhindered. Each one was curious about the other, wanting to discern the fundamental things that every couple in their position already knew, but they were discovering in retrospect.

It was like this, sitting close together, hands clasped as light laughter filtered through the room, that Cora and Nathaniel found them. Though neither of their siblings reacted in any way to seeing them so intimately situated, they separated nonetheless, both a little embarrassed.

"Alice, could we talk?" Cora asked, gently.

She'd known they couldn't avoid the topic forever. Nodding, she cast a shy smile at Uncas before following her sister outside. They sat in the shade of a large tree facing the cabin.

"Nathaniel and I are to be married," Cora announced without preamble.

Genuinely thrilled for her sister, their discord momentarily forgotten, Alice embraced her sibling emphatically.

"Oh, Cora, that is wonderful news!"

Her sister blushed, radiant. "Thank you."

"When?"

"As soon as we reach the next town."

"I am very happy for you," Alice replied, sincerely.

Cora nodded, silent for moment.

"I-I want to apologise for the way I reacted the other day. I was unsupportive and inadvertently hurtful and for that I am deeply sorry."

Alice shook her head. "No, I should have realised that my declaration would come as a shock. I apologise for walking away and also for avoiding you these past few days."

He sister bowed her head, a small smile curling her lips. "I have watched you and Uncas. I can see that you really care for him."

"I love him," Alice reaffirmed, needing Cora to understand.

"Alice, I do not necessarily doubt your affection, I'm just anxious that you might be acting in haste."

Determined to listen and not react rashly, Alice swept her rising frustration aside. Cora had her best interests at heart. She owed it to their relationship as sisters to heed her concerns.

"Try to see this from my perspective," Cora continued. "Less than two weeks ago, you were ready to go back to Portman Square. You missed home, your friends, your interests. I know that a lot has happened since we set out from Albany, but can you blame me for worrying that once the reality of this new life sets in, that you might regret tying yourself down?"

As Cora spoke, Alice took stock of her words. There was truth to them. She had been all of those things and it was understandable that her sibling had those fears. After all, she didn't know what Alice felt deep down, couldn't feel the connection that existed between her and Uncas and how, no matter how she might try, she knew that she'd never be able to sever it.

"I understand your apprehension and I wish I knew what to say to allay them. I cannot explain what I feel, Cora, how unexpected and unforeseen, but how _real_ it is," her words rang with the strength of her conviction.

Cora touched her arm. "I will admit that you've become a lot more confident, self-assured. I've never known you to be this...well, bold, to be honest."

Both of them laughed.

"I think I've surprised even myself," Alice confessed.

"I like it," Cora admitted, without equivocation. "Uncas seems to have had an overwhelmingly positive impact on you."

Alice nodded, thinking about how he'd been her anchor in choppy seas. "He is truly remarkable."

Cora grew serious again. "I just worry that you are both so young, having met under tenuous circumstances. You have not learnt to know one another outside of the perils of war. Can you be sure that this will still be what you want when you have no fine gowns to wear, no fancy carriage to cart you around in, none of the amenities that you are accustomed to?"

_Those are fair points_, Alice conceded. "I could ask you the same questions, Cora. Uncas and I are not so different to you and Nathaniel."

Her sister inclined her head, accepting the truth of her words. "I agree, but you forget something very important, Alice. I was never like you. I was not as attached to our former life as you were." Knowing her words were harsh, Cora softened her tone. "Please know that I do not say this to be hurtful, but you know it to be true."

Alice did. She'd always known that Cora would be capable of anything, brave and headstrong enough to defy any odds. _She_ had never been like that. How many times had she berated herself for being so dependent on others, for being incapable of standing on her own two feet? She'd always known it would be easier for Cora to walk away from their pampered existence. But she was not the same girl she'd once been and she was determined to prove to her sister that she had what it took to survive on the frontier.

Alice stared into the clearing, watching as Nathaniel and Uncas stepped outside into the brilliant sunshine. "What would you have me do? Leave him?"

"No," Cora denied emphatically. "_I want you to be happy_," she stressed, "and so I only ask that you think about this carefully. Once you commit to Uncas, you cannot change your mind. I've seen the way he looks at you, Alice; he adores you. If you left, or decided to call things off, it would break his heart. I want you to be sure, absolutely sure, that is all."

Sighing, Alice acquiesced. It wasn't too much to ask. "All right, I promise to think about what you've said."

Cora hugged her. "Then I am satisfied, no matter what your decision."

* * *

><p>In the weeks that followed, Alice and Uncas spent as much time together as permitted under the troubled gaze of Chingachgook. As Uncas grew stronger, they took walks together in the forest, never venturing too far from the cabin, but enjoying the rare moments of solitude. It was at those times that Alice realised how little they actually knew about one another, elementary things that were made more complex because of the stark differences in their respective backgrounds.<p>

Regardless of the obvious challenges that lay ahead, Alice enjoyed spending time with Uncas immensely. She found him to be intelligent and humourous as well as in possession of a quiet confidence and capability that she found wildly appealing. Perhaps it was due to the nature of their individual upbringings, but his view of the world and his role in it was completely practical and unpretentious. He did not indulge in fantasy or whim, like she did at times, and yet he was incredibly affectionate, always touching her in little ways, keeping the connection between them as physically alive as their subconscious one was. He was also deeply spiritual; his connection to the land profound and indelible, his ties to his heritage a source of immense pride. He did everything unobtrusively, but with a precision and finesse that she envied. There was _nothing_ clumsy about Uncas.

Alice loved watching him and she found herself doing so often. As his strength continued to return in leaps and bounds, she often accompanied him to the river to catch fish. Sitting on the banks while he waded into the water, she'd admire his bare, muscled torso glinting in the afternoon sunshine, his dark head bent in concentration, his sable, shiny hair lifting gently off his shoulders with every light gust of wind. Most times heat would creep into her cheeks as her thoughts ventured into indecent territory, her body remembering what it felt like to be held within the shelter of those strong arms.

Dusk was her favourite time, when the forest quietened down, the bright light dimmed to a glorious mosaic of reds, yellows and oranges and the heat of the day dissipated to a languid glow. Most often she chose to venture out for a short walk around that time, admiring the beauty surrounding her, showcased to pristine perfection. Cora's words were a constant source of reflection, and Alice pondered them often, wondering how best to assure her sister of her commitment to Uncas and the changes that were soon to come.

Her mind preoccupied with those very thoughts, she stopped beside a squat tree, her gaze sweeping across the magnificent panorama before her. There was thick, dense greenery as far as her eyes could see, the trees towering and impressive, more majestic than any of the finest topiary she'd seen in the gardens of some of the grandest country estates in England.

Sensing another's presence, her heart quickened when she spied the familiar purple of Uncas shirt as he walked towards her.

"How did you know I was here?" she asked when he reached her side.

He shrugged unapologetically. "I followed you."

_Of course,_ she thought, smiling inwardly.

Sitting down at the base of a tree, he extended a hand towards her, drawing her down between his updrawn knees. She was still adapting to the familiarity with which he treated her, unaccustomed to the liberties he took as common place which she was raised to believe were improper.

"We'll be leaving soon," he said, by way of conversation.

She nodded, the back of her head resting against his chest. She'd been thinking about that too. "I know."

He held her loosely, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"My father's not pleased," he said quietly after some time had passed.

Alice felt a pang of discouragement flare in the pit of her stomach, knowing to what he referred.

"He wants you to marry one of your own kind."

He grasped her chin and turned her face towards him. "That's not my destiny." He paused. "He'll learn to accept it."

Was she being selfish coming between them? "Uncas, I do not want him to be unhappy. You are his only son and he has hopes for you."

Uncas's eyes flared with reassurance. "He understands that we don't choose who we love."

Her breath hitched. It was the first time he'd ever mentioned _that_ word.

"Love?" she whispered, her heart hammering.

He frowned, tensing, his eyes locked on hers. "Am I wrong?"

Alice shook her head vehemently. "No. Not at all."

His body relaxed, his hands cupping her cheeks, the flame that never quite died down igniting between them. "Then you..._love_ me?"

"I do," she declared, blushing through her tears. "So very much."

He turned her in his arms, gathering her against him, his heart in his eyes as his mouth melted against hers. "I'm glad, Miss."

She loved how he called her _Miss_, not as deference to her station, but rather as a form of endearment.

Alice giggled, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him close. She felt his warm breath on her neck, tickling the tiny hairs at the base of her skull. Pulling back, she stared into his mesmerising eyes, heat spiralling through her veins. Everything she'd secretly longed for was blazoned across his face: His love, his devotion, his adoration.

Their mouths met halfway, their kiss deep and passionate, robbing her of breath. Climbing into his lap, she plunged her hands into his long hair, holding him tightly as she wriggled to get even closer. He tasted of her salty tears and herbal tea, a drink Chingachgook diligently brewed to help him regain his former strength. Dazedly Alice thought that she didn't detect an ounce of weakness in him as his lips danced expertly across hers.

His hands were roaming down her back, grasping her waist before continuing their torturous descent and settling on the rounded curves of her derriere. Before she could react to the boldness of the caress he pulled her up and against him, their bodies coming into shockingly intimate contact with one another. Alice gasped, her mind a haze of wondrous sensation as his lips abandoned hers to leave a blazing trail of heated kisses across her cheeks and down towards her neck.

She couldn't breathe, her corset stiff and constricting as she struggled to drag air into her lungs. Her small breasts felt heavy and swollen, a strange ache settling across their rosy tips as the fabric of her chemise chafed agonisingly against them. She was sure Uncas must have known because she sighed with relief when his lips dipped into the valley between the two tumescent mounds, his teeth gently nipping at her delicate, creamy flesh before soothing the sting with his hot, moist tongue.

Alice was on fire, goosebumps breaking out across every ounce of exposed flesh. Her hands reached under his shirt, greedy to feel the polished texture of his skin beneath her fingertips. She heard him groan, or it might have been her, she couldn't be sure. All she knew was that she was drowning in a pool of bliss and she was more than happy to sink further into the sensual abyss. Her hands raked across his chest, the warmth of his body seeping into hers, inciting her mounting hunger. She felt his muscles tense and release beneath her fervent caresses, affirmation that his ardor was rising as steadily as hers.

Alice was aware of his hands lifting her skirts, the heat of his palms scorching her skin through the fabric of her stockings. Desire, heady and intoxicating crashed through her as their lips collided again, tongues wrestling for supremacy, breaths ragged with passion. The cool, late afternoon air touched her knees, now exposed, as his hands slid up the smooth sides of her thighs, drawing ever nearer to that secret place she could feel was throbbing almost painfully.

Her pulse pounded, hot and heavy, as his hands lifted higher still, her knees jerking in surprised pleasure.

Uncas groaned.

Through the fog of wanting, Alice recognised that it sounded more like pain than pleasure. Concerned, she pulled back far enough to see his face grimace, a hand reaching to touch his injured side tentatively.

Mortified, she moved back, running a soothing hand across his cheek.

"I've hurt you! I'm so sorry!"

He peered up at her, his tumultuous gaze a mixture of desire and pain. "I need a moment."

Guilt washed over her as passion receded in the wake of his obvious discomfort. "I'm sorry," she kept repeating.

"Alice, it's fine," he assured her. She couldn't look at him, far too embarrassed.

Suddenly his body started shaking and she realised incredulously that he was laughing.

Gaping at him, she exclaimed, "This is not funny!"

He grasped her chin, placing a conciliatory kiss on her lips. "It is, a little."

As she glared at the smouldering amusement in his eyes, she felt her lips twitch. _All right, perhaps it is._ Before long they both dissolved into muffled laughter.

When they eventually sobered, Alice placed her head on his chest, listening contentedly to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

"Cora has some reservations about us, too," she confessed, reluctantly.

"Nathaniel said."

"I do not know how to make her believe me," she said, hopelessness creeping into her voice. "She thinks I am too young."

He rested his head against hers, quiet. "My brother had a suggestion."

Alice lifted her head, staring at him curiously. "Yes?"

"A white custom. Courtship."

Alice's eyes widened, her jaw dropping open. That had _not_ been what she'd been expecting. "Nathaniel suggested that you _court_ me?" she repeated, dumbfounded.

He nodded, radiating confidence. "My father and your sister are worried about the same things. This will change their minds."

She was shocked. "But I love you and you love me," she declared fervently.

His face softened at her declaration. "_We_ know that. _They_ don't."

"A courtship could take forever," she argued.

Uncas remained steadfast. "Patience reaps it's rewards."

Alice bit her lip. Perhaps he was right. If they took things slowly and proved to both of their families that they were committed to one another, then they were more likely to gain their blessings. It wasn't as if they needed Cora or Chingachgook to approve, but Alice grudgingly acknowledged that it wouldn't sit right with her, and probably not with Uncas either, if their close relations were dissatisfied with them. Also, deep down she wanted Chingachgook to accept her and recognise that she was worthy of his son. She'd never realised how important that was to her until then.

"Are you sure that it...will not change anything?" she asked, feeling a tad insecure.

The irony of her, the high-born English woman with a lifetime of customs and lessons in deportment drummed into her, trying to turn her suitor _against_ the idea of courting, was not lost on her.

"You're my woman," Uncas declared, with a possessive gleam in his eyes that reassured her instantly. "But I will insult my father if I dishonour you."

Alice blushed, knowing that Uncas was referring to their lovemaking and what would most likely have happened had she not inadvertently caused him injury. As their relationship forged ahead, it was becoming harder to remain unaffected by their heated embraces. He made her feel things she hadn't known existed and made her want things she'd previously thought was profane and salacious. Only now, with him, she knew with certainty that it was none of those things.

She wanted to be with him more than she'd ever wanted anything in her entire life and if the only way that they could happily achieve that outcome was by being mindful of the feelings of those they both loved most, then Alice couldn't argue against the sentiment.

"How exactly would we go about doing this?"

She understood the rules of courtship, but this was the American frontier, not London.

Uncas shrugged, unconcerned. "We'll see."

Alice had faith in him, in_ them_; they'd make it work.

"Then I accept," she agreed with a sigh, meeting his lips to seal their pledge.

Satisfied, Uncas got to his feet, lifting her up with him. Once she'd righted her clothing, he grasped her hand, placing a chaste kiss across her knuckles. From now on, home would be wherever he was.

_Everything is going to be all right_, she thought happily as they walked back towards the cabin.

* * *

><p>The morning of their departure finally arrived, clear and bright. Having packed their few belongings and restored the cabin to its previous condition, everyone exited just after dawn.<p>

Alice had told Cora of their decision to wait and her sister had been incredibly supportive, and probably covertly relieved, she was sure. Although Chingachook had not told her so specifically, she sensed that he, too, approved. She wanted Uncas's father to welcome her as a daughter-in-law, not only because she loved his son, but because he'd come to love her too. After all, she'd grown to respect him immensely.

Standing just outside the cabin door, Alice had Uncas's bag slung over her shoulder, the contents light and easy to carry. Securing the fastening, she was surprised when Chingachgook held out a hand towards her, gesturing that she should hand the bag over. Confused, and a little disappointed at his lack of faith in her, she reluctantly handed it to him.

His eyes, so like his sons, met hers. They were solemn, but in their depths she also saw a glimmer of admiration and respect. A lump rose in her throat.

"Make Uncas carry. You walk free," was all he said as he took the bag and handed it to his son before leading their party into the woods.

As Alice met Uncas's eyes across the clearing, she knew that they'd made the right decision. Neither one of them would have been completely happy knowing that their families had some misgivings. Also, a secret part of her was happy to be conforming to some tradition that was familiar to her, however much its tenets was likely to be modified to suit their new environment. Everything along the road ahead was going to be so new, strange and unfamiliar and although Alice was excited at the prospect of it, it was also more than a little daunting.

As Cora and Nathaniel marched ahead of her, she walked confidently towards Uncas and her future, more certain than she'd ever been that her life was unfolding exactly as it was meant to.

* * *

><p><em>*AN: The next chapters will be the epilogue and jumps ahead in time. It will be completed in 3 separate parts. I've had a request to write Alice and Uncas's "wedding night" and I'm toying with the idea. If so, the rating of the story will most likely change. _


	11. Epilogue: Part I

_Six Months Later_

_Spring, 1758_

Winter was finally over and Alice was relieved to see the first tentative signs of spring.

As the snow started melting and portents of life stirred in the wilds surrounding them, she could feel the anticipation of enjoying more moderate temperatures stirring within her. The past few months had been the coldest she'd ever experienced in her life, even whilst in England. There she'd had specific resources and diversions at her disposal that had made the bleakest time of the year more bearable, while her current living conditions, so close to Mother Nature, made certain realisms hard to ignore.

Naturally drawn to the sun, it had been difficult to stay indoors while the inclement weather raged, sometimes for days at a time. However, those times had also provided her with ample opportunity to reflect on the many changes that had occurred in her young life since coming to live with the Delaware.

Initially, the reality of living in an Indian village had been a shock to the senses. Her first view of her new home had induced feelings of distress and mild despair. Nothing had been remotely comparable to anything she'd grown up being exposed to. The sights, the sounds, the people, it had all been so different, overwhelming and perhaps even a little intimidating. Situated close to the banks of the Hudson River, wigwams - domed structures of varying sizes, its frame made of bent samplings tied together and covered with reed mats and tree bark - were arranged in a large circle with more domes placed inside of that circle as they spiralled closer towards the center. At the heart of the village was a roaring fire that was constantly tended so that it didn't die down. Here, large meals were often prepared for everyone to enjoy, a feat that all the women contributed to in turns.

The first few weeks after their arrival had been the hardest period for Alice, the adjustment far from smooth. There had been so much to learn, so many things she didn't understand, that it had seemed, at times, as though she'd never get to grips with any of it. In rare moments of defeatism, she'd felt hopeless and lonely, sentiments she'd been careful to keep to herself, knowing it would hurt her sister's feelings. She'd felt awkward and out of place living with the newlyweds in a wigwam they shared as a family, while Uncas and Chingachgook stayed with relatives. Her feelings of unease had been worsened by the fact that she and Cora had been the focus of everyone's attention, curious stares and unfamiliar chatter following them around wherever they went. Perhaps it had even been somewhat worse for her, since she was the fairer of the two, her honeyed tresses standing out like a beacon amongst a group of people who mostly had the same colouring and general mien.

But as time had passed and their presence had become less of a novelty, the stares had stopped and the chatter had died down until it barely existed. Her initial impressions and prejudices of the American natives had been proven wrong on so many levels. They were a kind nation, lively and spirited and despite their curiosity about the two white women who'd attached themselves to their kin, they'd accepted Alice and Cora with a readiness that touched her profoundly, particularly since she knew that the sentiment would not been reciprocated had their roles been reversed. According to Uncas, the Delaware believed in creating space at their hearths for anyone in need of shelter. So while she and Cora were a slight anomaly, they were at least not an unwelcome one.

As the winter had progressed, a new world had been revealed to Alice. She'd learnt to do things she would have gasped at in horror in her life before Uncas. That's how her heart differentiated between the two distinctly dissimilar periods of her life: before and after him. She and Cora had been taken under the wing of Uncas's aunt, Cholena, an old woman with soft brown eyes and a kind face lined with innumerable wrinkles. She spoke no English at all, but her daughters Gela and Kitane, spoke it reasonably well and often acted as interpreters. Alice was fond of the two young Indian women, their rapport having been instantaneous and also an intense relief. She'd often wondered whether she'd make any new friends and Gela in particular, the same age as her, proved to be the very best.

Alice had learnt much from Cholena and her daughters; the basics of how to make a fire in order to cook over the open flame, the best ways to prepare roots and vegetables for soups and stews and how to sew her own clothing from leather and fur. The former had been challenging, her efforts improving with time, while the latter had been a surprising success. While sewing had never been her favourite pastime, it was at least something that she was good at and despite the lack of silks, satins and muslins at her disposal, it appeared that the very same skills came in handy when stitching cruder materials such as furs and hides together. She mostly continued to wear the style of dress she was accustomed to, with one exception: she'd happily thrown her corset into the fire when Uncas had asked her why she continued to bother wearing something so decidedly uncomfortable. Her tutelage in the art of sewing skins had been mostly for the benefit of supplementing her wardrobe with warmer clothing during the harsh winter, and she was absurdly proud of having excelled at it, especially when so many other things had proved to be a trial.

Throughout it all, her relationship with Uncas kept deepening day by day. If it was even possible, she now loved him more than she had when she'd first realised it atop those cliffs. He never lost his patience with her, even when she felt dejected and weepy, mourning the loss of her once soft hands as they roughened, their tips covered in callouses. The other shock had been the realisation that even her body had started to change, her limbs and lungs strengthening as her physicality increased.

Alice hadn't known when Uncas had proposed that they court, how much she'd actually need the time to get to know herself, to understand her own limitations, to find the resolve and courage she'd never known she'd possessed. But _he'd_ known, and with that quiet determination that she loved about him, he supported and encouraged her. But mostly, he just loved her, completely and unequivocally.

Carrying baskets filled with dried corn, Alice and Gela were making their way towards Cholena's wigwam to help prepare the evening meal. Walking through the center of the village, there was already much more activity than there had been a week ago. Clearly the improved weather was having a positive effect on everyone's desire to socialise. Smoke wafted through the air, the smell of burning wood not at all unpleasant now that she'd grown accustomed to its constant presence. All around, children were playing in the melting snow, men sitting around the large central fire, pelts thrown across their shoulders to stave off the lingering chill while women moved around with practiced ease, seeing to the welfare of their families. That was probably the thing that Alice enjoyed most about living with the Delaware, their sense of community. Everyone had a purpose and they worked closely towards achieving a common goal. They also cared about the well-being of their neighbours and no one was ever left in isolation.

Beside her, Gela clucked in disapproval. "Look at her! Throwing herself at him. She should be ashamed."

_She_ was Gela's nemesis Opala, a beautiful young woman with long, dark hair and seductive eyes. _Him_ was Talee, an attractive brave who Alice recognised only because he and Uncas appeared friendly. While Opala was attempting to engage Talee in conversation, he, however, was glancing in their direction with pointed interest.

Alice smiled, amused as she looked at her friend. Gela was about Alice's height, her build slender but surprisingly nimble. Her dark hair was parted down the middle, with two braids hanging forward across each shoulder. Her eyes were slightly slanted at the ends, their colour a rich chocolate brown. Dressed in leggings and a long, fringed tunic, she looked petite and pretty.

"I think he likes _you_."

Gela scoffed, although Alice noticed how she stole another look in his direction.

"He likes many women," she said in disgust.

"Really? He seems rather nice."

Gela rolled her eyes at her. "You white women, too trusting."

Alice laughed, taking no offense. Perhaps that was true. She hadn't been raised to be naturally wary of people's intentions.

Gela sighed. "You lucky to have Uncas. He is good man."

Alice's face relaxed into a smile as she watched the object of her affection exchange greetings with the couple they'd been watching. Taller than the other brave, Uncas stood at least a head above him, his muscled shoulders covered with a thick pelt. Admiring the handsome picture he presented, she noticed Opala placing a hand on Uncas's back and leaning towards him as though she was sharing a confidence.

Alice frowned as a sharp, sobering stab of jealousy lanced through her. Gela, sensing her disquiet, touched her arm.

"Nemën." _See._ "He not want her," she reassured as Uncas discreetly shook Opala's hand off.

Alice nodded. Out of necessity, she was learning to understand basic Unami, the language spoken by the Delaware inhabiting the lower Hudson Valley area, although she would be the first to admit that her comprehension was at present only marginally better than her execution. Though it was difficult, she relished the challenge it presented, having always been interested in languages.

Across the dusty village center, Uncas turned, as though sensing her presence. It was always that way with them. Even when she couldn't see him, she _felt_ him. Their eyes met and held, the need for words unnecessary as she felt her heart tugging in his direction.

Alice broke contact first, her cheeks a rosy pink. "If Uncas had never met me, do you…do you think he would have chosen her as his wife?"

Seeing Opala's blatant attempts at attracting his attention stirred possessive feelings in her that she'd never experienced before.

Gela snorted in an unladylike fashion. "No. She want him for years, but he never interested."

Relaxing, Alice hoisted the basket higher in her arms, relieved that she didn't have to worry about a rival. In truth, she'd noticed how the young women in the village stared at Uncas at times, not even attempting to hide their blatant interest. Not that she could blame them; he was incredibly handsome.

_And he's yours_, her subconscious reminded her smugly.

Entering Cholena's wigwam, she placed the basket beside Kitane who was stirring a pot of corn, stewed with beans and other vegetables over the fire.

Alice sat down between the two sisters and started removing the husks from the corn just as Uncas walked in. She felt her heartbeat accelerate at the sight of him, a flawless testament to youth and vitality, as he lingered momentarily at the entrance. His eyes searched and eventually found hers in the dim interior. He greeted his cousins before moving closer and sitting on the floor beside her.

Alice felt her cheeks warm, knowing that Gela and Kitane were looking on in amusement.

"Come," Gela said abruptly to her sister. "We need more corn."

There was more than enough, but Alice knew that she wanted to give them some time alone, so she didn't object. Their courtship had been different to her traditional understanding of it, but she didn't mind. She liked that they seemed to make their own rules as they went along. For the most part, the basics remained the same; Uncas visited her frequently, they often shared meals together and talked about their likes and dislikes as they learnt to understand one another better. Then, at other times, when the weather wasn't too bad, he'd accompany her on short walks around the village so that she could get some fresh air and also allow them a little bit of privacy. Alice found that those were the times she enjoyed most.

"I saw you carrying the corn," he said, his hand pushing a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "You should have asked me to help."

Alice leaned into his touch. "It wasn't heavy and I saw you with your friends. I did not want to trouble you."

"Talee would not have minded."

"And Opala?" she asked, trying to sound casual as she continued chucking husks.

Uncas grasped her chin, turning her face towards him. "Isn't important," he declared distinctly, clearly understanding what she was not articulating.

She stared into his dark eyes, so soft and gentle. "Gela said that she had a particular fondness for you."

"Doesn't matter to me," he shrugged, indifferent.

Alice smiled, feeling a little foolish.

"Only you have my heart," he whispered, his voice deep and low, his gaze rousing, as he lifted her hand and placed her palm directly above his heart.

Her breath snagged at the back of her throat, the husk she'd been holding falling unnoticed out of her hand as his lips brushed against hers. The kiss was slow and sweet, her blood humming excitedly though her veins.

She floated on a cloud of pleasure, her hands curling into his shirt as his heart thudded beneath her palm. He'd barely touched her and already her core temperature had risen by several degrees. When she felt his fingers skim the curves of her breasts, she sighed softly into his mouth, wanting more.

"Nathaniel's waiting," he groaned reluctantly, the back of his hand brushing tenderly against her cheek. "See you tonight."

Incapable of stringing a coherent sentence together, Alice nodded, reaching up to hold his hand against her face for a moment longer.

Seemingly unable to resist, kissed her again, his lips clinging to hers before he tore himself away, leaving her smiling dazedly after him.

* * *

><p>That same afternoon, Alice was stoking the fire inside the wigwam she shared with her relations, when the flap at the entryway opened to reveal Chingachgook. She was surprised to see him and assumed he was there for his older son. While he hardly ever spoke to her, his demeanour had softened considerably. She often found him watching her when she was with Gela or Kitane, his gaze assessing but not unkind.<p>

"Nathaniel is not here," she said, rising to her feet.

He entered slowly, shaking his head. "Here to see you."

Alice was surprised and a little nervous. Was this when he told her how he'd never approve of her as a match for Uncas? She swallowed her worry, gesturing to the soft pelts beside the fire pit.

Nodding, he sat down cross-legged and waited for her to do the same. Once she was comfortable beside him, she glanced up, waiting. After a moment, he reached into his coat and removed a long necklace made of ivory and white wampum and beads. It looked delicate and fragile, but exquisitely made.

Chingachgook reached across and placed it gently around her neck. Eyes wide, she looked down at the fine piece of jewellery and then back at him.

"Belonged to Uncas's mother. For you, _Wenonah_, his new bride."

Alice looked at him in surprise, her gaze questioning.

"_Wenonah._ Means first born daughter," Chingachgook explained.

Alice's heart slammed against her ribs. He was calling her his true daughter because he accepted that she was going to marry his son. She felt her eyes fill with tears, knowing that his blessing was what she'd been longing for, but hadn't dared to dream would happen anytime soon. The name and the gift was beautiful, their meaning and symbolism touching her deeply.

Feeling too overwhelmed to speak, she touched the beads, so light and dainty in her hands.

"It's so lovely," she managed to choke out, her voice filled with gratitude. "Thank you. I will treasure it, always."

He smiled, his features softening as the firelight danced across his tattooed forehead. Chingachgook, even less talkative than his son, arose swiftly, nodding again, as though satisfied.

Halfway to the door, he turned back. "I now wait for many grandchildren," he said, his eyes lightly teasing.

Blushing profusely, Alice laughed as he walked out, a weight lifting off her shoulders. Seconds later, Cora arrived.

Alice's smile widened as she watched her sister's belly appear moments before she did. When they'd discovered that Cora was with child a few weeks into fall, they had collectively decided to stay until the birth of the baby. While they had discussed moving on to Cantuckee when the snow had melted sufficiently, Alice, Nathaniel, Uncas and Chingachgook did not feel competent in their abilities to act as mid-wife.

In the end, Alice was glad that they'd stayed. Cora stood a better chance of delivering her baby safely and it had enabled her to learn so many invaluable things.

"Was that Chingachgook?" the expectant mother asked, her face aglow.

"Yes."

Alice showed her the necklace.

Cora gasped, reaching out a hand to touch it gently. "It's beautiful," she said, smiling at Alice. "You know what it means, don't you?"

Alice nodded, growing teary again. "He's given us his blessing."

Cora reached forward and embraced her. Her protruding belly pushed against Alice, making it a little awkward and they separated, laughing.

"I am so happy for you," she said and Alice believed her.

Emboldened, Alice asked, "And what of you, Cora? Do you still think my feelings foolhardy?"

"Oh Alice," Cora said, her voice filled with mild censure. "I _never_ thought your feelings foolish, merely untried."

Alice felt her heart sink. "Then you are still not convinced."

Cora touched her hand, squeezing gently. "On the contrary, dearest sister. I have come to realise that you and Uncas share something extraordinary and I am sorry for standing in the way of it."

Happiness exploded within her chest. "Do you truly mean it?"

Her sibling nodded emphatically, her dark hair bouncing against her shoulders as they hugged. "Most certainly."

"Am I interrupting?" an amused voice sounded at the entrance.

Turning slightly, Alice saw Nathaniel stroll towards them.

She beamed at him. "Not at all."

Cora hugged her husband to her side. "Your father has given Alice and Uncas his blessing."

"About time, too," he said, looking down at his wife, his hand resting on her swollen midriff.

Alice was happy to see the obvious affection between her sister and brother-in-law.

Nathaniel smiled in her direction. "Good thing you've been learning to be a proper Indian wife," he teased. "Sounds like you'll be tending your own fire soon."

Heat crept into Alice's face as she smiled weakly. Uncas hadn't mentioned anything about marriage yet, and although she knew that he wanted to be with her as much as she wanted to be with him, she didn't feel it was her place to raise it. Despite the many changes in her life over the past few months, some things still remained the same. Asking a man when he'd marry her was not something she was planning to do anytime soon, no matter how much she might want to know the answer.

* * *

><p>True to his word, Uncas arrived at dusk and they dined together with Cora and Nathaniel. Alice wanted to tell him about what his father had given her and what he'd said to her, but she wasn't sure how to broach the subject. In fact, over the course of the next week he visited daily and while they talked about all manner of things, he made no mention of Chingachgook or of a wedding. Alice was certain that his father would have told him about giving her his mother's necklace and even if he hadn't, Nathaniel surely would have? She tried to shove down her growing disappointment as the days passed by and still Uncas said nothing about planning any nuptuals.<p>

One evening after her sister and her husband left to visit Cholena and her daughters, Uncas entered the wigwam carrying an extra fur coat and cap.

"Let's go," he said.

Intrigued, Alice shrugged into the coat and allowed him to tie it securely around her before he pulled the fur lined cap over her head and ears. Glancing down to make sure she was wearing her moccasins, he waited for her to don her gloves before he reached for her hand and pulled her outside. Even through the layers separating their skin, her fingers tingled at his touch.

"Where are we going?" she asked curiously as he led her up a narrow path leading away from the village.

The moonlight provided adequate illumination to guide them without the need for a torch.

He cast a lopsided smile in her direction. "It's a surprise."

Her interest even more piqued, Alice followed where he lead, his hand grasping hers firmly as they walked in relative silence. It was a chilly night, but not nearly as cold as it had been in the preceding weeks. As they continued onward, further away from the smoke and light from the village fires, the world around them seemed to shrink. It became easier to believe that they were the only two people on earth, their footsteps the only sound as it scrunched and squelched against the snow. They meandered for a little while before he stopped.

Alice looked around, wondering what it was that he wanted to show her. Looking up at him, she caught his eyes, filled with tender affection as they watched her in turn. Her knees wobbled.

"Are we there yet?" she asked breathlessly, in part from the walk, in part due to his proximity.

He nodded, grasping her shoulders and turning her to face away from him, her back against his front.

"Look up," he said quietly.

Trying to concentrate on his words when he was so close to her was difficult. Lifting her hands, she placed them on top of his and tilted her head backwards.

Alice gasped. _How did I not notice this?_ she wondered in amazement.

The sky, finally clear after weeks of gloomy cloud cover had hung low and heavy, was filled with thousands of twinkling, exquisitely beautiful stars. It was breathtakingly lovely and she could honestly not recall ever having seen anything remotely like it. The streets of London had always been too bright to see the heavens so plainly displayed. She was ashamed to think that she might have gone her entire life without ever having cared enough to look up and _see_.

"It is so beautiful," she breathed, in awe. "I don't know how I missed seeing it," she said, turning her head to look at him in wonder.

He was staring at her, the light in his eyes rivalling the shimmering splendour above them.

"Clouds too low. Wasn't possible."

Alice glanced up again, the back of her head resting against his chest. The moment felt surreal and out of time.

"My father's people believe that the stars are actually the souls of those we have loved and lost." He paused, letting his quiet words sink in. "Perhaps your father is amongst them."

Alice felt her lips tremble, her vision blurring. She turned and wrapped her arms around his waist, burrowing into him. His words soothed the burning pain she still carried with her as she mourned the passing of her parent, their sentiment profoundly comforting.

She marvelled at how she never had to tell him how she was feeling, somehow he instinctively always knew. She'd never felt as loved or as cared for as she did in that instant.

"Thank you," was all she managed to sob as his hands gathered her against him, burying his nose against the softness of her cap.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding one another.

"The Delaware don't believe in rituals when they take a life partner," he eventually said into the stillness.

Alice froze, unable to breathe.

"They obtain permission from the woman's parents and it's done," he continued in that calm, steady tone she'd never tire of hearing. "I don't think that should be our way."

Alice glanced up at him, her heart in her eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I don't know enough about white customs," he admitted sheepishly, "but I know there's a ceremony?"

Honestly, she hadn't really given much thought to _how_ they would marry, she'd been too focused on the _when_. Naturally, she'd known that it wouldn't be in a church, before a full congregation, but she had envisioned some formal rite that would bind them forever as man and wife.

"Yes," she agreed. "Although I do not expect a Christian service."

Uncas exhaled softly and she sensed that he was relieved. "My father's people have a tradition."

"Then that will be enough for me," she assured him, her heart full to bursting. She hesitated, then confessed, "Chingachgook gave me his blessing a week ago."

Uncas smiled, his face lit to perfection in the moonlight. "We talked. He's happy that you'll be his new daughter-in-law."

Alice blushed, his words spreading unparalleled delight through her. "Since he and I spoke I have been waiting for you to mention it, but you never did. I was starting to think that you never would," she whispered self-consciously.

He ran a finger down the side of her cheek to her chin. "Was waiting for the weather to clear," he said, his voice so deep it sent shivers down her spine. "For the stars to be perfect for you." He looked adorably shy.

Pure, unadulterated love flooded through her, filling her to the brim. He'd truly thought of everything.

"Then we will marry? Soon?" she asked breathlessly.

"Soon," he promised as his lips met hers in a searing kiss.

* * *

><p><em>Three Weeks Later<em>

"_Great Spirit, and the Maker of all Life, please protect the ones we love. We honour all you created as Uncas and Wenonah pledge their hearts and lives together. We honour Mother-Earth and ask for their marriage to be abundant and grow stronger through the seasons. We honour Fire and ask that their union be warm and glowing, with love in their hearts. We honour Wind and ask that they sail through life safe and calm. We honour Water to clean and soothe their relationship so that it may never thirst for love or lack understanding and patience. We pray for their harmony and true happiness as they forever grow together."_

Dressed in a simple gown of white satin, the bodice and skirt plain and unadorned, the scooped neck and sleeves enhanced tastefully with lace, Alice was marrying the man she loved. A gift from Cora and Nathaniel, it was a far cry from the fashionable attire she'd grown up wearing, but Alice didn't care. She loved it. Toned down, it was the perfect base for the wampum and beaded necklace she'd received from Chingachgook. Worn wound thrice around her throat, it cascaded prettily down the front of her gown. Her golden hair had been left hanging freely down her back, loose braids interspersed between the shiny strands, with feathers and beads plaited into them. The only true nod to her English roots was the bouquet of orange blossoms she'd held in her hands before handing it to Cora, a symbol of her chastity.

Since neither of their mothers were living, Cora, as her only female relative and Cholena, as Uncas's oldest aunt, had stepped forward at the start of the Mohican Blessing Ceremony, held beside the village central fire, to wrap a blanket around each of their shoulders. Facing Chingachgook who was officiating as the only remaining member of the Council of Mohican Elders, Alice and Uncas had joined hands with her soon-to-be father-in-law as he united them together in marriage, his voice ringing clear and proud as he spoke in Mohegan.

Beside her, Uncas looked heart stoppingly handsome in his beige leggings, his matching buckskin shirt ornately decorated with beads and feathers that were intricately woven between the long fringe hanging across his shoulders. His beautiful black hair hung proudly down his back, the front lifted off his face and tied behind the crown of his head. His gold earring, the one that had fascinated her the very first time she'd seen him, dangled dashingly from his ear, glinting in the afternoon sunlight.

Granted, it wasn't the traditional wedding she'd always imagined would be a part of her future, but the modified custom, a compromise that incorporated parts of both of their backgrounds, was no less real to her, or any less meaningful.

As Chingachgook finished, his eyes shone with pride as he gazed from Uncas to her. Taking their hands, he linked it together before removing his own.

"_Let no man tear apart what the Great Spirit has brought together_."

Nodding to them, he indicated that the formalities were over. Joy, complete and unfettered, bubbled up inside of her as she turned towards Uncas, finally her husband. The love shining out of his eyes made her breath catch, her own emotions bare to him. Behind them, there were cheers and whistles as the members of her adopted village celebrated their union. But Alice and Uncas, having waited so long for this moment, had eyes only for one another.

With one hand at her waist, he gathered her against him as his other slid smoothly into the back of her hair. Holding her still, his mouth claimed hers in a kiss that was blistering and intense, the effect of which she felt right down to the tips of her toes. Reciprocating, she wound her arms around his neck, returning his kiss with equal passion. The world around her faded away as she poured her heart and soul into the embrace, feeling as though the best part of her life, finally, was about to begin.

It was not the wedding she'd spent her childhood dreaming about. Instead, it was better.

It was not the dapper English groom she'd once fantasised about marrying. It was Uncas; her heart, her soul, her life. If she was ever fortunate enough to live a thousand lifetimes, she would never choose to be with any other.

Simple. Heartfelt. Beautiful.

Alice's wedding day had been perfect.

* * *

><p><em>AN: __I am aware that I take quite a few liberties in this chapter. My intention is not to offend anyone._


	12. Epilogue: Part II

_A/N: The story's rating has changed due to explicit sexual content._

* * *

><p>Alice couldn't believe that she was finally a married woman.<p>

After the ceremony had concluded, there'd been feasting, dancing and song as the entire village partook in the celebrations. There was a joyous atmosphere about, the sounds of laughter and merriment wafting up into the night sky. In some ways it felt surreal that this day had actually come, and that she was now forever changed as a result of it. She knew that nothing would ever be the same again, that her course in life had now been mapped and was heading in a direction that was both unexpected as well as exhilarating.

Half an hour before, Cora and Gela had collected her from her seat around the central fire, whispering that it was time to get her ready. With them hovering smilingly above her, hands outstretched to help her to her feet, she'd glanced shyly at her new husband. Sitting close beside her, a large hand resting leisurely on her knee, he'd been responding to something Talee had said. Distracted by the commotion around her, his eyes had swung around to meet hers, her stomach fluttering wildly as she read the promise of sensual delights to come in those deep, dark depths.

Now, standing in the wigwam she would be sharing with Uncas as man and wife, she felt the thrum of nervous anticipation lick its way through her veins. She wasn't completely ignorant of the marriage act and knew the mechanics of what was supposed to happen. A part of her was unsure of exactly how it was practically possible, another part was wildly intrigued to find out and another was a little mortified by the complete intimacy of it. But regardless of those feelings, she wasn't unwilling. She'd spent enough time in Uncas's arms to know that it would not _all_ be unpleasant.

Cora was assisting her with loosening the long row of buttons at the back of her gown, while Gela removed the beads and feathers from her hair. Once undone, her sister helped her remove her arms from the long sleeves, then pushed the dress down past her hips until it pooled on the floor at her feet. Waiting for her to step out, Gela bent to retrieve it while her sibling eyed her speculatively. All she was wearing was her short, cotton chemise, her stockings and shoes having been discarded first.

Alice squirmed a little, feeling exposed and vulnerable in only the thin covering.

"You look somewhat uncomfortable," Cora noted, amused.

"As you are aware, I have not stood in front of an audience in my undergarments for quite some time," Alice defended. The days of having maids and servants at her beck and call were long gone. Wringing her hands nervously, she asked, "Is it really necessary to remain so…unclad?"

Gela waved a hand dismissively. "You have husband now. You not need so much clothes."

Cora giggled and Alice's face flamed with colour. She glared at Gela. The young Indian women looked anything but contrite.

"It's true," she insisted, undeterred by Alice's stare. Her brown eyes swivelled towards Cora, gesturing in the direction of the brunette's thick waist. Grinning wickedly, she said, "Uncas is strong warrior. He fill your belly with many children."

Alice gasped and Cora snorted with laughter as she ran a hand lovingly over her tummy. For a moment, Alice stared, realising that she, too, could soon find herself in a similar way. In truth, the idea of a child, formed from the love that she and Uncas shared, had a power that was quite staggering. Unbidden, her mind's eye conjured the image of a little boy, all bronzed skin and dark eyes and her heart swelled with a yearning she'd never felt before.

"We go now," Gela was saying as she moved closer to Alice and touched her arm. "Soon you will be a true woman, _Wenonah_." She hugged Alice, who returned the embrace fondly.

"Thank you, for everything."

Gela smiled. "I see you in a few days," she teased, her eyebrows wagging suggestively as she departed.

Alice couldn't help laughing, even as her face flushed.

Cora grasped her hands. "Dearest, Alice. I can scarcely believe all that has happened since we arrived on American soil."

"Sometimes I shake myself, wondering if it's all been a dream."

"You are happy?"

Alice nodded vigorously. "More than I ever imagined possible."

Her sibling smiled. "Well," she said, looking a little awkward, her cheeks growing pink. "I wanted to talk to you about what to expect-" She stopped, flustered. "What I mean to say is-"

"Cora, really," Alice protested, shame-faced.

Ignoring her, Cora forged ahead, looking everywhere but at Alice. "You see, it is my duty to inform you that there are certain…acts…that your husband will-"

Mortified, Alice tried again, "You do not need-"

"-perform tonight and at...err…other times. You must not be afraid, Alice. Uncas will touch you in…u-unfamiliar places and even kiss you in…unexpected ways."

"_Please_," Alice begged desperately, beyond embarrassed.

At this point, Cora was as red as a beet, Alice no better. "I-It is all to prepare you for the…uh...moment w-when he-"

_Dear God_, Alice thought frantically. _This has to stop!_

Her voice loud and shrill, she burst in, unable to listen to more of her sister's faltering words. "Cora, _stop_!" When the other woman visibly hopped, she lowered her tone. "Please. I know." Her sibling gazed at her sharply and she rushed on, "I mean I already have a notion. There is no need to explain."

Cora looked relieved. "Well then," she said, wiping her hands self-consciously against her skirt. "I think it's time that I leave. Your groom must be anxious to see you." She stared at Alice for a moment, her eyes growing moist, her voice filled with emotion. "You were a beautiful bride." She hugged Alice tightly. "Be happy."

"I shall," Alice promised as she watched her sister's retreating figure.

Finally alone, she turned, exhaling slowly as she ran her hands nervously down the front of her shift. Her palms were sweaty.

The flap at the entrance fluttered lightly and Alice twirled around, her heart in her throat.

Without a word, her eyes connected with Uncas's, and she felt the familiar swell of love envelop her. He was so striking. Standing tall, his lean frame was still clad in the same clothes he'd donned especially for their marriage ceremony. Admiring his innate elegance, she couldn't imagine him in breeches, hessian boots and a formal tailcoat. While she didn't doubt he'd look handsome in anything, she preferred him just as he was: earthy, untamed and just a little rough around the edges.

In the distance, she could hear the faint sounds of voices as the revelry continued, but as the entrance flap fell silently back into place, she felt as though they were cocooned, blocked off completely from the rest of the world.

What Alice didn't know as she stood with her back to the fire, was the fetching image she presented to her new husband. With the leaping flames illuminating her from behind, her hair resembled a golden crown, its splendour rivalling the brilliance of the sun. Her figure, covered only by the delicate chemise, was practically bared to his gaze, the thin fabric as well as the incandescent lighting mocking her attempt at modesty.

He advanced, stopping in front of her before lifting a hand to trace the swell of her lower lip with his thumb.

Her mouth suddenly dry, she blurted, "Gela brought some more venison stew earlier." She gestured to the clay pots beside the fire pit. "Are you hungry?"

His eyes glanced up at her, dark with wanting. "Not for food."

Blood, fierce as a raging river, surged through her veins, heat lancing through her. "Oh," she murmured faintly, her face on fire.

Uncas's arms reached forward, wrapping around her slowly. Alice went willingly, eager to be near him, despite her natural reserve. He drew her flush against him, the contact electrifying. His warm hands settled on the curves of her waist, holding her lightly as his mouth lowered by torturous degrees. Her eyes fluttered closed in anticipation, her breath suspended.

What felt like a lifetime later, his lips finally met hers and she sighed with pleasure, her knees weakening. She lifted her fingers to thread through his dark, flowing mane, loving the silky smoothness of his hair as it caressed her palms. Standing on her toes, she strained upward in an attempt to better align their mouths, wanting desperately to deepen the kiss. She felt his hands move, lifting to skim the curves of her breasts and she whimpered, trembling with need. Then they lowered again, circling towards her back and then around to the sides of her thighs, frissons of awareness chasing in their wake. His hands fisted into the cotton of her shift, a trail of fire inching up her legs as the light material lifted. A moment later, she felt his hands, rough and calloused, slip under the fabric to cup her bare buttocks, lifting her clear off the ground and up into his arms. She gasped, goosebumps breaking out across her skin as she felt the evidence of his arousal pressing insistently against her belly.

Quivering, initially in response to the boldness of Uncas's touch, and then in pleasure as desire, potent and red-hot crashed through her, Alice couldn't catch her breath. They'd kissed and touched countless times, but since that day in the forest when she'd agreed to a courtship, they'd never crossed that invisible line again, hard as it had been. But despite that, this time felt different. His kisses and caresses were familiar, and yet more profound than anything they'd shared before. Perhaps it was the thrilling knowledge that they didn't need to stop, that whatever happened, they both wanted it equally.

Her heart pounding furiously, she tried to think, to breathe. It proved impossible when his tongue slipped into the moist cavern between her lips, his kisses deep and enthralling. Her legs wrapped instinctively around his waist and she heard him groan as he lifted her even higher, her shift now bunched uncomfortably around her waist.

Her body on fire, she clung to him as he moved, carrying her further into the warmth of the wigwam. His destination was the soft bed of furs and pelts that had been thoughtfully arranged by Cora and Gela earlier that day.

"Lift your arms," Uncas instructed raggedly, tearing his lips from hers.

Complying without question, she felt his hands tugging her chemise up, lifting it fluidly over her head before discarding it carelessly on the floor. It took a second for her dazed mind to realise that she was completely naked in his arms. Her eyes flew open, preparing to cover her bared breasts. Peeking up at his face through her lashes, her hands froze. Uncas was staring at her body, his eyes glowing like hot coals as it raked over her exposed curves, his gaze worshiping, adoring. A surge of feminine pride flowed through her as she realised the effect _she_ had on _him_, how much pleasure _he_ derived from looking at _her_. Whatever self-consciousness she felt melted away under the intense scrutiny of his appraisal.

Then, she was falling as he slowly lowered to his knees, the steely strength of his arms controlling her backward tumble onto the warm softness of the furs. Her golden tresses spread out behind her, covering the pelts around her head like sun-ripened wheat. Lying completely still, her heart slammed against her ribs as his dark eyes travelled down the length of her visible form. Unhurriedly, he lifted his shirt over his head, the beauty of his coppery skin flashing across her line of vision before he followed her body down, his mouth capturing her lips in another blistering kiss.

The second his naked torso touched hers, Alice went up in flames. She gasped for air as his lips trailed a fiery path down to the hollow at the base of her throat. The sensations assaulting her were relentless, washing over her repeatedly until she was sure she'd explode. Her hands reached for him, sinking into his hair, holding him against her as he cupped her small breasts, his thumbs brushing over her swollen nipples, stroking a gentle, hypnotic rhythm against the sensitive peaks. Her breaths were coming fast and low, swiftly turning to moans as his lips closed over a rosy bud, her cries of pleasure piercing through the stillness. He drew the turgid tip deep into his hot mouth, her delight so intense she arched off the furs, her pulse hammering, her brain turning to mush.

"Please," she moaned, unable to stand the sweet assault, begging for something, but what she didn't know. Her eyes were squeezed shut, unable to open as she sank deeper into a pleasure induced stupor. She grew frantic as Uncas's tongue swirled around her nipple, lapping at her like a man ravenous for a taste of her. When she thought she could take no more, he switched to her other breast, lavishing the same attention on it lest it feel lonely and left out. He nipped and sucked from one nipple to the other, playing her as expertly as she'd once commanded her pianoforte.

A hand spanned her ribcage and the muscles beneath those tapering fingers contracted, her stomach breaking out in butterflies. His hand felt large and heavy, his touch masterful as it trailed down her belly towards her thighs. Her entire body tingled. Between her legs, she throbbed.

Her hands tightened in his hair, dragging his head upward. She sighed as Uncas traced her lips with his tongue, then gently dipped into her mouth, the kiss passionate and all consuming. All the while, his hand kept inching downward, settling brazenly between her thighs. Alice's eyes flew open, her gaze meeting the scorching intensity of his. His fingers continued to move, slipping unhindered through her slick folds. She couldn't believe he was touching her so intimately, so boldly, but she couldn't stop him, not that she wanted to. It just felt _so_ good.

She breathed his name and his eyes filled with a burning desire that threatened to engulf them both in flames. His gaze held her hostage as a long finger flicked against the tight bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs, her mouth falling open as she dragged much needed oxygen into her lungs. Her hips lifted of its own accord, riding the waves of mounting pleasure that seemed to push her towards an unknown destination. Instinctively her knees parted further, granting Uncas greater access. She heard his moan of approval, his hand continuing their gentle assault as a tall finger slipped through her wet crease and into her body. Without conscious thought her inner walls clenched around him, his already ragged breathing becoming even more laboured as a consequence of her complete abandon.

Suddenly he withdrew from her and she murmured in protest, feeling empty and bereft. Dragging her eyes open she watched him hastily discard his legging, the sight of his complete nakedness causing the flush that already covered her entire body to deepen.

_He's so beautiful,_ she thought, in awe. _And he's mine._

She took her time mooning over him. He was perfectly fashioned. Lean muscle corded around his arms, his chest, his stomach, his tapered hips. All of him looked hard, yet silky smooth and her hands itched to touch him. Her eyes widened considerably as she gazed upon his erect manhood, larger than she'd thought possible, as it rested against his flat belly. If it had been anyone but Uncas with her, Alice might have felt a moment's fear. But she didn't. She knew deep into the very depths of her soul that he would never hurt her and whatever came next, she welcomed it.

Uncas's body covered hers once more, his hips nestling perfectly into the cradle of her thighs. His mouth seized hers in a dizzying kiss that left her panting with desire as their passionate cries echoed around the room.

He positioned the rigid shaft of his sex against her feminine opening and she held her breath. Slowly, taking his time, he pushed forward, gliding inside of her. Without fear, she opened to him, her arms holding onto his toned shoulders, her eyes staring trustingly into his. The look of love he directed at her took her breath away, her hands lifting to push his dark hair off his sweaty forehead.

Inch by excruciating inch, Uncas forged ahead, his breath shuddering, his arms trembling around her. His invasion wasn't painful exactly, just a little uncomfortable as her body stretched to accommodate him. At last he reached the barrier affirming her innocence, his mouth lowering to hers, drugging her with fervent kisses. Bracing his arms on either side of her, he surged forward, filling her completely. Alice drew in a sudden breath, the sharp pinch bringing a sting of tears to her eyes. Buried deep inside of her, he murmured words of apology in Mohegan, his tone gentle and soothing. She shivered at the feeling of being stretched, of being filled, of being taken in such a primal way.

The pain already receding, she became aware of a pleasant fullness, her body tingling deliciously. Tentatively, he began to move and her world tilted on its axis. Lifting an arm, he ran his hand down the outside of her thigh, cupping her calf before draping it across his back. A tension she couldn't explain started to build inside of her, as pleasurable as before, but even more intense. Hesitantly her hips rose to meet his, his grunt of support boosting her confidence. Before long she forgot her reticence and met his thrusts full on, her body pulling him in deeper, their collective sighs of pleasure permeating throughout the dimly lit cocoon they were ensconced within.

Alice clung to Uncas, her eyes shut as she writhed in ecstasy, welcoming the weight of his body as it sank repeatedly into hers. Without warning, the sensual tension that had been steadily building inside of her, snapped. She lost control, spiralling into a mysterious abyss, pleasure so intense it robbed her of breath coursing through her, turning her bones to jelly. Her body splintering into a million pieces, she held onto Uncas for dear life, her mind incapable of coherent thought.

She heard him call her name as he groaned deeply, shuddering against her, his seed spilling into her waiting womb. Slowly floating down to earth, she felt him lift his weight from her as he moved to her side, pulling her back against his front, his arms wrapping securely around her.

For a while everything was quiet save for the occasional crackling of the wood on the fire and their tempered breathing as it slowly returned to normal. Alice felt warm and wonderfully drowsy as she lay contented in her husband's arms. She could hardly believe how light and listless she felt, how warm and satiated.

_So this is what being a real woman feels like,_ she thought dreamily, a satisfied smile spreading across her lips.

"Did I hurt you?" Uncas's concerned voice filtered through her reverie.

She turned slightly, the look of intense gratification in his eyes causing her belly to flop. Her cheeks turned pink.

"A little," she answered truthfully, immediately rushing to reassure him when she saw him wince. "But it didn't last long at all. It was wonderful."

Realising the candour of her statement, she flushed a deep red, her gaze lowering in embarrassment. Uncas's lips curled into a smile, his long fingers lifting her chin, his eyes bright with satisfaction.

"Don't be embarrassed."

"I wish I wasn't. It's just, well, this is the first time that I-" She flushed again. "You know."

His eyes darkened and her heart quickened. How was it possible to want him again, so soon?

"Uncas?"

He raised an eyebrow in question.

She hesitated. "Would you like to have children?"

His expression softened. "Yes," came his deep, unequivocal response, his hand moving to rest against her flat belly. "Would you?"

She nodded, blushing prettily. "Very much."

His face lowered and his nose bumped against hers lovingly. She sighed at the tender display of affection.

"You should sleep," he said at last, planting a soft kiss on her swollen lips.

"I'm not tired," she protested, her eyes lingering on the seductive curve of his mouth.

Uncas groaned. "Don't look at me like that."

Alice glanced at him, all innocence. "Like what?" Her hand was absently caressing his forearm.

"Like you want to be taken again," he answered bluntly.

Her breath hitched. "And what if I do?" she responded shamelessly, her face on fire.

His eyes widened slightly before glazing with desire. "You should rest," he urged again, his words lacking conviction.

Alice reached up and cupped the back of his head, pulling him down towards her. "I promise to rest…later."

He moaned, his lips capturing hers in a searing kiss as he pushed her back into the soft furs.


	13. Epilogue: Part III

_A/N: Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. It means so much to me. I hope you enjoy the final installment of Alice and Uncas's happily ever after._

_Pronunciations__:_

_Huritt - (Hoo-ritt)_

_Meli - (May-lee)_

* * *

><p><em>Two Years Later<em>

_Summer, 1760_

Life on the frontier was definitely not for the fainthearted.

Wiping a hand across her forehead, Alice gave the rabbit stew one last stir before sinking gratefully into the wooden chair beside the hearth. Her back was aching slightly from all the time spent on her feet, but she wasn't complaining. She enjoyed having something to do to keep her occupied, even if there _always_ seemed to be something that needed her attention. If it wasn't planting roots and vegetables, it was harvesting them, drying them or preserving them. At other times it was sewing or mending clothing and bed linens, or cooking and cleaning, or any of the other numerous tasks she completed on a daily basis.

It was hard. Certainly harder than anything she'd ever attempted in her former life. But it was also unquestionably rewarding. She'd never realised the amount of enjoyment she could derive from accomplishing the simplest tasks. Perhaps it was because she'd never been solely accountable for anything in her entire life before Uncas. Now, there was so much that depended on her, so much that others relied on her to do. The feeling was daunting at times, especially when the sheer amount of responsibilities seemed overwhelming, but at the same time, it was also gratifying to know that she was capable of doing whatever she set her mind to. The amount of confidence she'd gained from her many triumphs was what motivated her and filled that void inside that had always made her feel as though she was meant for something greater. With the dawn of each new day, Alice kept surprising herself as she discovered the ever increasing depths of her own reserve and fortitude. Who would have thought that a pampered English debutante would have settled so well into life on the American frontier? She was certain that her old friends would consider her chosen path to be one of hardship and obscurity, and she couldn't disagree. The only difference was that she didn't care. Yes, it lacked an abundance of fine things, but those material elements truly meant nothing to her. She had something far more precious: love. And Alice loved and was loved. Fiercely, passionately, unconditionally.

Sitting across from the open door of the cabin that Uncas had built for them with the help of Nathaniel and Chingachgook, Alice gazed into the clearing beyond. It was a warm, early summer's day, the haze of heat in the distance hovering heavily above the stark forest floor like a transparent, shimmering mist. She was enjoying a rare moment of solitude, a true scarcity when her sister and brother-in-law lived a mere five minute walk away and guests were always plenty. Since they'd arrived in Cantuckee a year ago, Chingachgook visited most often. Having spent the previous winter with them, he was back, enjoying the summer sunshine. Gela and Talee had departed the week before, her friend having eventually settled down with the Delaware brave she'd once claimed to despise.

Hearing a commotion outside, Alice smiled, walking towards the door, the warm breeze stirring the loose hairs at the nape of her neck. Unfastening the apron tied to the front of her simple green cotton gown, she threw it over the back of a chair before stepping outside. Ahead of her, running up the path as fast as his chubby little legs could carry him was Huritt, her and Uncas's son. Just shy of a year and a half, he was precocious, innately curious and absolutely fearless.

His innocent, carefree laughter wafted up the grassy lane ahead of him as Uncas, pretending to be too slow to keep up with him, lagged slightly behind. Witnessing her child's glee at the playful ruse, his cherubic face bright with excitement, a flood of love and contentment stirred within Alice's breast. Watching father and son, she laughed, stepping down from the porch and onto the fine grass.

They were so much alike it was staggering. Huritt was a miniature version of Uncas; the same coppery complexion, the same jet back head of hair, the same beloved countenance. Though where Uncas's adult features were sharp and angular, Huritt's were still soft and round. The only contribution she appeared to have made to her son's physiognomy was his eyes, the exact pale blue of her father's.

Eventually catching up with the toddler, Uncas threw him up into the air, the boy's shrieks of delight filling the clearing around their home. The two of them were inseparable. From the moment Uncas had found out she was with child, he'd exhibited a quiet enthusiasm that she'd never seen in him before. He'd watched her body change with the same adoring sense of wonder and captivation, his attentiveness and gentle care having made her feel even more loved and cherished. Then, when Huritt was born, Uncas had taken to fatherhood like a duck to water, his fascination with the life they'd created together boundless, his joy infinite. Their family and friends constantly commented on how he seemed to smile, all the time, a thing she found absolutely endearing. His son in turn, idolised him, following behind him wherever he went. Uncas's patience with their child was inexhaustible, his manner always loving and gentle, but also firm and steady when he needed to be. The bond between them was truly something to behold.

"Ma-ma!" Huritt called excitedly, spying her up ahead.

Wiggling until Uncas put him down, he raced the short distance towards her. Alice caught him up in her arms, planting a swift kiss on his cheek before hugging his little body close to her. He smelled like grass and sunshine, his sweet baby breath wafting past her as he squirmed, meeting her eyes.

Scrunching up his nose, he gave her a toothy grin. "_Nooch_!" he cried. _Father._ He pointed at his paternal parent who'd just reached their side.

She and Uncas had agreed that Hurrit would be raised knowing both sides of his heritage. As such, their home was mainly bilingual, English and Mohegan the two preferred languages, with some Unami thrown in for good measure – especially when Gela and Talee visited. Alice, having improved her proficiency in the two Native American dialects to near fluency over the course of the year and a half they'd remained with the Delaware, was certain that their son would also learn quickly.

Glancing at her husband, her heart picked up speed as he stepped closer, his lips dropping to hers. The kiss was soft and tender and over way too soon. Breathless, she leaned against him.

"I can see the two of you enjoyed your swim," she noted, eyeing their identical heads of damp hair. Uncas took Huritt to the nearby river most afternoons and usually she joined them but she'd been cooking and so had encouraged them to go without her.

Uncas's lips quirked up at the sides. "Our son is wild. Like his mother."

Alice raised a questioning brow. "Now there is one adjective that's never been used to describe me."

His eyes darkened and her breath hitched. "I can think of a few times." His voice was low and suggestive, the tone sending a surge of heat crashing through her body.

Her cheeks turned a bright red as she thought about their passionate lovemaking. If she'd thought their wedding night was wonderful, it had only been the beginning of her introduction to pleasure. Uncas had taken her to so many sensual heights that couldn't even think about it without a wave of longing washing over her.

Bored with the two of them, Huritt wriggled until she set him on his feet. They watched as he dashed towards the front steps, his destination the wooden horse Uncas had carved for him during the spring.

"Get some sleep?" Uncas asked, his hands moving to rest on the as yet small rise of her belly. She was four months into her second pregnancy and this time she was a lot more lethargic than she'd been the first time round.

Alice shook her head, her insides liquefying at the tenderness he displayed as he gently massaged her growing mound. "I feel fine," she assured him.

His hands continued to move as he stepped closer still, his fingers kneading the achy flesh at her lower back. "You should rest more," he chided, his hands continuing to work their magic.

"I had too much to do," Alice defended, and then moaned in pleasure as he rubbed a particularly nagging spot.

She trembled as his head dipped slightly and his lips touched a sensitive inch of skin beneath her ear.

"I told you I'd help."

"You do enough," she replied firmly. Uncas worked hard to ensure that they had whatever they needed. As such, she was determined to do her part.

He sighed, letting her have her little victory. "Everyone's coming to dinner."

"Oh, good. Huritt will love it." She leaned back, relaxing into his arms as he held her from behind, their fingers loosely tangled atop her belly. They watched as their son babbled to himself as he continued to play. Grinning at them, he got to his feet, stumbling over his horse and landing with a thud on his bottom. His lower lip quivering, fat tears gathered in his eyes.

Immediately Uncas was at his side, picking him up and murmuring softly to him. Huritt sniffed as he gazed at his father, his long lashes glistening with moisture as he listened intently. Alice couldn't hear what was being said, but whatever it was, it did the trick because seconds later her son's face split into a massive grin. His tears already forgotten, he laid his head on his father's broad shoulder, his little arms circling around Uncas's neck trustingly. As the tall Mohican warrior continued to pat his son's back soothingly, the little boy's lids eventually started to drop.

Alice's eyes met her husbands, his filled with wry amusement. There was something about seeing him, this strong man cradling a child so affectionately and protectively against him that did something to her insides. It was a primal feeling, one that heightened her maternal instincts and made her weak in the knees.

Peering at Huritt's face, she shook her head. "He's already asleep," she said, running a hand fondly over his still damp, straight hair.

"Another thing he got from you."

Alice grinned. Uncas always poked fun at her ability to fall asleep almost instantly when she was very tired. "There is so much of you in him, that I'm happy to take whatever I can get," she teased, walking into the cabin ahead of him.

Their home wasn't grand by any means, but it was theirs and she was proud of it. Dominating the interior was the kitchen, a large rectangular space with an oblong table and bunk chairs standing in front of a sizable hearth. Against the walls were shelves, crockery and cutlery resting on top of them as well as other accoutrements required for daily use. To the side was the small pantry, rough slabs of wood housing all manner of dried goods in cans and jars. Towards the back, the walls were built up on either side to create a doorway. Passing through, they entered their bedroom.

The bed, Alice knew, was for her benefit. Uncas would happily have slept on the floor and while she wouldn't have minded if she had to, she was glad to have something a little more comfortable to rest upon. In deference to Uncas though, the mattress wasn't as soft as she'd have had in England, but much firmer, allowing him the same ease that it afforded her. The furnishings were sparse and basic, everything having been made by hand, but Alice didn't mind. Uncas took the task of provider very seriously and while her life was far from pampered and extravagant, he made sure that she wanted for nothing.

Gently laying Huritt down on the small cot he slept in, separate from their larger bed, Uncas pulled off his tiny moccasins and leggings so that he'd be more comfortable. The toddler mumbled in his sleep, but didn't wake. His birth had been long and hard, but thankfully uncomplicated; the intense pain having faded to a distant memory the instant Cholena had placed him in her eager arms. She'd never believed it possible that love could come so naturally, that it could overwhelm her so completely until she'd become a wife and a mother. Seeing to her family's care and welfare was her leading priority, in such a stark contrast with the things she'd grown up imagining would give her the most satisfaction.

"He'll sleep for a while," Uncas said quietly.

Alice smiled, leading him back towards the kitchen. "The water always exhausts him."

Her husband's lips twitched. "He's a little fish."

She laughed, stopping beside the table to throw a clean cloth over the bread she'd baked earlier. "Have you spoken to your father yet?"

Uncas shook his head, moving towards her. "No chance. But I will, soon."

They'd talked about asking Chingachgook to reside with them permanently. Alice knew that Uncas and Nathaniel worried about their father's ability to keep making the long journey between the Delaware's camp and Cantuckee. She worried too and hoped that he would agree to make his home with them. As yet, they didn't have much to offer him in the way of privacy, but with a small extension, that could easily be remedied. Knowing how much Chingachgook loved spending time with the children made her believe that he'd welcome their offer.

"I think he'll be happy here, with us," she said, stepping into his embrace.

He hugged her close and she sighed with pleasure, loving the feel of his strong arms around her. His hands roamed slowly across her back, more in comfort than with a view to seduce, but they always had the same effect. The flames that constantly simmered between them, ignited instantly.

The kiss that followed, like all the others they'd ever shared, stole her of breath away. Clinging to his shoulders, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave herself up to the myriad of sweet sensations coursing through her body.

His hands on her hips, he walked her backward until she felt the wooden wall behind her, the length of his body sandwiching her in place. Alice sagged against him, her knees turning to jelly when his tongue traced a leisurely path across her jaw and down her neck.

Her temperature spiking, she lifted the bottom of his shirt, her hands running underneath, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her palms. She absolutely loved touching him, loved the smoothness of his skin, the heat that constantly seemed to radiate from him.

Bending, Uncas hooked an arm beneath her legs, lifting her into his arms, his mouth returning to ply hers with spine tingling kisses. Walking over to one of the chairs in the corner of the room, he sat down and positioned her astride his lap. Her heart was pounding, her skin hot and clammy. She could feel his burgeoning erection pressing against her stomach and her feminine core clenched in anticipation, already slick with moisture as her body prepared for his inevitable breech.

His hands lifted to her bodice, making quick work of unlacing the front of her gown. The fabric falling forward, Uncas hastily shoved her chemise aside until her bare breasts were exposed. Alice heard him groan as he cupped each swollen mound, squeezing gently. After her first pregnancy and now with her second, Mother Nature had decided to bless her with a larger bosom and while it was by no means excessive, Uncas seemed to appreciate their fuller, rounder appeal.

His thumbs fondling her rosy nipples, he leaned forward, greedily taking one and then the other distended peak into his hot mouth. Gasping for air, her hands fisted into his hair, holding his head against her as her eyes closed in ecstasy.

"Uncas," she breathed, her body a quivering mass of aching want.

Addicted to his touch, she sighed her relief when his hands reached up to slide the folds of her dress higher. Raising her bottom to assist him, she could feel him lift the flap of his breechcloth to free his rigid manhood. Panting, she extended a hand down between them, impatiently guiding his considerable length toward her slippery entrance. She trembled as he glided inside, welcoming him deep into the moist heat of her body. Their eyes locked, Uncas's dark eyes fierce with need as they stared into hers. The moment was incredibly poignant, made even more so because they were so wholly and intimately connected, their bodies, minds and hearts irrevocably entwined.

Grasping her waist, he urged her to move. Taking her time, Alice rocked her hips forward, her hands holding onto his shoulders for leverage. He kissed her again, their mouths mating in reckless abandon as their bodies thrust together in a slow dance of desire. The feeling was exquisite, her mind a disjointed haze of shadows as she strove towards her release. It didn't take long and with only a few rousing thrusts, she peaked. Pleasure, pure and potent, spread through every pore of her being, her cries of passion muffled as she buried her face in Uncas's neck, not wanting to wake the baby. His own release followed swiftly after hers, his groans of surrender music to her ears.

Lifting her head, she stared drowsily at her husband, a sated smile spreading across her flushed face. It was always like this between them, the pleasure made more intense because she knew how much she loved him, how much he loved her in turn. Alice felt relaxed and contented, the need to sleep almost overwhelming.

Uncas's hands pushed the damp tendrils of hair off her forehead, his eyes dark, tender pools of emotion.

"I love you, too," she whispered lovingly, responding to the declaration blazing at her as she brushed her lips softly against his.

Their foreheads touched as their breathing slowed, their bodies still intimately joined. Gently, Uncas lifted her off him and carried her into their bedroom, her head resting against his shoulder.

With the utmost care, he placed her on the bed and lay down beside her, hugging her against his heart until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"You about done holding hands with your wife?" Nathaniel teased as he approached their cabin. After her nap, Alice had woken to find Uncas outside with Huritt chopping some wood to add to their stock pile in the shed. With the fading sunlight gleaming off his glossy head of hair, she'd stepped closer to him, reaching up for a kiss as his hands naturally moved to caress her belly.<p>

That was how her brother-in-law, sister and father-in-law found them.

"Never." Uncas smirked at his brother, his hold on Alice tightening.

Nathaniel was carrying a large, covered clay pot, Cora beside him. Slightly behind them was Chingachgook with Edmund, Cora and Nathaniel's two year old son perched on top of his shoulders. She saw Chingachgook smile as he set the young child on the ground. Edmund, a beautiful boy with pale skin and dark hair so like her sister's, ran towards Huritt, the two young cousins already best friends.

If Uncas had taken to fatherhood famously, Chingachgook had fallen into the role of grandparent with equal enthusiasm. He adored the children and she suspected that his visits had more to do with them than with any of the adults. Regardless, Alice loved having him around. While he'd never be a talkative man, they got along well and her affection and admiration for him continued to grow with each passing day.

Stepping away from her husband, she kissed her father-in-law's cheek in greeting, happy to see the flash of approval that flickered in his eyes at the gesture. Next, she hugged her sister, the women wrapping their arms around one another as they walked into the cabin.

Once Nathaniel placed the pot of soup on the table, he excused himself and went back outside to join the men. Uncas resumed his task of wood chopping while his brother and father watched the children.

"How are you feeling?" Cora enquired, moving to set the table.

"Wonderful," Alice replied, her mind wandering over the afternoon's sensual activities.

Cora's brow rose at her wistful tone and Alice turned away, her cheeks flushing. "Uncas mentioned that you and Nathaniel went into town this morning?"

"Yes, Chingachgook brought some furs to trade."

Alice reached for the cutlery and handed it to her sister. "I should go soon. I need some more fabric to make Uncas a new shirt or two before summer's over."

"I hope you ignore those people, Alice. Many of them are intolerable."

Alice knew to what her sister referred. The townsfolk knew that she was married to an Indian and while they didn't turn her business away, they didn't bother hiding their disapproval of her choice of spouse either. What was worse was the way their faces filled with shocked horror when they saw Huritt, clearly a product of two very different worlds. It hurt her to know that her children would be looked upon differently purely because of the colour of their skin.

"Not all of them though," she reminded her sibling. The general store owner and his wife were a lovely couple, their demeanour always friendly and hospitable. They were also amongst the few who treated Uncas with more than mere civility. For that alone, she liked them.

"No," Cora agreed. "But there are enough to create unnecessary tension."

Alice turned towards her sister, placing the corn bread in the center of the table. "Honestly, I hate their attitudes, Cora, but I realise that there is very little that I can do about it. Uncas and I will raise our children to be tolerant of others and teach them to understand that while people may be different, it is not the colour of their skin that determines their worth."

Cora regarded her thoughtfully. "Sometimes I cannot believe how far you've come. I wonder if you would have felt the same had we never ventured to this part of the world."

Alice smiled, staring out at Uncas as he bent to tie the laces on Huritt's moccasins. "I would never have met Uncas. This," she gestured loosely around them before her hands settled on her gently rounded belly, "would not have been my life." She couldn't imagine a worse fate. "The mere thought is unbearable."

Cora moved to stand beside her as they watched their families. "Who knew that an ambush on George Road almost three years ago would have lead to this?"

"Like Chingachgook always says, _The Great Spirit works in mysterious ways_."

The siblings laughed before Alice turned to light the candles around the room and Cora moved to call the men inside.

* * *

><p><em>5 Months Later<em>

After six hours of intense labour, Alice stared down into the fresh, dewy face of her newborn daughter. She was perfect, all ten fingers and toes accounted for. While her beautiful baby was as fair as an English rose, the rest of her features were all Uncas. With the same dark hair and eyes as her father, there was no mistaking her paternity.

Uncas hovered in the doorway, his anxious gaze softening as he saw her holding their child. As Cora and Gela discreetly exited, Alice glanced at her husband, watching his face fill with love as he continued to stare at the miracle they'd created together.

"She's perfect," he breathed, reaching her side and touching the baby's tiny hands reverently.

Alice beamed, her weariness momentarily fading as she watched Uncas fall in love with his daughter. Holding the swaddled baby towards him, she encouraged him to hold her.

Slowly, with the greatest of care, he gathered the tiny infant against his chest. The doting smile on his face caused her heart to fill to near bursting.

"So tiny," he whispered in awe.

Alice laughed. "She'll grow."

His eyes lifted to hers. "Cora says you need rest," he said, his eyes trailing across her face.

"I'll be all right, Uncas," she assured him, recognising his worry. She was strong and healthy and within a few weeks she'd be right as rain again. Other than the expected exhaustion, she felt perfectly fine.

Leaning down, he kissed her lips warmly, their baby nestled safely between them. "Thank you," he said quietly in Mohegan. His voice, soft and filled with love, caused a lump to form in the back of her throat. He didn't need to say more. She understood perfectly.

Huritt burst into the room, as loud and boisterous as ever. When he saw the baby in his father's arms, he stilled. Alice held out her arms to him and he approached eagerly, crawling up onto the bed and into her embrace.

"Meet your little sister, Meli," Alice said, her eyes meeting Uncas's. They hadn't discussed it, but she knew that naming their daughter after his mother would mean a lot to him. The sheen of emotion that flitted across his beloved face as he absorbed her words, told her she hadn't been wrong.

Huritt reached out a tentative hand and touched the baby's downy head of soft black hair. Moving closer to his father to get a better look, Alice's chest swelled with joy as she watched her husband and her son, identical dark heads bent close together as they observed the newest member of their family.

She could have gone back home to England after her father's death. She would most likely have married a suitable man and had a child or two. She might even have been marginally happy. But the one thing she knew with absolute certainty, was that no man would ever have loved her as much as Uncas did. No man would have been as attentive, as faithful or as devoted to her as he was. Despite the hardships, the constant challenges, and the many changes she'd faced, she wished none of them away. In truth, she shuddered to think what her life would have been like without him - probably all indulgence and extravagance without an ounce of true feeling. Even after two and a half years together, the love she had in her heart for him hadn't faded an ounce. If anything, the birth of their children had deepened their indelible connection to the point where she didn't need him to tell her how he felt. She already knew. She always knew. His love filled her, completed her, meant more to her than anything ever had or ever would.

Uncas was her man, her lover, her partner, the father of her children, her best friend. She looked forward to their future together, to the other children they would surely have, to the lifetime of incredible memories that awaited. No matter what came their way, she knew she'd never regret this life, never regret loving this extraordinarily special man.

As Uncas leaned forward to kiss her, she closed her eyes in tender anticipation.

Alice Munro had found her heart's home and she truly believed that she was the luckiest woman in the world.

THE END


End file.
